Revan
by Lord Hadrian Black
Summary: Emperor Revan II; the ruler of an Empire and leader of an Armada, fighting to save the Galaxy from those who wish to destroy it, all the while falling in love with a beautiful Senator and fighting to leave his past behind; or will he fall and become the very thing he fought against. Will span the whole Saga. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but this plot has been running through my head for so long that I needed to just get it out onto paper (not literally of course) before it drove me nuts!_

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K.R. nor am I George Lucas, (although I'd love to be one of his children... if he's looking to adopt...)

**Revan**

**Chapter One: The Last Defender of the Galactic Republic**

"_I'm growing weak, my Apprentice" _

The young man sharply looked up towards the spectre that stood before him, "No Master, you've never been weak, your just-" the spectre cut him off, _"My Young Harrison, you are my greatest accomplishment, ever since I took you from that rock that you called home, and showed you true power,"_ he paused and looked out into the dark void of space behind him, _"and taught you everything I knew and more, I knew that I would start to grow weak, and that is why I have decided to name you my successor, you Harrison are the greatest conquest of the Dark Lord Revan…"_

XXXXX

_A young boy cowered under the blows that were being leashed upon him from a large man that was obviously his father (due to the fact that they looked a like). "You just had to do it, didn't you?" he asked to no one in particular, "you couldn't just speak English, you had to speak in that foul language of the slimy snakes," the blows continued, "if those are going to be your first words, then so be it, but I will not have you soil the good name of Potter due to your inadequacies." _

_The man bent down and picked the unconscious boy up, "I'll see to it that this stain is forever removed," he spoke to himself as he walked outside of the house to the back yard of a fairly large estate, "Dippy!" he called out as a small House Elf popped into existence behind him, "Yessir Master? You's Be Calling Dippy?" he spoke quickly as he grabbed his ears. "Yes Dippy, please get rid of this filth." The man spoke with venom, as if the body that he had just dumped onto the lawn was worth nothing more then the dirt on his shoes._

"_It'll be done at once!"_

XXXX

"_When I found you, you were but a boy who would have died if left alone,"_ the spectre moved down to look at the kneeling figure, _"but I knew different, I knew you had power to change the galaxy, I knew that if I took you in and trained you, guided you, and raised you as my own, that you would be everything I wanted you to be…"_

XXXX

"… _Help… Help me please! Please come back daddy, see? See I can speak like a normal boy," the small child whimpered some more before, "please help me…" the small child continued to cry and moan as slowly before him a shadowy form appeared in the shape of a man. He looked around until finally settling his eyes upon the fallen form of the child. _

"_Was it you that called me here?" the spectre said with narrowed eyes, the boy who had previously been crying stopped and rubbed his eyes, all the while nodding his head up and down, "How did you do that? What in the name of the force did you do?" the boy had stopped crying and sat up a little straighter, "it's called magic and you can do loads of things with it!" _

_The man looked down at the boy, as if he were looking into his very soul and asked him, "What is your name boy?" he watched as the boy looked at him with fear in his eyes, "It's Harry Potter, Sir." The spectre looked at him dispassionately, "Harry Potter eh? Tell me boy, why shouldn't I kill you for disturbing my slumber?"_

_He watched behind his visor as the boy created a white shield of energy that surrounded him, obviously realizing that it was protecting him from his mental assault, "Interesting… very interesting…" _

XXXX

"_I took you across the galaxy and showed you the way of life, I gave you purpose, and I gave you meaning,"_ the force ghost smiled behind his visor, _"You were the son that I never got to know, we traveled across the galaxy, to Hoth, Alderaan, Tattooine, and through it all I showed you the secrets to both the light and dark side of the force, and how to respect it."_ He sat his hand upon the shoulders of the kneeling Harrison, _"there comes a time when every Master must pass his title onto his Apprentice, it is the way of life."_

"What will you have me do, Master?"

Revan smiled as his young Apprentice asked the question that had been on his mind for the last while,_ "I want you to take up my mantel, don my armour, wear my mask, become the next Lord Revan, and save this world from utter chaos." _Revan watched as Harrison was conflicted between both honouring his Master, and the audacity that he himself could be the next Lord Revan. "I could never live up to your name Master, for it is too great, and I know too little of this world for it to be proper-""_None the less,"_ Revan cut him off, _"You are without a doubt the greatest Apprentice anyone could ever expect to teach, and despite what you believe, you will do what I have asked, in honour of all that I have done for you, and all that I continue to do."_ Harrison nodded his head in acceptance, and stood up facing his Master, "I'm ready Master, and I'm ready to do your bidding."

Revan cupped Harrison's cheek and looked deeply into the eyes of his Apprentice, _"Good, you will find my Armour already in your room on your bed, please do take care of it, it will serve you well in your adventures"_ he looked seriously at Harrison making sure he understood what he was saying before he continued, _"also, when you are ready, you should make your way to Kamino, where you will find a final parting gift from me."_ Harrison could only look at his Master in shock, at the knowledge that he had a gift for him.

XXXX

Harrison stood on the bridge of the Ebon Hawk, completely dressed in his Masters old armour and mask, he smiled as he felt the presence of his Master come up behind him, "Master, how are you feeling? Should you be exerting yourself this much?" Harrison heard Revan chuckle as he turned to face him, _"My Apprentice, the time is approaching and I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you, proud of what you've become."_ Harrison reached out to touch his Master, but stopped half way, knowing that touching the force ghost would be impossible.

Harrison removed his mask and looked deeply at Revan, "Thank you father, without you, I would never have been able to become who I am now." Revan smiled sadly as his spectre started to fade in and out, _"Remember all that I have taught you, and bring balance to the galaxy, soon war will be upon us, and this Republic is not yet ready for what is to come."_ Harrison nodded, "I will Master." Revan, knew that he would, this was what he was trained for, _"Goodbye, my Apprentice, and May the force be with you…"_ Harrison watched as his Master's transparent form started to fade from existence, he knew that for what he had planed, he would need to act fast, so he reached out with the force and grabbed his Masters life force and pulled all that was left inside of him.

The pain was excruciating, he knew that his Master, were he alive would be greatly disappointed in what he was doing, but there was no choice, he needed to do this, it was for the greater good.

That of course was his last train of thought before he fell to the floor unconscious, his body, mind, and soul were now busy assimilating all of Lord Revan's memories, abilities and force into him…

XXXX

Lord Revan the second stood on the bridge of the Ebon Hawk as it traveled through hyperspace towards Kamino, he knew what he was about to do was crazy, but he had little time to lose, before the war would be at his door, and of course, when the Sith came knocking, he would be there ready to answer, for he was Lord Revan, the last defence of the Galactic Republic.

**Review Please**

**A/N:** please note that the timeline in this story is 20 years before the Phantom Menace, in Harry Potter it hasn't really be decided yet haha… thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Many Authors would make the excuse that life gets in the way of writing sometimes, and while yes, life did get in the way of me writting this chapter, its not an excuse, but a fact that life in the real world does move quite fast and we sometimes get swept up into it. Something that happened to me as of late. On a high note, I was in the last four months promoted to Manager at McDonalds; something that I've been training for for a long while, I've also been looking for a new band to play for, but I have yet to be pleased with the state of the musicians.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars.

Revan

Chapter Two: Another Lord

Lord Revan stood in the middle of the dense underbrush of Kashyyyk looking for something that would appear familiar to his eyes; it was here on this very planet, in their very location that he had met Jolee Bindo the hermit Jedi of Kashyyyk who knew more about the force than most of the Jedi Council members at the time.

It had been many years later, after most of the Sith and Jedi had fought and went to war, that he had returned to this very spot where he hid his final Holocron, the same one that he had finally recorded the secrets to immortality, something many thought he had perfected, but in reality had stolen from the slumbering Sith Emperor, who had gone missing for centuries.

While most of the area had decomposed and disappeared into the earth, making the area completely different from how it was before, the same log that had been hollowed out was there, and while there were holes and decomposition, he knew that the Holocron would still be there, no one had been told about it, no one knew that he had hidden his final words to the Galaxy in the same shallow grave that Jolee's 4000 year old decomposed body still resided in.

Revan extended his hand towards the rubble that may have once been the door to Jolee's hut, and used the force to push the door in, the dust had been disturbed, and many of the little creatures that had made this place their home scattered off into the dark fog of the underbrush. He stepped over the rubble and walked into the small decomposing abode, he could feel the presence of Jolee's life force that had once filled this place with life, and he could feel the fading spot where his body was laid to rest, the very same place where his last Holocron was placed.

With one last look around the hut of the dead, he looked towards where the bed would have been the same bed that Jolee died and was laid to rest in, and saw nothing. The body had once been there, but now after the thousands of years of being decomposing, Jolee's body had returned to the ground of the planet he both loved and hated, Revan smiled grimly under his visor, he knew that giving Jolee his last Holocron was a good idea, and the old man did have a wacky sense of humour….

* * *

"_Eh? You want me to watch your diary?" the gruff voice of Jolee Bindo carried throughout the cabin of the Ebon Hawk, "It's not a diary old man! It's a Holocron, the last I'll ever make, and yes I want you to watch it, I'm entrusting its safety to you!" the old man laughed as he took the pyramid shaped object from Revan's hands, "No respect these days from the youth, always in a rush, and when they see swirling force, they come runnin' to us old folk and say, ooooh destiny. Destiny my wrinkled a-" Revan interrupted Jolee's rant, "Uh, Jolee just where do you plan on hiding it?" he asked unsure or not if he would be leaving this conversation with his sanity intact. _

_He watched as Jolee smiled slyly, "The problem with you youth of today is that you never ever remember to check under the bed"_

* * *

That had been almost 4000 years ago, and too this day he knew that Jolee was right, no one would look _under_ the bed of a deceased hermit for the last Holocron of Lord Revan, and it was almost ingenious, well as ingenious as the old man could get.

Using the force, Revan levitated the Holocron out from under the bed, and watched as it settled in the palm of his hand, he smiled triumphantly as he knew that with this Holocron in his possession it would mean that there was less of a chance for more immortals to spring up around the galaxy.

Revan turned and faced the rubble that used to be a door, and smiled as he noticed on one of the shelves, and round cylinder object that was covered in cobwebs and dust, a lightsaber, or more specifically Jolee's lightsaber, the same one that he had carried with him for his entire life, the one that he had used to fight across the planet Lehon side by side with Revan so that they could fight and destroy Malak. It was sad really, such an item should be left on display in the hall of heroes in the Jedi temple on Coruscant, with the story behind it ready to be told.

Revan stiffened, he heard the signature _snap hiss_ that a lightsaber made when activated, he knew that someone else was masking their aura, and probably followed him here to get the Holocron for themselves, "Turn around slowly, and hand over the Holocron" a dark voice said from behind him. Slowly he turned, and faced the man who held him at lightsaber point, as he faced the intruder, he came face to face with a red coloured lightsaber, which was held in the hands of a young man, who was looked to be in his late twenties, _"Sith"_ Revan stated plainly. "Ah, so you know what I am…" the man said with humour twanging his voice, "… but do you know who I am?"

Revan stared at him blankly from behind his visor, knowing full well that someone who was able to mask their aura had to be powerful, due to the fact that that was something that even in his time, was hard to do, only few on either side of the war could do, Kreia and himself being two of the few.

Revan did not say a word as the two men stared each other down, Revan knew that this man wanted the Holocron for some nefarious deed, some anal idea that he could rule the Galaxy for all of eternity, but he wasn't about to let this wannabe Sith Lord gain some of the most powerful knowledge of all time. Not without a fight that was.

Revan reached out with the force and pulled his lightsaber from his belt into his hands with one swift movement, the signature _snap hiss_ was heard as his violet coloured lightsaber came up and met the red bladed one in a locked position, "Jedi." The man said darkly, "Allow me, Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, to end your pathetic life."

Revan smiled, and spoke clearly "Not a chance." And parried the sabre away, as well as the body of Sidious with a force push; as he moved towards the exit, quickly punching in his tracking device so that his personal ship could come to him, "Sidious, don't be so serious all the time, it's how you lose, you know?" he said to him as he ran towards the lowered ramp that led to his hovering ship.

He felt through the force Darth Sidious' anger at losing to this unknown _Jedi_ and losing the Holocron, something that his master would not forgive him for when he found out.

Revan made his way to the cockpit and quickly punched in the coordinates for Taris, where he would find another key to the past, and a hope for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I apologize for the long break in updates, and I'm twice as sorry for the shortness of this Chapter. It's mostly just a filler chapter, that will bring this story up to where I want it to be. Please though, don't be discouraged and give up on this fic because of this chapter. On another note: Harry/Revan will **not** be paired with Yoda, haha. I don't know who he will be paired with, but I am willing to take any suggestions you might have! (Keep in mind, he is straight, so no slash.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Revan

Chapter Three

Taris had never _really_ recovered from when Darth Malak had decimated the planet, 4000 years ago. Of course now people actually lived on the surface of the planet instead of the citadel Station (which still floated in orbit around the planet.). People rarely ever came to the Planet due to the fact that the people who lived there were extremely distrustful, and were wary against new comers; Which was exactly why Lord Revan came here four years ago, because he knew that he could offer these people something that no one else in the Galaxy could: Protection from those who would want to use them.

But when Lord Revan came to Taris, he didn't come alone. He had behind him the largest fleet of star ships, which the Galaxy has seen in thousands of years, behind him were the Revanchists. Now, they weren't the Original Revanchists, but clones. You see, When Revan first left his Master's side; he had a plan, which he followed through with.

First he went to Kamino, where he used his own DNA, and that of his Master's, the original Revan, to create millions of clone soldiers that would be loyal to only him. From there he went to Malachor, where he found blue prints to Mandalorian armour and weaponry, as well as star ships.

After that, it wasn't hard to secure contracts to have the things he needed built, and while that was being done, he had gone to Kashyyyk to retrieve his Master's last Holocron.

When that was all said and done, he then went to Kamino to pick up the first batch of clones, and then moved on to Taris. Where he then rebuilt many of their beautiful cities, and built areas for them to harvest their own food, and also built many military outposts and training facilities. He even built an academy for the people to go to school.

That was four years ago, and ever since batch after batch of clones had been coming to Taris, where the people had proclaimed Lord Revan the ruler and protector of the planet.

The people loved Lord Revan. He was kind, generous, thoughtful, and fiercely loyal to his people. They loved him so much, that many of them took jobs as Revanchists so that they could give back to him what he had given to them first.

* * *

Ten years, ten long years since he had seen his Master, since he left to build an army that would be able to protect the Republic from itself. He knew that if his Master could see him now; he would be truly proud of what he had achieved, especially since the odds were against him from the start.

Revan had always been astounded by the technology of the Starforge, which had brought him here, ten years after he left his Master, he always felt the pull to come here, but today on this day the pull was stronger than ever.

"_Who are you?_" It was a strange metallic voice that pulled him out of his thoughts as he turned to see an apparition behind him; it was a man, who was tall and bald with tattoos on his head, but what was most striking of all his features was the metallic jaw he had where his biological jaw should have been, Malak. He would always recognize him anywhere. _"I repeat, who are you?"_

Revan smiled behind his mask, "It is I, Lord Revan. Surely you remember me, my old apprentice?" Malak got angry, and raised his hand unleashing force lightning upon Revan as he screamed, _"You are not he, I felt him become one with the force, I'll ask again, who are you?" _

Revan stood from the ground and brushed himself off, shaking at being put under the force lightning he responded, "I am Lord Revan." Malak glared, and unleashed the force lightning once again.

"_You are not Lord Revan; you are his chosen heir, who he specifically chose to carry on his great crusade to protect the Galaxy, and more importantly the force. He was your father and you were his son, but there must always be a Lord Revan, and so, you take his Mantle for your own, and travel the Galaxy completing what he had started, I commend you, little Revan for honouring your father, and because of that, I accept that you shall be the second Lord Revan. I also accept that you will not be the last. Go forth; I have had enough with this idle chat." _

* * *

He walked out of the temple, trying to ignore the pain, he now understood what he had to do, and now he knew that he couldn't go around pretending to be his Master, which would be ridiculous; he could never be Lord Revan.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be Lord Revan the second; there always needed to be another Revan, the Galaxy couldn't survive without one.

Lord Revan II, it sounded twice as fearsome as the original.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N1:** So here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. Thanks for all the reviews, positive and negative. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's longer than the last one, aha. I also hope this chapter clears up the Citadel Station thing, I meant to include this first scene in the last chapter, but I forgot. I'm sorry. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Revan

Chapter Four

Carth Onasi had been a tactical genius in his prime; after having served with Lord Revan I on his mission to take down Darth Malak, he had been asked personally by Lord Revan I to watch over the republic and guide it to a brighter future, while he left to search for the remnant of the Sith Empire. Carth took that to a whole new level, by building Citadel stations all across the Galaxy so that Planets everywhere could be rebuilt, the only problem was that much wildlife had become extinct from Malak's onslaught, and many planets would never recover.

Up until now, Taris was one of those planets. The Galaxy had long given up on the planet, and the Republic had labelled it a lost cause, many of the Alien species had moved away from the planet, while those Humans who were descended from the original planet's natives continued to live a simple life on a planet that had been all but destroyed. Slowly over time, the population had died down to become very few to none, children were cherished on Taris, and they were taught everything the adults could teach, so that they would have a chance to survive.

The world was perfect for Lord Revan II plans, when he first came to the planet and started rebuilding, the people didn't know whether or not to trust him, or shun him, but soon, they came to respect him, and trust his judgement, and after all that he did for them, they came to love him.

After a year of being on the planet and rebuilding, the people surprised him with the plans for a Grand Palace, where they said he and his Bloodline could rule for all eternity. At first he refused, saying he did not want to be their Monarch, but eventually caved in, when he had them promise that his title would be Lord, not King.

Over the first ten years of the planet's new life, the people and the Clones (who were not only male, but female as well.) started to interbreed, and as a result the population skyrocketed into the millions. Lord Revan II supported this, and oversaw many of the marriages that had taken place.

Now, with the world booming with life, Lord Revan II had decided that it was time to re enter the Galactic Republic, he knew that he could not be the Senator and Monarch at the same time, not that he even wanted to be a Senator, he'd much prefer to have someone else do that job for him, so that he could focus on his overall goal of protecting the Galaxy.

That's when he decided to create a very unique Clone from the DNA that he had found in one of the compartments of the Ebon Hawk; Dustil Onasi. He called this Clone, Dustin Onasi, in honour of the donor which he got the DNA from.

It only took a few years for Dustin Onasi and the planet Taris to be accepted into the Galactic Senate, and soon after Dustin Onasi returned Taris as Senator Dustin Onasi, the planet rejoiced for once again being recognized as a member of the Galactic Republic.

* * *

Dustin Onasi stood in the control room of the Citadel Station looking out into the depths of space, behind him stood Lord Revan II; they both had been going over possible negotiations with nearby planets, or any of the Core Worlds where they could begin to make alliances.

"Twenty years Dustin, twenty years of work have been put into this world, our world. Taris is once again a place of splendour, I couldn't have done much of this without you Dustin, and you do your ancestor's proud." Dustin turned to face Revan and spoke strongly, "You credit me too much Lord Revan, this was mostly your plan, which I helped orchestrate, and this is for the greater good."

"Despite what you say, you have done much for this world, and continue to do so, especially with the acquisition of our own Cloning Tanks last quarter." Revan looked through his visor at the Youngman that was both his voice in the Senate and his best friend, Dustin was strong, and stood up for the things he loved, and would stand by those he considered his friends and family until the end, Taris truly wouldn't of come along thus far had it not been for this man.

"My Lord, how about a visit to Naboo, an alliance between our two planets would be seen as a strong show of our efforts to re-establish our dominance in the Outer Rim," Dustin brought the Star Map up to show the planet of Naboo, "And we can offer them much, with a lot of our land being used for agriculture farming, we could offer them food and supplies in return for Republic Credits."

Lord Revan II looked from the Star Map to the window which showed the large view of space, for a while, he said nothing, only standing there in silence, "You are correct, and with that alliance, we could possibly be able to form an alliance with Alderaan as well. Very well, I will see to this personally." Before Dustin could say anymore, Lord Revan II turned and walked from the room to the Hangar where he knew the Ebon Hawk sat, waiting for his Lord.

* * *

"Commander, I want you to send Alpha Squad 007 to the planet Codenamed: Terra, retrieve Item of interest 407334 then return to Taris command, where they will be detained until I am able to debrief with them."

"It will be done at once my Lord" Commander Ordo stood at attention, not once daring to speak out of turn, knowing what protocol asked of him.

"Good. Also have Captain First and Alpha Squad 005 and 006 report to my ship, I wish for them to accompany me to Naboo." Lord Revan didn't wait for a reply as he left the Commander, to do the things he asked of him, as he moved towards the Hangar where the Ebon Hawk sat, waiting for him.

When he arrived at the Hangar, the Alpha Squads and Captain First had already started to load the Ebon Hawk with supplies and gear that they might need, off to the side Alpha Squad 007 was stocking up another ship for their mission.

Revan noted that Alpha Squads 006 & 007 stood in a semi circle before him with Captain First ahead of them, "I know that it seems odd for me to request you to accompany me on a diplomatic mission, but the Force is warning me of something grave, so I must be prepared for the worst, that is why you are coming with me."

The soldiers nodded through their helms, these were the Alpha's they were the best of the best, they would do their job until the end, and they would follow orders to the T, or die trying.

* * *

Sergeant Fen stood onboard the bridge of the ship, viewing the planet codenamed Terra, it was a very primitive planet, only just discovering space, and using very primitive satellites which wouldn't detect their ship whatsoever, he turned to Lieutenant Hyn, "Have you got a read on item of interest 407334?" beeping could be heard from the console as the Lieutenant responded, "Yes sir, its located on the area of landmass named Great Britain, in a building named Flamel Manor, the coordinates should be coming up on your screen now."

* * *

The ship landed outside the old castle named Flamel Manor, tripping the wards as they landed, the old couple inside woke up, and quickly grabbed their wands as they ran down to the front lawn where they were met by twelve beings wearing large blueish armour, "Your trespassing, please leave, or I'll be forced to use force." The old man, Nicholas Flamel, said as the one of the men moved forward, "I'm warning you, stay back."

Sergeant Fen walked forward, knowing full well that they were freaking the old couple out due to the fact that they looked so Alien to them, "I'm Sergeant Fen, of the Tarisian Army, In the name of Lord Revan the second, we order you to hand over that which you call the sorcerers stone." Nicholas raised his wand, "Over my dead body, you can tell your _Lord_ Revan that he will just have to settle for making his own."

Fen frowned beneath his helm, they always had to be difficult, couldn't this couple understand that if they only just turned over the stone, then they would be free to leave unharmed to create another. Fen nodded his head, and watched as six of his men walked towards the house, Nicholas raised his wand as the tip glowed green, Fen didn't even give him the chance as he raised his blaster and released three shots into the mans chest.

Perenelle fell to the ground and clutched her husbands' dead body to her chest, "Why," she cried, "Why did you have to kill him?" Sergeant Fen looked at her through his visor dispassionately, "It's unfortunate that things had to turn out this way," he saw from the side that the six soldiers had returned already, "but you won't be crying much longer."

* * *

The ship flew off into the cold night air, as the ancient castle burned orange, consuming everything around it, the two bodies on the grounds were soon consumed by the flames, soon they would be ashes that would fly away in the wind.

Sergeant Fen held the red stone in his hands, "I do not understand why Lord Revan would send us all the way out here for some stupid stone," he sighed, "well, at least we will soon find out."

* * *

Captain First stood next to Lord Revan in one of the small suites of the Theed Royal Palace, they had been told that they were to stay in these rooms until the Queen was ready to see them. That had been three hours ago, and Revan was getting impatient with being made to wait for so long.

Lord Revan paced in front of the door, every so often he'd turn and look at the door, First was starting to get anxious from his pacing, he could almost feel that something was off, and he knew that whatever it was, Lord Revan was feeling it too.

Revan stopped pacing in front of the door, and looked at it, "I'm done with waiting," he put his hand out, and blasted the door outward, "Come Captain, we have a Queen to find." First followed him, the halls of the Palace we eerily dead, as if no one were here. "Odd." First only nodded as Revan took off down the hall which they came; First followed behind him a little bit slower, as if to take in his surroundings.

They turned the corner just in time to see the Queen and her entourage being escorted by Trade Federation Droids, "So it seems little Naboo has been invaded, First radio back to the ship and alert the men, we may just have a fight on our hands today." First nodded as he and Revan moved silently down the stairs; just slightly behind the captive Queen.

Lord Revan removed his lightsaber from his belt, as First raised his blaster to the ready position, "Release the Queen and be gone from here Droid." Which was followed by the _snap, hiss_ of his lightsaber.

* * *

Padme knew that there was no help coming to Naboo, and that she was doomed if those Ambassadors failed in negotiations with the Trade Federation, then all would be doomed for her planet, she had only just been elected into office, and already she would be known as the Queen who failed her people.

"Release the Queen and be gone from here Droid." She turned around (along with everyone in the group.) and saw two men, one was wearing a red and black armour and mask with a black cape, but what was most odd about this man, was that he also wielded a lightsaber, that illuminated the room with a green light.

The second man wore blueish Armour, one that she faintly recalled seeing in old history holovids about the Mandalorian Wars, in fact, that Armour was the exact armour worn by the Mandalorians during that era.

The Droid with a yellow strip stepped forward, "You are under arrest." Padme could tell both men smiled beneath their helms, "That is unfortunate." The man in red said, as he threw his lightsaber towards that Droid. Padme watched in fascination as the lightsaber curved and cut through all the Droids, while it arched, and returned to his master.

The man caught it, and returned it to his belt, "Thank you Master Jedi, we-" the Nobleman who was speaking, was cut off by the Red Armoured man, "I'm not a Jedi, my name is Lord Revan II, of Taris. This man beside me, is Captain First of the Tarisian Army, we were here to have an audience with you, but as I can see, you were detained."

Padme smiled grimly, "Thank you Lord-" Padme was cut off by two men running into the room, "Your highness, I'm glad we found you, I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, we were the ambassadors sent by the senate."

Padme glared, as one of her Nobles spoke furiously, "I can see that the negotiations must have failed then Master Jedi." – "There were none, it was a trap." Responded the Jedi calmly, now I think it is best we proceed to your ship so that we may get out of here, you need to get to Coruscant, so that we can plead for the senate to send aid."

Revan stepped forward, "Might I offer my ship, it is the fastest in the Galaxy, as well as waiting outside for us." The nobles and Jedi looked slightly suspicious, as they moved towards the door, when they passed the door, they got a view of an old cruiser parked in front of the Palace, but what was odder, were the twenty or so soldiers armed and spanned out across the courtyard.

Padme turned and smiled, "Thank you Lord Revan, it seems things are already looking brighter."

* * *

Lily and James Potter sat in the living room of the Potter Ancestral Mansion, when the fire of their fireplace roared and displaced one Albus Dumbledore who had a grim look on his face, "Albus what a pleasant surprise! Your not here because of Daniel are you? He is the boy who lived Albus, he couldn't possibly do anything wro-"

"Its not that Lily," Albus sounded every bit his one hundred and twenty or so years as he spoke, "It's Nicholas and Perenelle, oh god it can't be true."

James who had been silent, asked "What about the Flamel's? Did something happen?"

Albus looked up, there was no twinkle in his eyes, nor was there any happiness in his voice as he spoke, "They're dead, murdered in their own home."

Lily could only cry out in anguish as two of the greatest magicians the world would ever see, had been taken from this world in a brutal murder, her thoughts went to her only son, Daniel who was just a first year at Hogwarts, would he too be taken from this cruel world?

* * *

**Please Review.**

**A/N2:** So I hope this kind of clears a little bit more up for you all, (while making other things more confusing.) it seems that Harry/Revan isn't as immortal as he seems, what's up with that?

**A/N3:** So far this is what I have been suggested for pairings:

_Padme Amidala_

_Penelope Clearwater_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Any other suggestions will be considered! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1:** This chapter has been written for a while now, and I'm finally ready to post it. Thanks to all who have reviewed. I hope this chapter is as well liked as the last. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Revan

Chapter Five

If Revan knew the trip to Coruscant was going to be as troublesome as it was, he probably wouldn't have even offered the Ebon Hawk as transit to the Capitol.

First, as they left the atmosphere of Naboo, the Trade Federation attacked them head on, luckily the Queen had her personal Astromech Droid: R2-D2 with her, and was able to repair some of the damage that they received from the enemy fighters.

Unfortunately, they were unable to repair a main component of the Hyperdrive, which if they were unable to fix, would leave them stranded in space, and if that were to occur, then they'd be sitting ducks for pirates.

The Jedi Master; Qui Gon, had suggested landing on the near by planet of Tattooine, Queen Amidala's captain of security was immediately against the idea, but the Queen agreed with the choice to land on the barren planet.

Qui Gon, R2-D2, and one of the Queens handmaidens named Padme, went topside to look for a suitable replacement Component. While they were gone, the Padawan had received contact that Qui Gon found a child, a boy, who held the highest Midichlorian, ever recorded.

It was a few days later, that Qui Gon made contact for the second time, stating that he had gotten us the part, Lord Revan II sensed through the force that someone else was accompanying them back to the ship.

Lord Revan sat in a crisscrossed position, meditating in his personal chambers in the ship, through the force, he sensed Obi Wans curiosity, and it was a shining light.

"Can I help you, young Padawan?" Revan's voice startled Obi Wan, "How did you know I was here?" Obi Wan was still wondrous about the force, and thus did not yet know much about the intricacies of it.

"I sensed you."

"Through the Force?"

Revan had to chuckle at the innocence of that question, up until now Obi Wan had really never ran into any other force users, at least none that weren't Jedi or Ex-Jedi. "Yes." Revan responded, knowing that this would incite more questions from the young Padawan.

"How? Are you a Jedi?" Revan thought about that question, _was he a Jedi?_ He knew that he came from a historical figure, who was once a Jedi, but he himself was never a Jedi. He would never truly be able to join such a group. He needed the freedom, to be able to save the Galaxy from its dark fate.

"I am not a Jedi, although my father – the one who trained me – used to be a Jedi, a long, long time ago. Well before your time." Revan answered the question, knowing that if he didn't give him a little information that the boy would stay here for hours asking questions. "Now come, your master returns with another life form it seems."

* * *

Revan couldn't believe it, if he hadn't of seen it himself then he wouldn't, but it was true, Qui Gon had fought a Sith Lord outside his ship not even three hours ago, on the planet of Tattooine, the Sith had revealed themselves much sooner than he expected.

That was fine; he knew that they wouldn't be much of a match for him in a battle. He had the training under one of the greatest Jedi Knights/Sith Lords that the Galaxy had ever seen. He could hold his own.

* * *

He stood on the Repulsorpod for Senator Dustin Onasi, who represented the planet Taris, both he and Dustin knew that Queen Amidala was fighting a losing battle here in the senate, especially after the Trade Federation claimed that they were not invading and that they held legal rights for the blockade.

The fury of Lord Revan II could be felt by Dustin, who knew that he would take matters into his own hands, Dustin turned to his Lord, and nodded, the pod released from its dock, and started floating into the room.

Everyone was quiet; Taris usually stayed clear of matters like this, what was even more confounding was the fact that Senator Dustin Onasi was standing slightly behind a man dressed in black and red armour and cloak.

The voice that resonated through the Senate chamber came from the man in red, "People of the Senate, do you not hear the pleas of this young Queen, she cries for her people, who are being oppressed, she cries for her people, who are being murdered, and you all sit here in your fancy offices, while a planet is being destroyed by these Neimoidian Barbarians, who rely on the labour of droids, they claim to have no part in this _hostile_ takeover, yet I have seen first hand the Droids of the Trade Federation; do you not believe me? Do you not believe the Queen?" he looked around the large dome room, he could hear the whispers of the Senate, a few brave souls spoke out; one even asking who he was, "I am Lord Revan II, monarch of the planet Taris; I was on a diplomatic mission to Naboo when the peaceful planet was invaded senselessly. Now I ask you, will you help this Queen? Will you put an end to the invasion?"

No one spoke, from his Pod he could feel the greed coming from the Members of the Senate, he could feel the anguish coming from Queen Amidala, and it seemed that she knew just as he did that nothing would be done here, "So this is how it is? Fine, be cowards; I swear to you, Queen Amidala of Naboo, that the Grand Tarisian Army will come to your aid, I swear this to you, that I will do all in my power as leader of my Planet to help your people."

He watched as tears fell down her face, knowing full well that he was doing something no one else dared, his pod slowly floated back to its dock as another voice spoke up, "Alderaan, will lend support to Taris, through whatever means, we may not have an army, but we do have ships, as well as medical staff."

It was Senator Bail Organa, Revan smirked, so it seemed not everyone was as corrupted as they seemed.

* * *

Qui Gon watched as his Padawan and the young boy Anakin walked from the Council chambers, he could feel the anger coming from Obi Wan, and knew that it was unfair of him to say that he would be training Anakin when he still had a Padawan himself to train. He knew that Obi Wan had abandonment issues, and he had worked hard with him to get him to be more open about it.

It was just unfortunate that he had found the chosen one so soon, he just had to make sure the boy was trained, he would be the one to bring balance to the force, why couldn't Obi Wan and the Council see that?

"Master Qui Gon, what can you tell us of this Lord Revan?" it was Mace Windu who spoke.

"I do not know, Masters; he feels of the force, but neither light nor dark. He wields at least one lightsaber, but I have not seen him use it. It also seems that he has an army as well, its called the Grand Tarisian Army, and from what I've seen, they are fiercely loyal to Lord Revan II."

The council members, sat in quiet contemplation until Mace spoke up, "It seems we will have to keep a close watch on this Lord Revan II, and if need be we may have to take him out of power."

* * *

Lily Potter walked through the Potter Ancestral Mansion, smiling to her self; Daniel, while not receiving top marks (or anywhere near top marks) had come home safe and sound. She had so many plans for the upcoming summer that she just couldn't wait to go through with them.

Invitations had already been sent out to the children's families of whom she planned on coming to his party, she and James had seen to it to invite many families that had daughters, as to see if their son took an interest in any.

Lately James had been talking to her about the idea of a Marriage contract with either the Bones', Abbott, or Weasley Families, all three which were light sided Pureblood Families. She herself, did not understand why James was so set on signing a Marriage contract, but she would at least go through with it, due to the fact that its what James would want.

As Lily walked through Potter Mansion to an unused part of the Mansion, she came across a door which she had never seen before, at least not one that she remembered seeing, she paused; wondering if she should just go on with her day and ignore the door, or open it just to see the storage she knew that was behind the door.

She put her hand to the door and pushed it open; what she saw, was a young boys room, albeit full of dust and cobwebs, it had many Magic books on the book shelf, the bed was neatly made, there were a few toys spread out on top of dressers, and a mirror on the wall across from the Window; but what was truly shocking was the clothing set out across the bed as if whoever lived here planned on wearing it for the day.

Then she saw it; a small photo on the bedside table, of a tiny boy with jet black hair, and bright green eyes, he had a small frown across his face, as he sat with Remus Lupin on the couch of her Foyer.

Lily felt the tears come to here eyes as she saw the boy, her heart twisted, "Harry." She fell to the floor, weeping for the child that she just remembered that she had.

Hours passed before she was able to get a coherent thought into her head; why had she forgotten about Harry? Why did she think that Daniel was her only son? What had James done? Why did she allow James to do that to her baby?

One memory came to the front of her mind…

"_James, where is Harry?" _

_James had been sitting in his study, going over papers for his Auror Report when Lily came into the room, "What was that Tigerlily?" she frowned, "I asked you where Harry is? I know you don't like him, I know that you prefer Daniel, but he is still my son, and I still love him, now I will ask you again, where is Harry?" _

_James got a cold look in his eyes, "What could you possibly need the brat for? Daniel is the only son you'll ever need," he stood up from behind his desk, with his wand out, "I'm sorry Lily, but he's gone, and you will just have to accept that, Obliviate."_

She had been looking that day for Harry so that she could share with him, one of her books from school that she found; it was specifically a History book, something that he liked to hear about before bed.

She felt sick to her stomach, knowing full well that James had been lying to her for the last several years; she couldn't fight the feeling that Harry might be dead out there.

If only she truly knew what her oldest son was _actually_ up too.

* * *

Padme Amidala stood outside the door to the Tarisian Suite, where she knew that Senator Dustin Onasi and Lord Revan II stood discussing some issue or another. She knew that she had to come here to thank him herself, what he did in the Senate was something unheard of, no one ever put there political clout on the line like that, especially for a diplomat of her young age.

She pressed the button on the wall next to the door, and watched as it opened, Lord Revan II and Dustin Onasi stood side by side, looking out the bay windows into the marvellous sights of Coruscant. They both turned around to face her as she walked into the room.

"Ah milady, my heart goes out to your people." Dustin Onasi spoke to her softly, as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, "I hope our Army will be able to liberate the planet."

Padme didn't blush like other girls her age would have, she knew that he was just being polite for formality's sake, "Still Senator, I have to give you my greatest appreciation for what you did, for what your going to do, I can not thank you enough."

Revan stepped forward, she could see that he would be intimidating in a battle with his red and black armour/cloak, when he looked at you; it felt like he was piercing your very soul. "It is my pleasure, no planet should be oppressed such as yours is, with us at your back, this Trade Federation Blockade won't know what hit them." She knew that he could see that her eyes were puffy and blood shot, obviously from crying, "Don't cry milady, such a beautiful angel such as you, shouldn't be lowered to things such as crying."

Padme nodded, as she blushed, at age thirteen it was truly the first time she had been called beautiful and blushed, it had to of been the fact that this man promised to save her planet, or it could have been the fact that he was oddly mysterious, but she could not feel anything but good intentions from him.

"Thank you, Lord Revan. If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now." Revan watched as she left the Suite, before turning to Dustin who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"What?" Revan asked, as Dustin only smirked wider.

"Someone has a crush."

Dustin could almost see the outrageous look on Lord Revan II's face as he exclaimed: "I do not!"

* * *

Darth Maul stood on the terrace next to his master Darth Sidious, he knew he had failed his master when he sent him on the mission to Tattooine, he should have stopped the Queen from making it to Coruscant, but he was unable to due to the Jedi interference.

But that was not the reason why he was here in front of his Master; he was here because of the presence he felt on the ship back on Tattooine. It was powerful, and while Revan was speaking to the Senate, Darth Maul was outside the Senate Chamber, and that was when he sensed the power again.

Only this time, Sidious was able to feel that same power, and thus they were able to collaborate Maul's story, and figure it out that it was Revan who was the Powerful being inside the ship.

Sidious, who hadn't said much to Maul about this person, knew where he had sensed this power before; back a long time ago, when he was the apprentice, he knew that this Lord Revan II was the man he duelled on Kashyyyk.

* * *

James walked through the Mansion looking for Lily, he hadn't seen her since that morning before he left for work, he knew that she no longer needed to go in to work, due to the fact that all she did was write text books that were used in magical schools across the world, he was proud that his wife was a world renown author, but he could never quite understand her need to publish under her maiden name.

She was always saying something about making a name for herself, and loving the look on the Pureblood families' faces as they knew they were buying a text book for their child written by a Muggleborn.

He stopped into the kitchen, and saw a cream coloured piece of parchment on the counter, curious he picked it up and started reading.

_Dear James, _

_If you've gotten this letter, then that means I've successfully escaped the Mansion and long gone from here. I didn't want to leave Daniel, I really didn't; but I need to find my son. _

_You know the one you cast from the family, the one you abused. I cannot believe you did that, and it shames me to admit that I allowed you to do it the first few years, but now that I have my memory back, there is an eleven year old boy out there who needs to know that his mother still cares about him._

_I've left Daniel in your custody, mainly for the fact that I cannot take him with me, but let it be known, I will be back James, and when I am, you will have a lot to answer for. _

_Now be a good little Pureblood and sign the divorce papers. You can keep your family gold, seeing as I make more than enough money from my books. _

_All the best, _

_Lillian Evans_

James roared in anger, he knew that eventually she would have found out, but he hadn't planned on it happening until well after they were old and gray, and at that time she would have no need to leave him, because she would have had years and years to forget all about that little brat Harry.

He wouldn't sign the divorce papers, no, he would go find his wife and redo the memory charm. That way he could have his perfect family back.

James ran over to the fire place, throwing floo powder in on the way while calling out, "Help! Help! My wife's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**Please Review.**

**A/N2:** I really enjoyed writing that scene in the senate, its probably one of my favourites; as well as the scene in the Taris Suite with Padme and Revan. Any thoughts?

**A/N3:** Pairings.

I've received many suggestions, here they are:

_Padme Amidala_

_Aayla Secura_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Penelope Clearwater_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Shaak Ti_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Any others?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N1:** Again, I've had this chapter set up and ready to post for a while now, I just like to leave the other chapters up for those who read them, to digest what they've read, so I don't overwhelm you all too soon!

I also want to apologize for the mix ups that happened in chapter five, I did not mean to post chapter five for "the Hunted" luckily I was able to fix that mistake soon enough; the proper chapter is now up as you all know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the plot.**

Revan

Chapter Six

Lord Revan II stood on board the bridge of the Ebon Hawk, already the Tarisian fleet was fast approaching Naboo and he knew deep in his heart that the fleet would destroy the Trade Federation, the only problem was getting enough forces down to the planet to start with the liberation process.

Queen Amidala came to the bridge, and observed Revan as he though, she knew that he was thinking of possible plans to liberate her home planet from the Neimoidian oppression, and she was forever grateful to this man for the help he was giving.

Revan turned to face her once he knew that she was in the room, he smiled behind his mask, he had finally worked out a plan that would help them gain control of the planet.

"We will land on the eastern side of Theed, two of my Battalions will be there waiting for us-""How did they get there?" she cut him off, he only paused and then spoke softly, "I have a Battlecruiser already in orbit, they saw an opening in the defence and sent down the Battalion."

"While our small group here and the Battalion attack Theed, we will free Naboo's pilots, that way they may join my forces up in space attacking the Trade Federation."

Padme smiled as she saw the beginning of hope for her planet, soon they would be taking back what was theirs, and it was a glorious feeling of hope, a feeling of freedom.

If only she knew that this feeling would not last.

* * *

Qui Gon Jinn sat in between the young boy Anakin and his Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi in the Garage of the Ebon Hawk, when the Jedi council found out about what Lord Revan had promised Naboo, they had immediately ordered the Master and apprentice to accompany them to the planet for purely studying purposes.

What really upset Qui Gon, was when Revan said that they were welcome to come, as if he knew that the Jedi Council was telling them that they were to go; it was like he knew what the Council wanted.

To be serious, it worried him.

This man, had no prior connection to the Jedi, yet he knew how they worked, it was slightly suspicious when you thought of it.

Qui Gon turned to Anakin, "When we get into the Palace, you are to find a safe place to hide, and stay there. Do not get into trouble, it will be very dangerous, and it would not be good for you to get hurt."

The young boy; Anakin nodded his head as he spoke, "I promise sir."

* * *

Commander Ordo stood on the bridge of the Tarisian Flagship _Hallow_, it was a large Leviathan class ship that was modeled after the Mandalorian battleships of old, except modified with newer equipment and newer weaponry. Captain Kyn stood at one of the monitors looking over the battle plans for the fight that would be taking place above the planet in the next few hours.

Commander Ordo glanced slightly over at Captain Kyn, she really was a marvellous creation, she was a Clone that was certain, but what really made he special was the fact that she was also taken from the same DNA that had created himself, and the rest of the Clones. She just happened to be one of the Clones that had been designed to be female, something their Lord had specifically asked for, when he was originally creating them.

Captain Kyn would be leading the space battle from the inside of her own fighter, something which Commander Ordo didn't quite support but it was her own decision.

Commander Ordo would be coordinate the entire liberation from the bridge of the _Hallow_, and would be in direct contact with both Captains First & Kyn, as well as Lord Revan II.

From the bridge of the Hallow, he could see the four large Dropships head towards the planet surface, where they would meet up with those on the Ebon Hawk, and then move forward to take control of the Capitol.

* * *

_Mother of the Boy-Who-Lived; Kidnapped?_

_By Rita Skeeter _

_Just yesterday James Potter floo'd to the Ministry hysterical claiming his wife Lillian Potter had been kidnapped. The Auror's who were first on the scene claimed that they too believe it to be a kidnapping. James Potter had this to say, "I can not believe anyone would want to kidnap my precious Tigerlily, but if I had to guess, it would be the remainder Death Eaters that are still out there!"_

_After getting that one statement he retreated into his Ancestral Home and has not been seen since, could this truly be a kidnapping? If so, who would have the nerve to take the Boy-Who-Lived's mother? _

_Could this be apart of the same plot from those who took his twin brother Harrison all those years ago? Stay alert loyal readers, for I Rita Skeeter will get to the bottom of this._

* * *

Lord Revan allowed himself a smile behind his helm, they were doing it! They had made it to the Hangar where many of the Pilots that they had previously freed, jumped into the fighters, where they flew off into space to join the fray.

His Clone army was reinforcing the city, while they were on their way towards the throne room where the Viceroy was, as he glanced around the Hangar, he watched as the older Jedi Knight ordered Anakin to stay right where he was: in the cockpit of one of the fighters.

The blast door towards the throne room opened, revealing a black cloaked figure, Revan watched as he lowered the hood revealing the Sith Lord from Tattooine, Qui Gon turned to him, "Escort the Queen to the throne room, we shall deal with this threat."

Lord Revan nodded as he grabbed Padme's hand, "Quickly your Majesty, we are almost done!" Little did he know that the next time he would see the older Jedi, only one of them would be breathing.

As they turned down the long hallway that lead to the throne room, he turned to the soldiers and the Queen that followed him, "I will take care of the Droids." referring to the hundred or so droids that stood in between them and the throne room. The Clone soldiers nodded and moved into positions where they could send cover fire if need be, while the people from Naboo looked like they wanted to protest him taking on the brunt of the force.

He put his hands out to his side and called both his lightsabers to his hands, green and violet light lit up the hall as he force jumped into the fray of droids, slicing through them as he did.

As he spun, he deflected blaster bolts into the crowd of the droids, all the while taking them apart with his lightsabers, after he was finished, he stood and turned back to face his allies, "Shall we proceed?" Padme smiled as she ran forward with the soldiers behind her, "We need to make sure the room is secure, the Viceroy may not even be there, which could turn out to be a problem."

Revan nodded, "Then we will deal with that when it comes to that."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker flew out of the large Trade Federation station that orbited the planet of Naboo, and narrowly avoided the destruction that he had caused.

When he had first gotten into the cockpit, he never planned on getting shot out into space to join the fray of the battle, but as he got up there, he knew he'd have to start fighting back before he became dust in space, thus he quickly discovered the controls and fought the Droid fighters that came towards him. He smiled; droids just could not react as well as a sentient being can.

Over the comm. He could hear the Naboo pilots celebrating the demise of the oppression, he watched as the surviving Droid fighters fell out of use, becoming lifeless debris in the sky, he also joined the other pilots in picking off the rest of the shut down fighters.

It really was a good idea that he hid inside the cockpit of that fighter.

* * *

Obi Wan had never felt fury like this before, as he made slash after slash, of his lightsaber against that of his foe, behind him was the body of his Master Qui Gon Jinn who took a lightsaber blade to the chest.

Qui Gon was more than just a Master to Obi Wan, he was a father and a brother, he taught him everything he knew, and more. This _Sith_ Lord would pay for what he did, Obi Wan would see to that.

* * *

Captain Kyn watched as the small boy piloted the Naboo fighter back to the planets surface, she could feel from him that he had great potential; she knew that just from watching him destroy the station from the inside out. Something that would have been impossible for even the most seasoned fighters, at first she was considering to ask him to join the Academy on Taris that would eventually allow him to join the Tarisian Army; but she was shocked to find out that he was being considered for Jedi Training, she knew then that there would be no chance of her getting him to the Academy. The Jedi would never allow such a powerful individual to roam free, and especially not join a Army that was at the moment at odds with most of the Senate.

Only time would tell what the future held, she just hoped that the boy wouldn't be chewed up and spit out by the Jedi, which happened more often than not.

* * *

Captain First smirked beneath his helm as he watched the Droids in front of his men drop down to the ground, they were disabled! The space battle must have been a success then! He watched as the men started to secure the area and dismantle the droid army.

Today had been a good day; the people of Naboo had been liberated with little to no casualties on their side. Now he just needed to find Lord Revan II so that he could report and then get back to work with cleaning up the mess, that and gathering up their remaining forces and returning to Taris.

While First was not into politics, nor did he truly care for politicians (Dustin Onasi aside), he knew that the Trade Federation would take a serious blow, and would need major backing in the near future to even gain a minor amount of the billions of Credits they once held, which in the last day in a half, had dropped by the millions and would continue to drop due to the fact that they would dare to illegally occupy a peaceful planet.

Despite the fact that the Senate refused to declare it illegal for them to be there, the people who bought into the company knew that the company would get bad reviews and would thus sell their shares and stock in the Trade Federation, thus crippling it for the years to come; if it could ever truly get back to where it was.

Captain First smiled, overall it was truly a good day.

* * *

"How about this one?" James asked for what seemed like the one thousandth time, Daniel again, looked at the Witch in the picture and shook his head, "Dad she's not right for me, none of them are right for me, I'm eleven, do I really need to choose the witch I'm going to marry now?"

James glared at his son, "Its tradition for the parents to choose their children's life partners, so that they may get an adequate match to continue their bloodline, you know this! Its apart of our family. Its apart of being Pureblood."

Daniel looked at his dad, "I'm not a Pureblood dad, and mom is a Muggleborn, you were never forced into this stuff, so why should I?" Daniel pushed out his chair and got up and ran towards his bedroom on the next floor up, why couldn't his father understand?

He wasn't interested in girls right now, all he wanted to do was hang out with friends, play Quidditch, and pull pranks. Its all any eleven year old boy wanted to do; besides who wanted to talk about girls anyway?

* * *

Padme was standing next to Lord Revan, where they watched as the body of the Jedi Master was burning on the pyre, across from them, over the body stood the Jedi council and the late Jedi Master's apprentice, she watched sadly as he leaned down and whispered something into the ear of the young boy, who she had learned not that long ago was responsible for the destruction of the Trade Federation's space station that orbited the planet.

Lord Revan seemed anxious for some reason, that she just couldn't quite place, she knew he became a little withdrawn once Senator Palpatine had landed on the planet, that disturbed her, it seemed like Lord Revan and Palpatine were not on good terms; but that didn't change her good moon, Palpatine had been voted into office, he was now Chancellor of the Galactic Republic! Naboo would get the recognition that it deserved.

She knew that she owed a lot to Lord Revan and the people of Taris, for all of their hard work and sacrifice, because for all that she could do, it still would never be enough to repay the debt that Naboo was in to Taris; they helped free her planet from oppression, something no other planet was willing to do, not until Lord Revan stood up and publicly declared that he would do something about it, which he did.

* * *

Lily Evans (The former Mrs. Potter) walked down a side street in Paris; her contact had told her that he'd meet her here with some very valuable information that he believed regarded her lost son Harrison.

She was broken out of her thoughts as a voice spoke, "Miss Evans?" she turned and saw a tall man, with platinum blonde hair, "Yes Mr. Delacour?" the man stepped forward, and smile, "I believe I have some information for you." Lily nodded and motioned for him to continue, "it seems that one the night that your son, allegedly disappeared, the magical sensors went off the chart."

Lily was confused, so the magical sensors went off the chart? What did that mean, "Mr. Delacour, what does that mean?"

He sighed and pulled a piece of parchment out of his cloak, "As you can see, the pure magical levels went off the chart, those who were monitoring the levels believe that it was some sort of portal, due to the fact that it tunnelled naturally to somewhere else."

Lily looked shocked at those revelations, so a portal was formed the same night he disappeared, "Where did that portal lead too? Surely the researchers would have followed the magic of the portal."

Delacour frowned, "Unfortunately, when they followed the portal, they lost track of it," he then pointed up to the sky, "Up there."

Lily was shocked, how could a portal be lost in space, which was impossible, even the Muggles hadn't perfected space travel; then what had happened to her son? Where had he disappeared too?

* * *

Dustin Onasi stood in his office on Coruscant pouring himself a glass of Ardees; he grimaced at the bitter taste. He knew that in the coming years Taris would gain intergalactic publicity for the things that they would do, that much was certain after the battle of Naboo. Many other planets came towards them looking for protection from their some odd million strong army that Lord Revan II controlled.

Others came towards them with threats of violence if they even dared to attack any of their holdings; it was quite frankly scary that other planets would go that far.

He was content knowing that the Trade Federation would not be able to recover from their losses any time soon, especially with the Viceroy and his staff in prison, no it would be a long time before any of them could do more damage.

* * *

Lama Su was curious when he received a holovid message, especially when it was from a Jedi master; he claimed that the senate had secretly ordered the creation of a Grand Clone Army for the Republic; it was quite frightening that the Republic which had stood for over a thousand years (more if you counted before the Ruusan Reformation), would be planning on going to war, that truly was the only thing you needed an Army for, despite what he believed, he knew that after being paid for the job, he could not turn them down.

This money after all would help rebuild the Kamino economy, although he did feel like he should alert Lord Revan II that another large clone Army was being built, it might interest the young lord to know that there would be competition in the future.

* * *

Lord Revan II stood before the Queen of Naboo, behind him sat his personal space craft, the Ebon Hawk; soon he would be leaving, but he knew that he had gained a lifelong friend in the young Queen, he would definitely miss this world, it was truly a beautiful place, with beautiful people; he would leave this world a Hero, but he would be back, he could feel it in the force, something on this planet was calling him back. The pull was strong, but he had other things to do before he could return.

The Queen smiled sadly at him, through his visor he could sense the great sadness in her heart, "I wish you could stay, Lord Revan."

He smiled sadly behind his mask, and spoke softly, "I'm afraid I cannot milady, our stations require us to be at opposite sides of the Galaxy; but do not worry, for I will be in contact. We shall see each other sooner than you think, milady"

With that said, he bowed, and walked up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk. She stood and watched him for a few moments as the ship took off into space, Chancellor Palpatine, who still resided on the planet, stepped forward and spoke into her ear, "It will not do you any good to dwell on him, focus on your duty to your planet, and to your people. You do not know what he is capable of, or if he is even human."

Queen Amidala turned and looked at the Chancellor, "I fear you may be right, but I feel in my heart that he is truly a good person; everything he does is for the greater good."

* * *

**Please Review; I want to know what you think!**

**A/N2: **I had a lot of fun writing the Padme/Revan II (Harry) in this chapter, although I have not decided fully whom he will be paired with, I just want to leave the options open. Message me if you want to know what the relationship is between Padme/Revan at the moment.

Also be prepared for a few more time jumps; the more exciting parts will of course be during the Clone Wars, and Revan II (Harry) will soon be returning to earth; although he wont be there long.

**A/N3:** Pairings.

Again, I find myself strangely drifting towards the Padme/Revan II (Harry) pairing, although that could be because he really hasn't met anyone else yet. Hmm, I'll have to change that. The pairings with the Jedi characters will be hard to pull off, because of the whole celibate thing, but I may just give it a try.

Keep up with the suggestions for pairings; I want to know what you all think. I won't list them in this chapter because I have created a poll on my profile; take a look and vote! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N1:** Alright so here is another chapter; I've been working on this one for a few days. Many of you seem to want to have it as a Harem; but I really haven't decided, I've never done a Harem before. Also, some have asked me who will be stronger, the Revan's clones, or the Republic clones; and its not so much whose stronger, but more about the fact that Revan's clones have been around longer, they have more experience than the Republic clones.

Also, due to the time difference, Lord Revan II (Harrison) is between the ages of 18 – 21. Now for those of you who will crucify me for having him flirt with Padme, who was 13/14 at the time, don't. They're both royal, which means their used to those things already; she is technically an adult (since she is Queen); besides nothing happened; it was just to show a possibility of a relationship. And the fact that she was attracted to him, for the reason that he saved her planet and is mysterious. Also, add into the fact that what 13/14 year old girl doesn't want they're own knight in shinning armour? (See how that works? :P)

In other news, who has heard the new My Chemical Romance album? It's pretty sick! Loved it! Also, I just bought a new recording program called Mixcraft; anyone heard of it? I'm hoping to finish recording my concept album with it.

Revan

Chapter Seven

Severus Snape sat beside the hospital bed of his dearest friend; Lily Evans. A few hours ago, he had been floo'd from some magical hospital in France, where he was only told that he had to be there immediately. When he got there, he had never expected to see this; Lily was lying in a bed, looking deathly ill, while also being extremely under weight. But none of that compared to what the healers had told him: she was dying; dying from some form of mental trauma that came from experiencing a mind altering spell.

He knew immediately what that meant, James Potter had done something to her, and he only wished he knew what. It did him no good too just sit here beside her bed, but if he wanted to know what happened, then here would be where he got his information.

He felt truly helpless, something that did not sit right with him, not at all. He was the one who always led by example, he ruled his life by ruling his emotions; but how was he supposed to do that when his emotions where threatening to overwhelm him?

* * *

Obi Wan glared at the Council members before him, he had been mulling this over in his head for well over three days, since he had returned from Naboo; they wished for him to take on the training of Anakin, a mere child, while he himself was just a child. They didn't understand he wanted to grieve; he wanted time to get over losing someone who was like a father to him.

They just wanted him to accept it and move on; but Obi Wan could not do that; it just wasn't in his character. Mace Windu was the harshest, he refused to believe that Obi Wan needed any time at all, and that the best way to do it, would be to start training Anakin immediately.

When Obi Wan asked for a few months to collect his thoughts and feelings after Qui Gon's death, they refused him. That infuriated Obi Wan more than anything; that was also what brought Obi Wan before the Jedi Council today.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Mace Windu had an odd look in his eyes as he spoke, as if he had been defeated in some great battle.

"Yes Master; it is." Obi Wan didn't speak loud, but all twelve members of the council heard him.

"You do know that this will be permanent, there will be no coming back to the Order once you leave; your name will be stricken from our records, and you will forever be called Exile by any Jedi that you meet. Do you agree to this?" The more that Mace talked, the angrier you could see him get, Obi Wan hated that it came to this, but if training a child was more important than letting him grieve properly, then so be it.

"I Agree." It was that statement that finally closed the doors on the matters; the Council members looked back and fourth from each other before Mace stood up and walked towards Obi Wan.

"Hand over your Lightsaber;" Obi Wan did so, "From this day forward, Obi Wan Kenobi shall be forever exiled from the Jedi Order; all records shall be changed to reflect this, as will any future mention of him. He shall be forever known as Exile, to the Jedi Order. Begone." Obi Wan looked around at the council members; he knew that they were saddened, but only because they lost a member of their illustrious Order; Obi Wan turned from the Council and left the room, vowing that he would never return.

* * *

Lord Revan II watched from the metallic table as the medical experts hurried about the room; his face was bare for the world to see, something that had not happened in a long while; he trusted these people though, knowing full well that they'd never reveal what he actually looked like, no matter what the cost. They were only loyal to him.

One of them came towards him, "My Lord, we will be placing it in the center of your chest, right next to your heart. From the tests we did on the stone, it should stop the virus from spreading any more."

Revan looked up into the mans blue eyes, "Good, any side effects that I should know about?" the man, seemed to get nervous as this was said.

"We believe that the effects of the stone will make it so you cease aging completely. We are not completely certain; but it may also be possible that you could regain lost limbs as well."

Revan nodded, "That's fine. We will proceed with the procedure at your mark, doctor."

The doctor nodded as he turned to the team behind him. Revan smiled, he had finally figured out a way to stop the virus, hopefully it would be a permanent fix.

* * *

Sometimes being a Senator was not at all what it was cracked up to be; you had to constantly be ready to play mind games and word games with other senators; while being prepared for the verbal sparring that was sure to happen. You couldn't have friends, at least not publicly; Dustin knew though, that his performance over the last 10 years had made him very popular, if the number of death threats were anything to go by.

That of course did not change the fact that Lord Revan was his best friend; the one who he confided in; of course that could also be due to the fact that they spend most, if not all of their time together plotting and planning the future of Taris.

Dustin could tell that Lord Revan II felt a connection to the young Queen; and that frankly worried him, she would be in the limelight, and if Revan spent much time around her, then so would he. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and hopefully it didn't blow up in their faces.

Especially with all the enemies they seemed to already have.

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi stood on one of the many landing pads throughout Coruscant waiting for a ship that would take him to Manaan; where from there he would take another to the Planet Onderon; he had heard that he had an Uncle there; hopefully he would be able to lead him to his homeworld, and back to his family.

There truly was nothing left for him on this planet, or this part of the Galaxy; the Jedi council was falling, and Obi Wan did not want to be here to experience the backlash that was surely going to happen, Obi Wan could feel the darkness growing in the galaxy, something dark was coming, Obi Wan just hoped that he would be able to get out alive.

"Stewjon" a voice said from behind; Obi Wan turned around and came face to mask with Captain First of the Tarisian Army.

"I'm sorry?" Obi Wan asked as his face showed the confusion that he felt.

"You're family; they hail from Stewjon," Obi Wan's face showed the shock that he felt, never before had anyone told him where they lived, nor had he ever known where they lived; suddenly the galaxy didn't seem so big anymore, "I can take you there, you know. It's on the way to Taris; besides it will give us time to talk."

Obi Wan could feel his happiness building inside of him; he may not have any friends left, but he knew that this soldier meant him no harm; he smiled at Captain First, "Thank you that would be greatly appreciated."

Captain First nodded his head as he reached his hand to his belt; "You'll be needing this." He pulled a cylinder object from his belt and passed it to Obi Wan; Obi Wan knew what it was as he pressed a 'on' switch and watched as a yellow blade came out of the hilt.

"How? Where did you get this?"

First laughed as he put his hand onto the soldier of Obi Wan; "Lord Revan II told me that your lightsaber would be taken away; it seemed he knew that this would be your choice, and thus he built this for you him self."

Obi Wan looked shocked that the mysterious man would do something for him like that, "I'll have to thank him at some point." He clipped the Lightsaber onto his belt as they started to walk towards the landing pad where the captain's ship was docked.

* * *

You could not be born a Dark Lord; no that was not possible; you had to _become_ one, you had to have enough strive to change what was around you, to convince people that you knew what was best, and gain more followers as you carried out your plans to create change, like all Dark Lords, Tom had originally wanted to create a separate world for all those who had magic to live in peace.

A world where the Muggleborns would be taken at birth from their parents and raised around magic; unfortunately so few saw the need for this world, and even fewer were willing to fight for it, especially after the war with Grindelwald.

So Tom waited. He knew that eventually the younger generations would become larger (so that he could have a larger following), and that they would see the truth to what he was saying; incorporating Muggles into the Wizarding world, would only destroy it.

Unfortunately it had been too late; so many people had become afraid to use the arcane magic that Tom knew, and even more were afraid of him for his use of it. They believed him to be a sociopath that killed for fun, never realizing that he only killed out of need to remove obstacles from his path.

If he was in the midst of a battle; death was necessary. If a political leader was proving to be troublesome; death was necessary. His followers had to be willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. There could be no room for failure; although Tom had trained most of his inner circle himself, so that they knew how to turn a failure into a success.

He had only ever really made one mistake; and that mistake cost him ten years stuck as nothing more than a wandering ghost, unable to do anything to help forward his goal, and in his weakened state, most of his loyal followers were caught, and sentenced to life in Azkaban, while others claimed that they were put under the _Imperious_ curse, forsaking his name to save their public reputations.

The Potter children would pay, even if he only knew where one was. The other was just as much at fault, and eventually they both would die for putting a hamper on his plans; for he knew that they would both grow up to be his enemies.

Tom Riddle sat in his desk at his mansion as he smiled, Lord Voldemort would rise again, but it would be many years before he took an active role in attempting to regain his followers and his goal.

* * *

Daniel Potter was for once, actually scared for his life. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and Slytherin's beast has been unleashed into the school. If that hadn't been enough, his best friend Ron Weasley had been petrified.

It was when Ron was petrified that the rest of the Purebloods started to get a little worried about what was going on in the school, because at first, only Muggleborns had been affected, but now that a pureblood had been, it was a whole different ball game (so to speak).

Currently Daniel was sitting in Charms next to Draco Malfoy, they were partners in this class, and had been since first year, it was also this class that started them on a tentative friendship. James Potter agreed that this friendship would bring more success to the Potter Family, because it would be seen as an alliance between House's Potter and Malfoy.

Daniel turned to look at Draco, studying his facial features as he tried to master the current spell that they were being taught. "Do you know who it is?" he asked Draco.

"What was is?" He asked back, still concentrating on the spell, not at all really paying attention to the boy sitting next to him.

"Who the heir of Slytherin is." Draco put his wand down and turned to face Daniel, all the while looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"My Father says that there isn't an heir, and that someone is just pretending to be the heir."

Daniel was shocked, how could Lucius Malfoy believe that there was no heir, there had to be an heir, how else would the chamber be opened? He asked Draco as much.

Draco looked grim, "Daniel, there are no heirs of Slytherin left; the Dark Lord was the last one, and he had no children. No living relatives. There is no heir of Slytherin left."

Daniel nodded his head, he of course never mentioned the fact that he could speak to snakes, and he knew that most people feared that ability, especially his father. He turned back to face the front, and started back on the days lesson, forgetting about the heirs, and chambers for the time being.

* * *

Harrison awoke in a blinding white light, the first thing he noticed was that he was in his old emerald green apprentice robes, and his face was unmasked. He couldn't see anything for miles except for the blinding white light; a voice was spoken softly, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"_Hello my apprentice."_ That voice; he hadn't heard it in over twenty years, but he still knew that voice. The voice that had trained him, the voice that had saved him, the voice that had raised him. It was there, behind him. Harrison spun around to face Lord Revan.

"Am I dead?" He glared at his old master, "Did I die? Why am I here? And what are you doing here?" he asked each question in rapid transition, Lord Revan laughed as he watched his old apprentice wonder out loud of where this was.

"_You are not dead; that much is for sure."_ Harrison stopped talking as he looked at Revan, _"The Procedure that you were going through was a near complete success, the stone is currently countering the virus that was coursing through your veins; unfortunately the virus will always reside inside of you."_

That meant that the Stone was not an absolute cure like he thought it was; "What does this mean for me Master? He was frustrated, his master knew something that he didn't; and he absolutely did not anticipate this to happen, to be here; wherever here was.

"_Due to the stone being inside of you now, you can most assuredly live forever; unfortunately, the virus will always be there, and if you do not get that fixed, then you will find yourself becoming very sick if you over exert yourself, which could result in your death."_ Revan started to pace back and fourth, _"You will have to return to your planet of origin, that primitive planet, from what I've seen, has some sort of cure for this virus, although I still do not know why they had never caught it while you were there. Then again, they are primitive; it must be because of the time warp around their solar system that they are so primitive." _

Harrison couldn't believe it, he would have to return? He swore that he would never return to that desolate place; he would rather die then go back. "I wont return there master, I swore it." Immediately after speaking, he could feel the anger through the force; his master was greatly displeased.

"_You will return; or you will die. You have no choice, especially if you wish to complete your goals."_ There was a finality in Revan's voice, Harrison knew down in his heart, that Lord Revan was right, he would eventually have to go back, to finish what was started all those years ago.

Harrison nodded his head; "I promise that I will return once again in the future," Harrison knew that he was making a steep promise, especially since he hated that he had to go back, but a promise was a promise, and he'd go through with it. "Can you tell me more about where we are? And how you're here, you're supposed to be one with the force, I saw you go."

Revan turned to look at Harrison, _"Good, that's all I can ask of you,"_ before he took a deep breath and continued, _"We are in your mindscape, this is where your thoughts come from, where your feelings are hidden, and where your plans are started."_

Harrison was astounded that this place, actually was so intimate with him, no wonder why he felt oddly calm here, it was apart of him. "So are you some physical manifestation of myself then?"

Lord Revan chuckled, _"No, I am not. When you absorbed my life-force and memories, you're brought me with it; I have always been here, except until now, I was unable to show myself to you. Until now that is; now that is. With the combination of the sorcerer's stone and your body, I was able to use energy to show myself again to you, and have this conversation right now."_

Harrison nodded, "So will you always be able to talk to me then? Will this be a permanent thing?"

Revan shook his head, _"No it will not; after this meeting we will not be able to do this again, at least not for a long while. Just don't forget to do what I asked of you; this Galaxy needs you."_

* * *

Padme smiled sadly to herself, six months had passed and she had sent invitation after invitation to Lord Revan II to join her, at the Palace of Theed for gala's and ball's and yet, he never responded to anything that she sent; it was as if he dropped off the face of the galaxy; something that upset her greatly, she wished she knew what he was up too.

She truly never felt this way before about anyone; she never had the need to know what they were doing at every part of the day, because no one had ever intrigued her this much before.

She just hoped that nothing bad had happened to him.

* * *

Mace Windu walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple alone; the council had allowed Obi Wan Kenobi to leave six months ago, and now they had to find a suitable master for Anakin Skywalker; that was until Mace Windu decided that he would teach the boy.

He never truly believed in the prophecy, and still didn't; the boy could just be an anomaly, but whatever he was, Mace would train him to be the best that he could be. That was a promise that Mace had made to himself.

* * *

Lord Revan II stood in front of his throne room, looking out to the millions of people that had come to see him on this day; it was the first time in over six months that he had been seen in public; they all knew he had been busy with something, but no one dared to ask what.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward to address his people; "Many of you have been wondering what I've been up too these past months, and while I cannot tell you everything, I can tell you this: I have been searching for more ways to Defend our Great and Powerful Tarisian Empire from those who wish to destroy us." The murmuring in the crowd was a low rumble, "And now, I want you all to meet Obi Wan Kenobi; first of the Knights of Revan." He pointed to Obi Wan Kenobi, and watched as he stepped forward for the entire crowd to see. "The Knights of Revan, are going to be a group of highly trained force users, who are loyal only to the Tarisian Empire; which in the upcoming months will be expanding to cover our moons as well as neighbouring planets; their headquarters and Academy will be located here, on Taris."

The crowd cheered; they knew that the Knights of Revan would be their version of the Jedi Knights, but not so restricted. They also knew that they had a slightly higher than average level of Force Sensitive People due to the fact that they were all mostly descended from Clones of Revan I and Revan II.

Lord Revan smiled; the Grand Army would have a sizeable increase with the addition of there own faction of Force users, he knew that the darkness was getting stronger over the light, and something had to be done, hopefully Obi Wan would be willing to lead this faction, once he completed his training that was.

* * *

**A/N2:** The next chapter should bring us back to earth, for a little while at least. I hope you will enjoy it!

**Please don't forget to review! And check out the poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N1:** I'm hoping that this will answer any questions that you have, I know I said we would probably see Revan on earth this chapter, but unfortunately we won't see him there yet, he is almost there though! Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Revan

Chapter Eight

Commander Ordo looked upon the bronze metal droid that stood in front of him with much distaste, it looked like a walking pile of junk, he really had no idea what this rusting piece of metal could have his master so worked up about, "Sir, with all do respect; what the hell is this?"

Lord Revan chuckled, "Oh Ordo, you have much to learn, this is my predecessors most prized creation, HK-47." Commander Ordo looked at Lord Revan like he was crazy; this piece of junk was well over a millennia old, how could it possibly be as 'great' as Lord Revan said it was.

"I see my Lord, if you may excuse me; I need to oversee the reports on the new capitol ship." Lord Revan nodded and watched as Commander Ordo walked out of the control room.

Before the door closed down behind him he heard a distinctly metallic voice ask, "Inquisition: Master may I eliminate that disrespectful meatbag?" all he could hear after that, was the loud laugh of Lord Revan as he told the droid that that was Commander Ordo of the Tarisian Empire, and he was not to be killed.

'_Great,'_ thought Ordo, _'another being that has sociopathic tendencies.' _As he continued to walk towards the shipyard, he could only hope that this one did not end as bad as the last.

* * *

Time was a fickle thing when dealing with the force, through the force someone could live for more then seven lifetimes. It was though also one of the first lessons that Lord Revan had taught Lord Revan II when he was first brought into this galaxy from Earth; it would also be one of his most remembered.

* * *

_A young boy who looked to be the age of fourteen looked up to the darkly clad man who stood before him, "Sir, why is it that time feels shorter here?" _

_The man looked down at the boy internally thinking about how he could answer this question without making the child so much more confused, "Time is nothing; only space between the beginning and the end. Here in this Galaxy the force is everything, it is time, it is life, it is death, but most of all it is all seeing. Through the force we gain an immortality of sorts; that is why you feel like you have barely aged a day; it will be like this for most of your life, I suspect that you will look to be the age of twenty well after your fiftieth birth year."_

_The young child nodded his head, understanding that there were things he just wouldn't always comprehend; this would be one of them. "Sir, what is the difference between earth's time flow, and the time flow of the Galaxy?" _

_Lord Revan smiled beneath his mask, he had chosen the perfect Heir to train, he was intelligent, but he had common sense and did not put all of his faith into books and facts. "The Earth moves slowly, due to the fact that the time flow of that solar system is blocked by something not natural, I have tried to figure out what it is, but I cannot for the life of me understand what. Because of this, you have aged naturally for someone who lives inside the Galaxy; partially because you do live in the Galaxy now; thus that explains why you look to be fourteen." _

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi looked out into the vastness of space he knew that not too long ago Dustin Onasi had purchased Shipyards for the Planet so that they may begin building more capitol ships for their fleet, already they had ten capitol ships; all purchased from the Kuat shipyards; they were said to be the largest ships money could buy.

Now since the purchase of their own shipyards, they could start building their own ships, something Taris had never done before. Soon there would be Tarisian Capitol ships (as well as small freighters and fighters) flying through space, all ready to defend the Tarisian Empire.

Obi Wan smiled, he knew that joining the Tarisian Empire (which was not really an empire, due to the fact that every planet/moon that belonged to it, held a Governor who was elected into office, who handled the day to day things) was a shot in the dark, first because he did not know whether or not they would take him, and second because he really knew nothing of their plans.

Now that he was here, he knew in his heart that he had made the right choice; this is where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Padme watched as the thousands of nobles danced and laughed all the while talking politics; she hated it. No one here wanted to better the entire galaxy, all they cared about was themselves. It sickened her to no end that these people had control of the power, that these people could throw away lives so easily, especially if it kept them in power.

Padme turned down another would-be suitor who asked her to dance in favour for watching the crowd interact; she could see her guards strategically placed around the room searching for anyone who held any nefarious deeds.

She stiffened as she felt someone walk up to her, "Your Highness, may I have this dance?" it was a deep voice that spoke, she was just about to turn him down when she turned to speak to him, she stopped.

He was mysteriously handsome with long black hair, he was tall and well built like someone who kept in shape, but it was his eyes that drew her in, he had the brightest emerald green eyes she had ever seen. He gave off an air of familiarly as if she had met him once in her life already.

His hand was held out towards her, she smiled and put her small hand in his and spoke softly, "You may." He led her out to the dance floor, already aware that she was being watched, knowing that everyone was slightly curious (while others were mad) that she had chosen this stranger to dance with over everyone else in this grand ball room.

The band off to the side started a new song; it was a slow march, one that you could easily dance too while holding a conversation. The mysterious stranger was oddly good at it; he easily led her in this dance all the while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Can I have your name?" He looked amusedly at her. "Surely your name is not that big of a secret stranger?" if at all possible, his grin got larger than before. "If you do not wish to tell me then you can find yourself another dance partne-"

His deep baritone voice cut her off, "Revan" she looked at him with wide eyes, "You may call me Revan, Milady." She was shocked this man was Revan, the one who saved her entire planet, the one who answered her plea for help when no one else would.

"Is it truly you?" she asked with desperation in her voice. Revan nodded, outwardly she showed no signs of anything, but he could feel through the force that she was dying to ask him a thousand questions.

"I am sorry Milady that I was unable to answer any of your calls, I was unfortunately detained due to medical reasons, but rest assured all is well now." He knew that if he lied to her, she would know. That was why he told the truth, knowing that she valued nothing more than the truth.

"I'm glad that everything is alright, it would be a sad day for the galaxy if the great Lord Revan II were to be taken away." She could see the mirth in his eyes, knowing that he took it as a joke, just as she intended it to be taken.

"I know that you recently turned Fourteen, and while I was detained I found myself unable to get you a gift, thus I felt this would be appropriate, for you see no one aside a select few, and now yourself, have seen my true face; it is something I cherish, my identity. And I knew that you would cherish it as well." He looked deeply into her eyes, silently conveying the message. She nodded with a soft smile on her lips as she hugged him closer.

Maybe balls weren't as bad as she first thought them to be.

* * *

Lord Revan stood on board the _Hallow_ pacing back and forth planning his next moves he had very little time to get his Army ready for the war that would surely break out in the years to come. Already the Trade Federation had started to rebuild their small business Empire, although Neimoidia would never have the reputation that they once did in the Senate, they would work harder and harder to get back what they had lost.

He turned to face the two men who stood behind him, "Obi Wan, you are now Knight General Obi Wan Kenobi, the leader of the Knights of Revan; begin training more and more apprentices so that they too may be able to become Knights. When an apprentice becomes a Knight, their title will be Knight Commander. Apprentices will have no title, due to their youth. Is this understood?"

The newly christened Knight General Kenobi nodded his head and bowed deeply before his Lord, and watched as Lord Revan turned to face Commander Ordo.

"Commander Ordo, with the new promotion of Knight General Kenobi, who is head of the Knights division; I am pleased to say, you are now General Ordo, head of the Army division, together you will both work together and conquer our enemies."

General Ordo nodded and saluted, he knew that it was a great honour to gain these new positions, especially since there are many who would die for them. "General Ordo please choose your successor, remember both of you are the highest authority in our Empire next to myself. Your word is law. While I am gone for the next little while, you both will be in charge. Am I clear?"

They both nodded, knowing that soon they're Grand Army will be even greater than before. Lord Revan II smiled beneath his mask, they were the perfect choices for this; both obedient and intelligent. They would have the next group of soldiers and Knights ready for battle soon.

* * *

Padme looked down at the photo held in her hand; it was of her and Revan on the night of the last ball dancing, they looked amazing together. She looked up at the Handmaiden who brought it to her, "Is this the only one?"

The handmaiden shook her head, "No Milady, others may have caught this moment as well."

Padme thought to herself, she could see that the Handmaiden was getting nervous, "Fine, leave this copy here. Have our splicer track down every other record of this moment; and destroy it."

"It will be done at once, Milady."

Padme smiled, "Good, oh and this conversation never happened."

* * *

The Ebon Hawk flew silently through space towards its destination; Revan knew that once he was on Earth he'd have to be careful due to the mistrustful people that live there. If he said or did the wrong thing, they would with out a doubt strap him to a table and dissect him, all the while taking apart the Ebon Hawk to look for his secrets.

There was a slight rumble of the ship signifying that he had just passed into the solar system, he was almost there. Hopefully his comm. would work long range that way he could keep in contact with what was going on back home on Taris.

He knew that Dustin Onasi was scheduled to meet up with King Grakchawwaa who was currently the high ruler of Kashyyyk and leader of the Wookiee Royal Families. For years the galaxy had been abusing the Wookiees and Lord Revan felt like it was time for a change, by offering them a place in the Grand Tarisian Empire, where they would be treated as equals, all they had to do was help build and design his war ships, in return they would gain protection from the fleet, and a voice in the Senate.

It was originally Kenobi's idea to have Senator Onasi represent the entire Empire in the Republic Senate, while the Empire itself would have its own council, called the Tarisian Council. Every planet and moon that belonged to the Tarisian Empire would have their own elected governor who would sit upon the council, thus they would be in charge of their planets day to day affairs; While Lord Revan ruled the entire Empire.

* * *

Senator Dustin Onasi stood before the senate feeling completely irate at the way that many of them had been acting. They felt that they were better then everyone else, they felt that they had the right to tell him what to do, if only they actually knew what the Tarisian Empire was capable.

He smirked to himself knowing that in the next few minutes the whole senate would be up in arms from what he had to say, he watched as Chancellor Palpatine finished up his last point before turning to the waiting senate, "The floor is now open for any who would like to speak their peace." He spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear him; no one moved, all knowing that they really just wanted to get home; very little was ever dealt with after the senate meetings when the floor became open. Typically much of what they needed to deal with were dealt with in the Senate meetings, or submitted as a topic of discussion.

This would throw a wrench into their best laid plans.

The Chancellor looked over as Dustin's pod detached from the dock and floated towards the center of the senate; "The Senator of Taris will now have the floor."

Dustin nodded towards Palpatine before turning towards the rest of the senate; he cleared his throat as he began to speak. "My dear Senators of the Republic today I come to you on behalf of my people with news of great importance, the Tarisian Empire is proud to announce that we have gained four more states by cultivating and populating our moons." There was a low murmur from the Senate, this was all of course old news for them, "And we have also added a new State called Kashyyyk to our Empire, this state is located" the murmur became a loud roar as Senator Dustin kept talking, "exactly where they planet Kashyyyk is; they will be represented by the Empire's Senator in the Republic Senate and will be protected by the Grand Army of Taris."

Dustin sat back and watched as the senate went wild, Chancellor Palpatine tried to desperately gain order from the chaos, but Dustin knew that he would not gain much, this was a shock for the Galaxy, and the Wookiees would now be protected from prosecution and enslavement by the powers that the Tarisian Empire held.

What he had also failed to mention was that they also had the moon of Kashyyyk under their control too, oh well, they would find out soon enough anyways.

Life was good for those who belonged to the Tarisian Empire.

* * *

The people of the Tarisian Empire were divided between four classifications; Wookiees, Humans, Clones, or Clone-Descended. Around twenty percent of the Empire's population were Wookiees and almost all of them resided on Kashyyyk, where they lived in their Treetop cities, working on plans for new Starships and weapons for the Empire, some also did the same on the moon that orbited Kashyyyk. Overall very little of their day to day life changed, and their planet only saw a small change when a new Treetop city called _Dornwar City_ was built, it was the only city which held any of the Humans and Clones whatsoever.

The Humans were of course the only remaining descendants of the Humans that once lived on Taris well over four thousand years ago, they mainly live upon the surface of Taris, but some had moved beyond that, to live upon any of the four moons that orbit Taris. They truly only made up ten percent of the Empire's population

The clones made up of forty percent of the Empire's population, almost all of them were cloned from the DNA of both Revan I and Revan II, they by far made up for the highest population.

When they were first brought to Taris they were already fully grown; now a days, they only stay inside the Cloning Tanks for nine months, and then are released into Taris as a new born baby, where they are then brought to different Academies all across the Empire, where they are raised next to their Human counterparts. For every six children born three of them are clones.

Clone descended are the most interesting of all, they are the by product of the Humans mating with the Clones, they only make up thirty percent of the population; it is through them that the Tarisian people will live on. For every six children born, two of them are Clone Descended.

They knew that their Empire would not get much bigger, in fact Lord Revan II did not want it to get any bigger, at least, not in space wise; their people would eventually become a large population, but many of them would spend their lives in the fleet, fighting for the Empire so that they may protect the Galaxy from Darkness.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**A/N2:** I hope this explains a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1:** So I'm kind of angry at the lack of readable stories. I really just want to read something new that doesn't have the same plotline as everything else, or has a "not used very often" pairing. Any stories you'd recommend? Just let me know!

Also, there will be a time jump soon. Probably just a filler chapter and then a time jump to the Clone Wars. Which is always fun! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Revan

Chapter Nine

Lord Revan walked down a no name street in a city that he did not know the name of; he had been here on earth for well over seven hours walking and looking for anyone that could help him out, so far he had no luck. Everyone in this country spoke a different language than he did, and when he asked for a "Healer" everyone just looked at him oddly.

The city looked like it was an old city, it had to of been around for over a hundred years which meant that these people surely knew what he meant by a "Healer". What was even more interesting was the fact that there were little tiny lights everywhere; on top of buildings, in windows, on trees, it looked like they were getting ready for a festival of some kind.

Faintly he could hear someone speaking Galactic Basic, (although here on earth it would be English) and turned to look for where the voice was coming from. He could make out the small form of a young girl with thick curly brown hair who was pulling a man and woman behind her, obviously her parents.

"Come on Mom, the entrance to the Magical shopping district is here!"

Revan smiled and headed towards the girl and her parents knowing that they would possibly be able to help him find a healer. He caught up to them at the entrance to a dark alley, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but here your conversation, I'm looking for a healer and I have been unable to converse with the people of this country"

The young girl enthusiastically began talking, "That's not a problem, my name is Hermione Granger I'm a Muggleborn you see, yes I'd expect as much since this is France and everyone speaks French here, if you just walk with us down this alley then we will enter the French Magical shopping district where all of the best healers are set up."

Lord Revan could only nod his head in acceptance as this young girl walked him into the alley, "So what's your name? How come you're here?" he smiled as the little girl asked him more questions in rapid succession.

"My name is Revan, and I'm here searching for a healer that can help me cure a virus that I have contracted, don't worry though it's not contagious." The parents had at first seemed hesitant to be around him until he said it wasn't contagious.

* * *

General Ordo stood on board the _Hallow_ which was one of ten _Interdictor-class _cruisers that the Tarisian Fleet had in their Navy, many people believed that these capitol ships were outdated, but the truth was they had been redesigned by many of the best ship designers the galaxy had to offer, all on the command of Lord Revan, who wanted a fleet that would be different, but yet could also hold its own against other ships of the same class.

It was a shame that afterwards he made sure that the designers would be unable to sell this design to anyone else.

Ordo looked down to the datapad in front of him as it beeped and flashed; he smiled to himself, Dustin Onasi was able to purchase the plans for a new capitol ship that was similar to the _Interdictor-class_ cruiser that they already had, it was called the _Immobilizer-418_ cruiser, these plans would be sent to Kashyyyk where the Wookiees would begin to build two of these amazing ships.

Ordo himself hoped to gain some of the new Star Destroyer plans that were out there, unfortunately the Republic did not want to sell these just yet, and only parted ways with the _Immobilizer-418_ cruiser after some carefully placed threats and promises.

It was turning out to be a good week for the fleet, considering the Wookiees had also this past week finished redesigning the schematics for _S-250 Chela-class_ starfighter and the _Aurek-class_ tactical starfighter, and within the year both would be on board every Star Destroyer in the fleet.

Soon all would fear what the capabilities of this fleet were, not many would want to face them in open confrontation, and at least not when they witness the power they had.

* * *

Commander First stood in his personal quarters looking at the new issued armour that Lord Revan had crafted specifically for his army; the armour was based off of the Neo_-Crusader_ armour, in fact it looked almost identical.

But that was not all the armour did, the colour of the Armour was different depending on station: the General would wear Silver, the Commandant would wear Green, the Commander (which he now was) would wear Gold, and the Captains would wear Crimson, while anyone below the rank of Captain would wear blue.

Lord Revan believed that by wearing this specific armour type it would make the Galaxy remember the fear they felt when the true Mandalorians once walked amongst them, when the Mandalorians were truly something people did not speak of, solely on the fact that they had terrorised thousands of star systems.

Lord Revan also wanted the people to remember how he single handily brought them down.

Lord Revan could be so vain at times.

* * *

General Kenobi sat across from General Ordo in the board room of the Hallow they had just finished talking politics and the number of forces that they had ready, the new armour had already been distributed out to the men that were already on board the Star Destroyers that currently were guarding the Empire; Lord Revan had left them strict instructions with what they were supposed to do, and Kenobi knew that they would have no choice but to go through with them.

You did not just disobey a direct order of course.

"Lord Revan has had me promote one Captain on each Destroyer to the Rank of Commandant; from this point forward each ship shall be under direct order of one Commandant, who will then have approximately five Commanders and thirty Captains underneath him on the ship, of course this does not account for the Knight Division, which will be solely left up to you." Ordo knew what he was talking about of course he had been trained from _birth_ for this.

Kenobi nodded, "All knights will have the basic rank of Captain, in which they will be divided into squadrons of five, with one the Rank of Commander. I believe that there will be an as of yet undecided number of squadrons on each ship, we have yet to actually look into this, since we only have two squadrons ready for battle

General Ordo looked at Kenobi, "How does the Academy work anyway?"

Obi Wan sat back in his chair and sighed, "All Force sensitive's are taken at age six to the Knight Academy, where they spend three months training, and then a month where they go back to their parents. This happens in repetition until they turn sixteen where they then go for the trials, upon completion they are granted the title Knight and assigned to a team." Obi Wan quickly looked down to the datapad he was holding and then looked up again, "As of now, all students train for twenty hours a day, every single day; its hard on them at first, but as time goes, they become stronger and stronger, soon I feel that they may surpass the Jedi in strength due to the commitment it takes."

Ordo stared long and hard into Obi Wan's face, "Good."

* * *

"Milady, I feel that it would be best if you distance yourself from him, Naboo is a peaceful planet and the more you are seen talking to and allying yourself with him, people will believe that you support the War Machine."

It was Palpatine again; he was constantly trying to get her to stay away from Revan not understanding why she found him so interesting; would he ever understand why she felt that she had to be near him.

He saved her; but most of all he saved her people which meant so much more to her than anything else.

She saw Palpatine as a grandfather that much was for sure, but sometimes he was so over protective that it was unbearable. "Chancellor, I will take into consideration what you have said," she saw him smile, "But I will continue to do what I have always done, Good day Chancellor."

She watched as his face fell before closing the view screen, sometimes being Queen was not at all what it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Revan stood inside the ancestral home of the Delacour family, when the Grangers had escorted him through the alley, they brought him to the First healer they could find; that just happened to be Samuel Delacour. When Samuel had found out who he was he brought him back to the ancestral home where he claimed that he had something to show him.

"Harrison, I met with your mother a few months ago." He glared at Samuel, "It turns out that she had been under a strong _Obliviation_ charm that kept her memory of you to a minimum, it was broken this past summer."

Revan turned his head away, "I don't see why you're telling me this."

"I'm telling you this because she came to me looking for information on you, she was looking for you Harrison."

Revan didn't say anything; he just continued to look out the bay windows onto the grounds, trying to keep his mind away from thinking about his Mother.

"She's dying Harrison, when your father cast took her memory, it also destroyed a part of her; in a few months time she will be nothing more than an empty shell of what she used to be."

"I still don't see why I should care; she was never there for me. Why should I be there for her?"

Samuel glared at him, "She told me that he biggest mistake was losing you, that she could not live with what she had done, the only thing that is keeping her going is the thought of you; Would you let her die knowing that you could have given her peace?"

Harrison glared out the window at some unseen enemy, contemplating what he his next move, "Fine, have it your way." Samuel smiled, the poor woman would finally get some peace, and hopefully now she would rest easy.

"She is just down this way," he pointed down the hallway, "In the Guest wing, follow me."

Reluctantly Revan followed Samuel down the Hall.

* * *

Samuel Delacour stood in the study across from his brother Allan Delacour and his wife Apolline. It wasn't everyday that the long lost Potter came to your practice asking for help, it also wasn't everyday that you had his mother in your long term care either.

"He has no money." Samuel said, "I do not think he will be able to afford the help that he needs, add to the fact that we have received no payment for his mother either."

Allan looked thoughtful, while Apolline spoke, "We may have to turn him away, we cannot hand out our services for free, especially when the Potter family is already so much indebt."

Samuel shook his head, "He claims that he is not apart of House Potter anymore, but apart of a much more powerful house, which he calls House Revan. Suffice to say, he really owes us nothing, since he was disowned." The other two looked up at him shocked, "but that does not mean that I am willing to just give away our services."

They all sat there deep in thought, it was Allan who spoke "Maybe there is something else he can offer us? Something that will benefit House Delacour."

* * *

Lord Revan stood at the foot of the bed watching his mother quietly rest; she had definitely taken a toll since he had last seen her. Her once luscious skin is now pale and gaunt, giving her a sick look. He could feel through the force that her life was slowly slipping away.

It was a shame really that James Potter had treated them both like that. They were both broken souls, he at least had found an output for his anger, she had only just opened her eyes to deceit that had been in front of her all this time.

He was about to turn around and leave when he heard her faintly talk in her sleep, _"Don't… please… I need… Harrison, need to find… my son… I'm… sorry…"_ he watched as a frown became permanently etched on her already sunken face, oddly enough this pulled on his heart; this woman who until now had never really been a thought in his mind was making him want to do something, making him want to help her.

Why? Why should he help here? She really had never hurt him other than doing nothing to stop James, yet by her doing nothing it caused more damage.

"She's been in and out of consciousness for the last few months, saying things like that" a voice cut in, "she's been calling out for you mostly." Harrison turned around to see Samuel at the door leaning on the frame, "unfortunately she is a liability since its costing us so much money to take care of her, and were not even getting paid for her care" a sad look crossed his face, "I'm not one to throw someone out who needs help though."

Revan didn't say a thing, he just turned to stare a Lily Evans, watching as her chest moved up and down, "Is there anything you can do?" he asked finally after a few minutes of silence. He didn't have to hear Samuel talk to know that he was shaking his head no. Revan moved forward towards Lily as he removed a small metallic object from his belt; his Comm.

Samuel watched as he calmly pricked a little bit of blood from Lily and placed it on his metallic object. This was of course followed by him speaking into it; "HK send this sample to our guys back home, I want to know what we can do to help her." Revan then stood up and turned to face Samuel, "If there is anything I can do to fix her, I will do it." He took a deep breath, "Now, let's talk about me."

* * *

On Taris many scientists work day in and day out in the Genealogy labs making sure that every clone that comes out of their labs is perfect; they had a very simple (although they dealt with complex problems daily) job; which was to analyze and recreate the DNA of Lord Revan I and Lord Revan II, but that was not all what they did.

They also were charged with manipulating each clones genetic structure so that they would be able to have both male and female clones; another little change they made was so that each clones genetic structure was the same – yet different. So that in the odd chance that the clones were too _mate_ with each other there wouldn't be a generation of deformities.

Although Lord Revan II had already thought up a plan where they would begin to take samples from other beings; in which they would clone them and add their DNA to the pool. This had already been started with the addition of Carth Onasi's DNA and the creation of the prime clone Dustin Onasi. Already there were thousands of clones from that specific bloodline.

They knew that soon Obi Wan Kenobi would be asked to donate his own DNA to the mix; and with the three main lines their Empire wouldn't have much to worry about in terms of interbreeding.

* * *

Lord Revan stood inside the parlour of the Delacour ancestral family home, after just spending the last three hours going through tests of all sorts waiting for the results that would be ready at any moment. He had spent the last month and a half here going through all sorts of tests and processes; now his only thought was the hope of being able to finally understand this virus and what it could possibly mean for him.

The door opened as Samuel and Allan Delacour walked into the parlour, Revan turned to them and walked over to the set of couches, glancing at both of them. "It's worse than we thought" spoke Samuel softly, "It seems that the virus started about a year after you were born and has been affecting your magical channels in your body; we believe it has been happening ever since you were in close proximity of the Killing Curse that had been cast at your brother."

Revan glanced back and fourth between the brothers, "What can you do to help me?"

Allan sighed, "Luckily that stone inside your chest – yes we know about it – has already begun to keep it at bay, unfortunately, and it would make the magic react badly to most typical cures that would be used."

Samuel continued for his brother, "We have a new option that we had designed for special cases, and believe me, this happens a lot, and as of late there have been many special cases." He set the papers that he was holding onto the table in front of him, "We will be using runic crystals that will be placed around your body as you lie on a bed; from there you will drink the essence of purity, and we will begin our chanting; hopefully if all goes well you will be cured as the night ends."

Revan smiled; "This is great news indeed, when can we go through with the process?" he watched as both brothers turned to each other and frowned. It was Allan who spoke next.

"Unfortunately it is an expensive process, and you have no access to funds. This would mean that you are unable to qualify for this procedure."

Revan sat and glared at the brothers, "So you'd have me just leave and die then? This virus will kill me. Surely you must know this?"

Samuel stood and paced, "Fortunately we have devised a payment of sorts that will cover both you and your mother, since you now plan on taking her with you." That had been something else that had been discovered in the last month and a half of him being here: his people back on Taris believed they could cure her, and so he planed to bring her back with him to Taris.

Revan sat back on the couch and glanced uneasily at both brothers, "What is this payment of yours?"

Allan smiled, "House Delacour is losing prominence my daughters are the last of our legacy, and both have already been chosen by prospective suitors; none of which will give me an heir to continue the Delacour name, this is unacceptable. Luckily after talks with my eldest Daughters suitors' family, they have allowed me to find a donor of proper pedigree to supply me with an heir. This of course would be you."

Revan narrowed his eyes at the Delacour's, "Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Samuel nodded his head at Revan, which only made him narrow his eyes more.

"We want you to spend one night with Fleur, who shall then be on fertility potions in which you shall impregnate her, from there we will treat your virus and you can take your mother and leave, any time after that."

Revan considered what he was being offered and what he was being asked for, in reality it wasn't much; he could easily be able to do so and just leave the child with its mothers family.

"I want to be apart of the child's life; I will give you the items you would need to make that possible; I also want to be alerted to everything that goes on. You will contact me if you ever need anything. Do you agree to these conditions?"

The Delacour brothers looked at each other, over the last month and a half they had found out that he had been for the last twelve or so years in a galaxy far far away, and that he held amazing powers at his fingertips, and that he also was an Emperor of sorts (although he only ever went by the title Lord). The brothers glanced at each others eyes and nodded, "We agree to your conditions."

Revan smiled, "Good then I accept."

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay so this chapter was slightly harder to get out than most, due to the fact that I've just been so gosh darned busy! Haha, Christmas is soon, I'm almost done all my shopping…

**A/N3:** The Pairings are almost completely done, and you'll probably figure it out after the next few chapters.

**Please Review? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N1:** Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas! I know I will! You will all have to let me know what you get for Christmas! Think of this update as my gift to you! On a sombre note: I work midnights all this week and next. Sucks I know.

On a high note: I just started recording a full length Album with my band, hopefully it will be done before next December.

Okay so right now in this story the timeline is like this: Star wars is about a year after the battle of Naboo, while Harry Potter universe is around year two. I hope this clears up a bit of confusion for you all!

Revan

Chapter Ten

Mace Windu stood in front of the fallen form of Anakin Skywalker his disappointment was obvious in his eyes as he glared at the young boy; he expected more from this chosen _one_, he expected excellence and yet the boy couldn't even duel properly. They boy would have to learn to defeat the fear and anger in him; else he would never come to his full potential.

"Get up _boy_, let's do it again." Mace didn't look back as he walked towards the middle of the Training Mats; young Anakin stood up slowly and shuddered as his pain filled body screamed against these actions.

"Master; can we please take a break, I'm sore and tired. Please?" the boy whimpered as Mace fixed him with a terrifying glare.

"No we can not take a break, you are the chosen one and as such you must learn to be the best, the only way to do this is to fight the pain. Fight the anger, fight your hatred." He twirled his violet coloured lightsaber into a ready pose, "Let's do it again."

* * *

Revan smiled to himself in the mirror of his room at the Delacour Ancestral Manor, many would believe that he was giving too much to the Delacour family, others would believe that as the Lord of a powerful Empire he would easily have access to the funds that it would cost to pay for the treatment that he was undergoing; and while that all is true, he had something else in mind.

You see, the Delacour's were one of the Noble Veela Family, from the Delacour brothers mother, and as such, their blood would have the Veela DNA at one of its purest forms; and he knew that the people of this planet protected their blood at all costs and as such, he couldn't necessarily walk up and ask them for a bit of their blood.

So with a little bit of force persuasion, he was able to influence their minds into believing that this was the only way for him to pay for the treatments; by giving them an heir through the Eldest Daughter: Fleur Delacour. They believed that they would be getting an Heir; when in actuality he would allow them to have this child for a few years, and then he'd return to take the child; and with it the Noble Veela DNA for him to clone.

He would train this child to be loyal only to him, it would be one of his greatest Knights once it graduated from the Knight Academy, of course he knew that the Delacour's wouldn't just let him walk out of their home with the child, and that is why he knew that he may have to kill them if they got in his way.

The Magical's of this world believed themselves superior to everyone and everything; but they did not know the true power that the force gave you; it was a power of mind, and a power of will.

The people of this planet would serve him well; especially after he returned to England they would have no idea what hit them, he would have them believe that they were the ones in control, yet he would be pulling the strings like always.

* * *

Allan Delacour worked for the ministry unlike his brother and wife who were both Healers; he spent most, if not all of his time working on inconsistencies in magic as an unspeakable; one of which had been the inconsistency of one Harrison Potter from England. His coworkers from England had contacted him several years ago, when the birth records (which were kept in the Department of Mysteries) for said wizard jumped from saying he was six years old, to twenty-one.

What was even more curious was the fact that they stayed at age twenty-one, and have not gone higher or lower since; almost as if some magic were keeping him there. So of course when his brother had an appointment from one Harrison Potter; he immediately told his brother to bring him to their home Practice, so he could see for himself.

What he saw stupefied him; there was not a twelve year old boy standing in front of him, but a twenty-one year old man. It was like he had just skipped from age six to twenty one, it was quite frankly impossible.

It wasn't until the blood work came back that he and his brother discovered something different in his blood: it was like his whole entire DNA had sped up and then stopped all together; but what was weird about it was that it had sped up naturally, almost like it was meant to happen. When asked about this, Harrison gave them a very straightforward answer: he was from another Galaxy that followed a different time flow.

Normally he would be very sceptical; or at least he would be if he hadn't seen the results himself. Of course he as a scientist wanted to know more and quickly started to do more tests on Harrison. It was while doing the full body test that they discovered the existence of the Sorcerers Stone deep in his chest cavity; they knew that the Flamel Family had been killed, and their house burned to the ground and it was obvious who had done it.

But he and the rest of his family (the ones who knew that is) just couldn't bring themselves to be angry; it was as if the anger about their deaths just did not exists. Samuel then had discovered a cure that wouldn't result in Harrison's death.

It was also Samuel who had delivered the news that Harrison would most likely be unable to pay for any of the Treatments that they would be able to give; and unfortunately the one that would work, was also the most expensive one. That was when Allan had an idea, House Delacour would die out this Generation unless they were to have someone to carry on their name and blood; why not create a child for House Delacour between Harrison and his eldest daughter; this child would also belong solely to House Delacour.

All in all, it would benefit both Harrison and House Delacour.

* * *

Bail Organa smiled at the young Queen whom he had a soft spot for ever since she came into politics as the Princess of Naboo they quickly became friends due to their same beliefs towards most aspects of the Galaxy; especially when it came to peace.

Bail could feel her plight as she begged the Senate to help her people who were being oppressed by the Trade Federation; it was a new comer to the Senate who came to her aide; Lord Revan and Senator Onasi of the Tarisian Empire. A collection of planets joined together through their Monarch and Government.

A relationship was formed in that very instant between the Queen of Naboo and the Tarisian Empire; one that could be both good and bad. But one thing was for sure; Chancellor (at the time Senator) Palpatine did not approve of this relationship.

It was something anyone could see if you looked close enough.

All political games aside; Bail felt that Lord Revan would be someone that he could get to be friends with; a revolutionist, someone only looking to make the Galaxy a better place in spite of all the darkness.

* * *

"Voldemort has been silent for far too long; the Ministry would have you believe that he is dead, destroyed by Daniel Potter." He paused and took a slow drink out of a glass of water that sat before him, "But we know better; he has returned and with him the Death Eaters. Although I do not know what his plans are, it is plain to see that he is obviously buying time to gather more forces, probably from the Dark aligned countries. That is why I have gathered you all here, you all will be the eyes and ears of the Light the first of many to fight Darkness; while the Order of the Phoenix is disbanded; the Phoenix Corps. Will live on, continuing the fight against Darkness."

Albus Dumbledore looked around the table at each face, "I will be dividing you all into two teams called Red Phoenix and Gold Phoenix. Edgar Bones will be the leader of Red Phoenix," he looked at Edgar Bones before speaking again, "Your team will consist of Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom."

The men in question nodded their heads as Albus Dumbledore continued with the rest of the room, "Alastor Moody will lead Gold Phoenix; your team will consist of Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Ted Tonks."

"Red Phoenix, there is an item that I am looking for in Little Hangleton; I will give you instructions after wards. Everyone dismissed; long live the Light."

Everyone around the table stood and spoke at once, "Long live the Light."

* * *

Samuel wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he looked down at the unconscious form of Harrison the ritual had been a success; and for the time being Harrison was asleep so that he would be able to rest and recuperate. He partially wanted to head over to England so that he may take a look at Daniel Potter; knowing that if Harrison was suffering from this disease, than more likely than naught Daniel would be as well.

Samuel smiled to himself as he thought about the child that would soon be brought into the Delacour family; it would truly be a powerful child; especially considering who the child's father was.

All in all, this would turn out to be a great deal for the Delacour Family.

* * *

Revan looked down on the nude sleeping form of the Young Fleur Delacour and watched as she rested peacefully after what they had done together; most would call him a pedophile and say what he did was wrong; that things like that should never happen. Unfortunately she was a Veela of Noble blood, and this was how things were done in the Wizarding world.

Eventually that would change, he would see to that. But at the moment he had to take care of things on the home front before he could even start to think about worrying about this backwater planet. He was here for two things only: a cure, and the DNA that would help him even out his planets blood pool. Of course, the DNA he wanted would have to wait a few years before he could come and collect, but that didn't matter because he would have the DNA that he wanted.

At whatever the costs.

* * *

The members of Gold Phoenix were searching the area of land that used to be Flamel Manor being careful to not disturb the rubble or evidence that may still be there somewhere. Alastor had chosen to take his team here to personally take a look at the building and the area where they were supposedly killed.

Something just did not add up, their bodies had been recovered and checked for _everything_, and the only explanation for how they died was a burn located on their chest that happened before death. That just did not make any sense to anyone really; how could a burn be the cause of death? It just didn't add up.

Twin pops resounded as Gideon and Fabian returned from the morgue where they were checking the bodies, "Mad Eye, we have a problem." Spoke one of the twins as they walked towards the three that had been searching the premises.

"Well lads don't just stand there, spit it out already." Alastor spoke gruffly as his magical eye swirled around looking constantly for any signs of danger.

It was Fabian who spoke as he reached Alastor, "We just were at the morgue checking over the reports on the bodies, and something just doesn't make sense."

"Its actually quite unbelievable, and probably impossible." Continued Gideon.

Alastor narrowed his one remaining biological eye as he gruffly asked, "What is it already? We don't have all day here." The brothers looked at each other before speaking.

"The reports state that the magical signatures on the bodies don't match the recorded signatures of the Flamel's."

The group stood in silence not looking at each other, they didn't have to; the silence spoke volumes of what was going on through their heads, knowing that they had just stumbled onto something big, something that was bigger than everything else going on.

"Are you saying that the Flamel's aren't dead? That those bodies aren't theirs?" it was Ted who spoke, cutting through the silence. The Prewett brothers looked at him and nodded. Kingsley spoke exactly what they were thinking:

"Oh shit."

* * *

Samuel and Allan Delacour watched as the spaceship left the grounds of their Ancestral Manor content with all that had happened over the last few months; it was summer now and summer always meant a new beginning, especially since they would be having a new member in their family in a couple of months.

Samuel smiled to his brother as they walked inside their home, holding the Comm. Unit that Harrison had given them claiming that he wanted to be in connection with the family he had sired a child for, Samuel scoffed at that thought; he would eventually use this child to try to take the Potter Family money, but first he would raise the child to be the _perfect_ heir to the Delacour Family.

It was by far the best idea he had ever had.

* * *

Lord Revan II stood on board the Bridge of the Ebon Hawk as it flew out of the Atmosphere of the Earth; the people of this planet honestly thought they could out manipulate him, the Lord of an Empire. He who held _billions_ at his command, they were foolish to believe that. And they would eventually understand that he never under and circumstance lost. It just wasn't in his character.

He pressed a button on the console before speaking, "HK release a probe, I want eyes and ears on this planet." He didn't wait for a response before cutting the channel. The Delacour's were idiots for thinking they could control him, especially since he led them on, believing that they were in control; when in reality it was he who was in charge.

He pulled a vial of blood from his robes smiling to himself, he got what he wanted. Pure Royal Veela blood; with it he would add a new group of clones to his Empire; adding more and more power to his people. The Galaxy wouldn't know what hit them when the Veela Clones came about.

Lord Revan smiled to himself as he thought of Samuel Delacour, he believed that he could take the Potter Fortune; he was an idiot for believing so. He was even more so when he believed that he could out manipulate him (Lord Revan).

It was by far the worst idea Samuel ever had.

* * *

Please Review.

**A/N2:** I hope this chapter answered a few questions.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N1:** Okay so this chapter brings us up to **Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the clones** – **and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** – please remember that because Harry grew up in the Star Wars galaxy he is older, around the age of 20, while on earth his twin Daniel is only 14.

Now, in the last chapter**, Fleur was actually 15 years old**, she was in fifth year. Now of course she's in her last year.

Revan

Chapter Eleven

The Republic was dying; it was easy to see since every day that passed more and more planets and systems left the Republic to join the newly formed Separatists' and many others were showing an interest to join the Tarisian Empire, it was simply unacceptable; Especially when many of those worlds were from the Core, many of which had been the founders of the Republic.

Palpatine had been disgusted with them. They were weak and all they wanted was to hide behind a powerful force: Lord Revan and his Armada. Palpatine couldn't have this he needed the entire galaxy to be under his control. Not this upstart Revan.

He watched as the many leaders of the Separatists talked about their plans of action, and what they needed to do to win the war that they started; although it wasn't much of a war: more skirmishes between the Separatists forces and the Tarisian Fleet (mainly due to the fact that the Republic had no Army to speak of.).

Palpatine had plans, plans that had been in motion for a long time and no one, not even that foolish Revan would put a stop to them.

* * *

_Galactic Republic: Ten Years after the Battle of Naboo_

"Glad I am, Senator to see you alive."

"Thank you Master Yoda, I fear for what still may be planned," Padme looked around the room at the Jedi and Chancellor before continuing, "Are there any leads? I want to know."

"Unfortunately my Dear, there was no trace of the assassin. Perhaps it would have been better had you stayed on Naboo; I fear that with the vote this close to being finished the treats will only become harsher and more frequent." It was Palpatine who spoke looking at her like a Grandfather would.

Padme looked into his eyes defiantly, "I will finish this Vote, and then leave on board the personal Ship of Lord Revan, the _Ebon Hawk_. I must take part in this vote, my voice must be heard."

"I really feel that you should not go to the lions den, Lord Revan has proven to be dangerous, and you do not know what he is capable of Senator Amidala." Again Palpatine's argument had fallen on deaf ears; they had this conversation way too many times for her to care anymore. Palpatine sighed, "If you're so set on going, would you at least allow us to have a Senate appointed guard to go with you? Perhaps and Jedi?" as he spoke, he looked towards the Jedi Masters in the room.

Mace Windu looked up at Padme and spoke, "That can be arranged, Padawan Skywalker had just come back from the Rim Worlds, this would be the perfect learning experience for him."

Palpatine stood and smiled widely, "Perfect! Then it is settled!"

Padme could only frown at his sudden excitement.

* * *

Samuel Delacour stood on top of the tallest tower of the Delacour Ancestral home, below him the building was on fire while the other towers were falling to the ground, this central tower stood as the flames crept higher and higher. In front of him stood Lord James Potter of House Potter; and a group of Mercenaries that House Potter had in their service.

It was all futile now; he was the last free member of the Delacour Family he would die here, with the rest of his families' honour. He remembered how it all started; it was unfortunate that how it started was also how it ended.

* * *

_Fleur held her one year old child Alana in her arms, ever since giving birth to the new Delacour Heir her family had finally become happier; her Father Allan was no longer stressed from his work in Politics, and her uncle Samuel and mother Apolline we smiling more and more at the patients that they helped. _

_This child was truly a blessing of the Gods. At least it was until her father came home one day with the worst news: Lord James Potter was petitioning the removal of the child from the Delacour family, stating that the Delacour Family was only trying to take the riches of the Potter family. _

_Luckily, since Lord James Potter had disowned Harrison Potter he had no claims to the child at all; and the ICW ruled in favour of House Delacour. _

_Allan knew that this would only anger Lord James Potter, and so he quickly had their homes wards upgraded and strengthened. _

_If only that truly would make a difference._

_It was July 29__th__ 1994, (the summer before she would start her final year at school) the Delacour Family had just settled down for dinner when the wards went off, "Apolline, take the girls and get to the Apparation point, quickly! Go!" Allan spoke harshly as he watched his family run, he turned to Samuel and spoke quietly, "We will deal with this scum that believes they can attack us in our own home."_

_Apolline ran with her Granddaughter and two daughters through the back court yard of their ancestral home, behind her she could feel the heat of flames, obviously someone had started a fire in their home, hoping to burn it down. _

_She could hear the heavy footsteps of men as they chased after her; from the sides of her vision she could see spells as they were cast, fly by her. "Gabrielle hurry to the gates, quick my daughter." Her eight year old daughter ran faster (if it was even possible) towards the gate as her seventeen year old daughter fell to a spell; Apolline grasped Alana even tighter to her chest as she closed her eyes and ran harder. _

_She felt defeat over come her as a spell washed over her back, sending her to the ground. She fell with only one thought in mind; at least Gabrielle got away safe._

_Allan and Samuel had taken out a few of the mercenaries that had attacked their home and were currently pinned down in the corridor that led to the central tower of their home, they both had caught a glimpse of the crest on the chest of the mercenaries, it was the crest of House Potter. _

_Allan expected an attack, just not one so soon; he desperately needed to believe that his family would be safe; that they got away to safety. He knew that if he and his brother stayed where they were eventually they would be caught by a stray spell or worse, be beaten to submission. _

_Suddenly the spell fire stopped; he quickly stole a look at Samuel noting the fear in his eyes. 'What was going on?' was all that he could think of before a voice spoke out, "Stand up and turn yourselves over, its over Delacour's" it was James Potter who spoke, the illustrious head of House Potter had finally shown up. "If you fail to do so, we will be forced to use brute force to make you submit to our will."_

_Allan had enough, Potter had been trying for weeks to gain control of Alana, and he would have none of it. This would end now. He stood up and spoke loudly, "Potter how dare you come blasting into our Home, and demand us to submit to you."_

_James smiled to himself, this was all the opening he needed: will Allan Delacour standing there in view for everyone. James nodded to one of the mercenaries and watched with grim satisfaction as he raised his want and shot off a heart stopping curse that connected with Allan's chest. _

* * *

Samuel raised his wand and pointed it towards James and the Mercenaries; "You shouldn't have done this; there is someone more powerful than you who will be angered by what you have done, he will tear our world apart looking for the child that you have stolen." The mercenaries laughed at him, but he would have the final laugh, he had already used the Comm. And sent off a missive to Revan, he knew that he would come and save his daughter from these beasts.

James stepped forward towards Samuel as his face took on a sombre look, "Samuel, if you surrender yourself to us now, we will go easy on you."

Righteous anger filled up inside Samuel, "_Easy_? You'll go _easy_ on me? How bloody noble of you, after you slaughter my family and destroy everything we own, you'll go _easy_ on me? No, I will not surrender myself to the likes of _you_."

Samuel raised his wand and cast a spell into the ceiling of the tower, as the roof caved in around them he took a step off the ledge of the terrace and fell to his death. He was content in knowing that he did not allow James or any of his mercenaries to kill him themselves.

* * *

James Potter stood inside his Ancestral home getting ready for the Trials that he would be attending today and thought back to how all this started. How everything had gone to hell so quickly after his son's third year.

For many years he had been trying to set his son up with a betrothal contract between him and another pureblood or half-blood witch, but to no avail his son shot down each and every choice that James brought to him. Eventually he started to get angered by the constant negative answer that Daniel continued to give him that it made him angry; there were almost no English families left to make a contract with, nor were there any French.

Something had to be done about it.

He had a contract drawn up between Daniel and the Bulgarian Family called the Krum's who had a daughter a year younger than Daniel; he felt that this would be a good match (due to the daughter's older brother being drafted to the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team). And so during his summer after third year he decided that he would present this contract to him, as he approached Daniels room he heard noises coming from the inside.

Quietly he peaked through the crack of the door and the door frame and what he saw shocked him to his core: his son and Heir Daniel Potter was full on snogging with the Muggleborn Dean Thomas.

Now normally James did not have a problem with people who were Gay or Lesbian; but this was his only Son and Heir. He needed someone to carry on his blood and name; and if Daniel could not, then he was loath to have to find his _other_ son, the one who he sent away due to his inadequacies.

James quickly made his way to the Family room, where the Family tree was kept; and what he saw shocked him to his core, a line connected his oldest Son, Harrison to Fleur Delacour; and beneath them was the name Alana Delacour.

It was then that he started to petition the daughter of his oldest son to be removed from their care; and be brought to England where she belonged; but he was turned down. Multiple times.

Then he was approached by Lord Lucius Malfoy with the idea of just raiding the Delacour Ancestral home; due to the fact that the Veela family had obviously used trickery to gain a daughter through his son. It was such an obvious attempt to gain House Potter's riches. He of course readily agreed, and Minister Fudge quickly agreed as well.

The entire operation was a success overall; both the male Delacour's were dead and obviously unable to have a trial; but all the Females had been caught and were awaiting trial in Hogsmead; the young Alana Delacour was of course given to James where she would be raised as his Heir, (due to the fact the Daniel was now no longer the Potter Heir.) he had tried to get her name changed to Alana Potter, but the Goblins claimed that Ancient Magic was stopping the name change from happening.

Life was good overall.

* * *

Lord Revan stood in the hangar of the Citadel Station staring at the shuttle that had just landed that would be bringing in Senator Padme Amidala and Padawan Anakin Skywalker; he knew that the Chancellor only wanted to have an inside look at what went on in the Tarisian Empire, had no real interest in Padme's safety which angered Revan beyond belief.

The Tarisian soldiers stood in formation on either side of the exit ramp, he smiled behind his mask knowing that this was really only for show; so that Anakin's first glimpse of his Empire would be of power.

Slowly Anakin and Padme made their way over to Lord Revan as he watched them through the visor of his mask; he could see even from across the hanger the beauty of Padme, it made him feel something he had never truly felt before, something in his heart told him every time he saw Padme that she was special to him, that she truly meant something to him.

Over the ten years that had passed since their meeting on Naboo, and his consequential saving Naboo: they had built a strong friendship that only got stronger and stronger the older they got. The media always spoke of a hidden romance between the two, when there had only been a close friendship; although many people frowned on their friendship due to her age (only being fourteen when they first started it) and his armada (claiming that he did not hold the same views as she did), but that did not stop them from growing together.

He smiled behind his mask as he bowed slightly and spoke, "Senator Amidala, I brings me great warmth to my heart to see you grace this beautiful planet once again." He watched as the twenty four year old Senator blushed slightly. Skywalker on the other hand, had a frown appear on his face as he heard the Lord speak.

"Oh Revan, it has been way too long, you will have to tell me about your travels and the happenings of your mighty Empire." Lord Revan nodded as she spoke and turned to one of the Captains standing nearby, signalling him over.

"Milady, the Captain will show you to the waiting room where we will await the shuttle that will take us to the surface, I just have some last minute business to deal with here; and I'd like it if the young Padawan here could lend me a hand." Padme smiled and nodded as she walked off with the Captain leaving the Padawan with her long time friend.

Anakin began to speak after she left; "She shouldn't be alone here, it is my job too-" Revan sneered behind his mask as he cut off the young Padawan, "It is your job to do nothing, if I wanted too I could have killed her with just a single _thought_," Anakin felt a pressure in his head as he fell to his knees, the pain in his head being slightly overwhelming, "you presume too much she is more than safe here in my Empire; she has been here many times over the last decade, and do not assume that because the Chancellor assigned you to her protection that that means you can tell me what I can and cannot do."

Anakin looked like he wanted to protest, but before he could Lord Revan spoke again, "You are only here because I _allow_ you to be here."

* * *

James Potter stood next to Lucius Malfoy on the wooden stage, the three Delacour women stood across it at an even pace with a noose around each of their necks; a large crowd had come out to see the proceeds of the trial, and even more wanted to see the beasts be put down. So that all Veela may know their place, distantly in his mind James felt grim satisfaction that he was able to take out the entire Veela Royal family so easily.

It was their fault really; they should have had better protections than just some measly wards.

Walden Macnair stood off to the side next to a wooden leaver as he began to speak, "Dear people of the British Magical Empire we are here today to see a great wrong righted." He turned slightly to the Delacour Women, "Apolline Delacour you are charged with attempt of destruction of the Noble House Potter; you have been found guilty: the Penalty is death. Fleur Delacour you are charged with attempt of destruction of the Noble House Potter; you have been found guilty: the Penalty is death. Gabrielle Delacour you are charged with attempt of destruction of the Noble House Potter; you have been found guilty: the Penalty is death."

The crowd had started shouting out obscenities at the women viscously wanting to see them pay for their _crimes_. Apolline closed her eyes, silently praying; as Gabrielle and Fleur cried.

A single thought went through all of their minds: life was soon to be at an end.

* * *

**A/N2:** So we have seen a darker side to Revan… I wonder what he will do about Anakin's feelings. Also you all have a choice should the Delacour women die or live? (You can vote on my profile.)

**A/N3: HAPPY NEW YEARS!** I had originally wanted to post this yesterday… but I had to sleep since I worked midnight last night… yes I know midnights on new years eve sucks.

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Edit: I fixed all the miss-spelled words that were in the story; thanks to Teufel1987 for pointing them out to me! **

**A/N1:** I hope everyone's new years was good! I don't have much to say right now. So on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Revan

Chapter Twelve

Magical France is not unlike other countries with regards to its history; for up until the last five-hundred years, they had one of the darkest. Magical France has always been separated into two states: Northern France and Southern France. Although while France was separated into two states, it only had one Ministry of Magic this was mostly to give off a unified front to the rest of the world.

Southern France was ruled by the Veela King Vulcan; Southern France was mostly populated by Veela thus it was no surprise that the Royal Family would also be Veela. Northern France was ruled by the Pureblood King Thadeaux; Northern France was populated with Witches and Wizards.

Despite the fact that one was a pureblood and the other a Veela there were no hostilities; in fact both Kings had betrothed two of their grandchildren. King Vulcan had his grandson Allan Delacour be betrothed to King Thadeaux' granddaughter Apolline; together they had two daughters: Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour.

This was the first time in five-hundred years that both Royal Bloodlines had ever been combined; the downside was that neither Apolline nor Allan was any where close to being in line for the throne.

XXXX

Gerard Fay was the current Minister of Magic; and while he usually loved his job; he did not like being woken up at three AM to be told that both Royal Families had been massacred an hour previous. In fact it angered him to no limit that it happened, especially when he had always told the Kings to have more than just the small battalion of men posted at their Residences; and the residences of their families.

He knew it would come back to get them eventually; he just wished it hadn't been during his term as minister.

He had received a report from a sleeper cell in England that Apolline Delacour and her two daughters (Fleur and Gabrielle) as well as her Granddaughter (Alana) were all being held and that they were being tried for treason in the morning; with the execution being planed for the afternoon.

Gerard knew he had to act fast to get together a strike force to retrieve the remaining members of the French Royal Family. It was luck that allowed it to be these specific members of the Royal Families to live, due to the fact that Fleur, Gabrielle, and Alana had the blood of both Royal Families in them.

This would prove crucial in the long run, since they would easily be able to unify France in a single effort. England would pay; but first Gerard had to put together the strike force, afterwards he would deal with the ICW.

As Gerard walked towards the offices for the French Royal Army he had one thought in mind: England will wish for death after France was done with them.

XXXX

Gerard stood in front of thousands of reporters for all different types of French Magical news papers and wireless radio stations; he knew that this would be one of the most well known interviews for all time; especially after they get wind of what had happened the night before.

Gerard cleared his throat as he stepped forward towards the podium, "Ladies and Gentlemen our country has suffered a great blow just a few short hours ago: English soldiers came into our great lands and attacked all the residences of the Northern Royal Family and the Southern Royal Family." He paused to let the reporters in the audience catch up with their quills, "They massacred both of our Glorious Kings and their Families."

He felt a righteous anger seep up into his soul as it influenced his speech, "And right now they hold the remaining Heirs hostage and plan to execute them this afternoon. This is unacceptable; the remaining heirs are of course Apolline Delacour and her two daughters and granddaughter; something must be done." He took a deep breath as he prepared to say the final line of his speech: "Because we will get our heirs back; and when we do there will be War. England will pay tenfold for the blood they spilt."

The crowd went up into loud cheers, all of them calling for blood.

XXXX

Anakin paced through the suite that he was staying in during his time on Taris, he hated this place everyone was too happy, too peaceful, to perfect. He just couldn't understand why these people would be happy under a dictator like _Lord Revan II_, it just didn't make sense. He hated it all; Hated that there could be happiness in one part of the Galaxy when the rest was suffering; what made these people different? What made them happy? What made it so they didn't suffer like the rest of the Galaxy did?

Most of all he hated how much his Padme loved it here, she shouldn't approve of this place, where the Army and Ruler were law; but yet she believed that this place was perfect, _'the people are wonderful'_ she had said when they first walked through the streets of Taris; he could almost see the smirk behind Lord Revan's mask.

He had thought about her every day for the last ten years, and he had thought about how their reunion would go; out of all of his dreams, he never thought that it would go with her hanging onto every word Lord Revan said. He hated that she felt open with him, that she would spend their entire time walking through Taris, talking excitedly with him.

She was supposed to do that with him: Anakin Skywalker, The one who had loved her unconditionally for the last ten years; not some dictator of an Empire who quite possibly could push the entire Galaxy into open conflict.

He would have her; he had to have her. She was his, just as he was hers. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala: there names were written in the stars. He had seen it, now she just had to see it too.

XXXX

Dustin Onasi sat on a couch in his private suite on Taris after just having dinner with Lillian Evans; the mother of Lord Revan. If he had thought when she was first brought to the Tarisian Empire that he would fall in love with her, he would have had himself checked out by the greatest doctors of the mind; yet here he was three galactic years later.

"Is something the matter?" she asked as she walked over to the couch with two steaming cups, "You look frazzled."

Dustin shook his head, "No Darling, just reminiscing." Lily smiled knowingly at him; she too over the last three years had gotten better than she had thought; after having her mind reconstructed she was declared fit for release. The only downside was that she held no memories, those had been locked away, to the deepest depths of her mind.

The medical personal who worked on her told Dustin and Lord Revan that if those memories were to be unlocked she could quite possibly have a relapse: one that she might not come back from. Lord Revan then decided that she should know that he was her son, and then sent her to the Artesian Academy (one of the three academies in the Tarisian Empire) where she passed her program (Galactic Politics) with flying colours.

It was then that Lord Revan appointed her as Senator Dustin Onasi's personal assistant; this was mainly so that Lord Revan had someone to keep an eye on his frail mother, and to keep her close at the same time.

It didn't take long for Revan to see the feelings that both held for each other; he soon approached Dustin and spoke to him, telling him that he should act on the feelings: no one else would be good enough for his mother, other than the young Senator.

Three years later and here they were sitting alone in his personal Suite; "Lily, I have a question for you."

Lily turned to him slightly and spoke quickly, "If this is about the negotiations with the Senator from Onderon, then I must remind you that that man was a _pig_." The anger on her face and in her voice made Dustin laugh to himself, she turned to face him, "What? What is so funny mister?"

Dustin shook his head as he spoke, "No darling, that's not it." He got up from his sitting position and moved to a kneeling one in front of her as he pulled a velvet box from his pocket: "Will you marry me?"

She moved her hand to her mouth as tears came from her eyes, "Yes Dustin, yes I will marry you!" He excitedly took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger as she admired the ring as it shined in the light.

"You've made me the happiest man in the Galaxy Lily Evans."

XXXX

Sometimes Daniel hated his father; he couldn't believe the degree of prejudice that ran through much of the older Purebloods – especially those who belonged to Old Families like the Potters. He had been pretty much cast out of the family (although not formally, due to his status as the Boy-Who-Lived.) when his father had discovered him with (his at the time boyfriend) Dean Thomas.

A week later the Daily Prophet had declared that the Boy-Who-Lived was in a relationship with Dean Thomas: another boy. And while most of the world was okay with it; they all believed that the Boy-Who-Lived, should most definitely not be gay. He knew that his father was behind it all.

After the article was printed, Dean Thomas had broken things off with Daniel, claiming that he did not want all the press and publicity that went along with the Boy-Who-Lived. His father had wanted to get back at him for letting him down, and even thought James would never admit that he had done so, Daniel knew it was him, and knew that he had successfully gotten back at his son.

Daniel knew that James was the one behind the Massacre of both Magical French Royal Families; all because they had a daughter who was sired by his long lost Brother Harrison. Daniel smiled to himself as he thought about his young Niece; she looked very much like she belonged to both the French Royal Families with her pale skin and long body, as well as her long silver hair; but she had one thing that reminded him of his brother: her deep emerald green eyes.

Daniel hoped that one day his father would get what was coming to him for destroying the French Royal Families, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew that it would be Harrison that would dish it out to him.

XXXX

"You're Highness; it is so wonderful to see you here on Taris once again." It was one of the store owners' that had spoken. The people on Taris had never really ever stopped calling her 'You're Highness' and Padme knew that even though she was no longer Queen of Naboo, these people would always consider her Royalty.

Padme turned to see her before smiling and speaking softly, "It is such a beautiful planet, a definite jewel in the galaxy."

Behind her she could feel Anakin scowling at being delayed again; it seemed that everyone on this entire planet wanted to talk to her. Wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how happy they were to see her again, how glad that she had returned to Taris. Anakin just didn't understand why these people loved her so much, and why she loved them so much.

Padme had decided that morning that she wanted to go for a walk around the city (planet really, since the entire planet was one big city) and of course she had a personal squad of Tarisian soldiers following her at a large distance so that she'd be protected; and still Anakin insisted to come with her claiming that she was unsafe on the planet alone.

Anakin of course didn't expect to be outside in the city all day; it was now almost six hours later and they had yet to return to the Tarisian Palace.

As Padme finished talking with the Store owner, she turned to Anakin and smiled, "Shall we continue?"

His scowl darkened, "Must you speak with everyone that approaches you?" he looked around to make sure that none of the commoners were listening in, "Surely they are below your status?"

Padme glared at him out of the corner of her eyes; "One thing I have learned in all of my times here on Taris, is that no one is too far below your status to be recognized."

"So that means you speak to everyone that approaches you?"

Padme turned to look at him, "Lord Revan makes it a point to walk through the city often, he considers everyone on this planet, everyone in his Empire to be his children; even the Wookiees. He knows that without these people, those of us of higher status would never be of higher status; without them we are nothing."

"I still don't like it." Anakin looked around again, and briefly looked down into the depths of the Taris lower city, "And I definitely do not trust your _Lord Revan_."

Padme smiled slightly out of the corner of her lips, "You do not know him like I do, you have only seen the Ruler of an Empire, and the leader of an Armada. You have not seen the kind and compassionate man behind the mask."

Anakin looked at her incredulously, "And you have?"

She turned and looked into Anakin's eyes, "Yes, yes I have."

XXXX

Lord Revan stood in the command room of the Palace on Taris looking over the plans for a new planetary defence; they had built a series of Ion Cannons all across the equator of the planet and then two defence bases on the north and South Pole of the planet.

A few years prior he had a planetary defence shield built into each of the planets under his domain; and recently he started building the Ion Cannon defence, many people believed that he was over doing it a little; he knew better than that. He knew that he had billions of people who counted on him daily to make the right decisions.

He heard the blast door behind him hiss open and turned to face Padme, "Padme, Darling how are you?" she blushed at him calling her darling, she never truly got used to him saying things like that to her.

"I am content; worried that this conflict with the separatists' will get out of hand. Otherwise I am content." She sighed, "Taris is just as beautiful as I remember it to be."

Revan smiled as he looked around the room, making sure they were alone he reached out with the Force and locked the door. He then released the locks on his helm and took it off; Padme smiled as she saw his true face, not the one that the Galaxy saw.

He had the deepest emerald eyes, with long black hair that was messy like he had just woke up. His skin was pale from the obvious lack of sun; his face had an aristocrat look to it with sharpened cheek bones.

"Taris is so much more beautiful with you on it, Milady."

She smiled brilliantly before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, she was still a foot shorter than he was but she felt that she was the perfect height for this.

Revan looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her in return; it was moments like these that he lived for, these moments where all that mattered was him and her. He had told many people that she was the most beautiful creature in the Galaxy, and he honestly believed it.

"Revan, I wish things were different; if I were not a Senator and you not a King then everything would be perfect, we would not have to hide behind closed doors like we do."

Revan smiled sadly at the young Senator, while they had really never spoke about their feelings they both knew that they felt _something_ for each other; Revan was of course to honourable to do anything about it, thus there relationship was nothing more than platonic at the moment: Although both wished for something more. She always reminded him that he was a King (that was his official title, he just preferred to go by 'Lord') and she was a Senator, and even though she once held the same rank as he, they were now on different social levels; and if they wanted to do something about it, they would have to ask the current Queen of Naboo for permission, as duty dictates.

Padme knew that if something were to come of their relationship then some of the more traditional members of the Galaxy would be up in arms about it, and the political fallout would be harmful to both Naboo and the Tarisian Empire.

"Padme my love, one day we will be together; this I promise you."

Padme had tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "How can you promise that?"

Revan smiled at her as he gently wiped her tears away, "I can promise that because I know that no matter what_, nothing_ in this Galaxy can keep me from you; and if they tried: I would strike down _all _who opposed me."

XXXX

Lord Revan stood on board the bridge of the _Hallow_; he had never been as angry as he was now one of the men from the Communications station had come to him a few hours ago with a message from Earth; a message from Samuel Delacour. Revan could remember the message word for word.

"_Code: 585-689-831-277, Harrison please you have to help us, James Potter has attacked my family; I think he is after Alana: Your daughter. He's going to kill us if you don't get here soon; he has the girls in custody already I believe. You have to do something." _

The man from the communications station had told him that the message had come through days ago; and because the back up in the station with messages from other planets and people of importance in the galaxy Samuel's message had been delayed. Lord Revan had been furious that the high level code he had given Samuel hadn't been recognized by his men and immediately brought to him.

He then had the _Hallow_ be prepped to leave Taris with the destination being Earth; the _Hallow_ was staffed and ready to move out within an hour. All the combat squads were on board, as well as two squads of Knights. Revan had to tell Padme that he would be gone for a while, that he had some business to take care of with one of his projects, but he would be back as soon as possible.

It was fortunate that he had a fully staffed Star Destroyer ready for launch. James Potter wouldn't know what hit him.

XXXX

James Potter watched as Walden Macnair moved towards the lever which when pulled would move the wooden board from the feet of the Delacour Family; killing them. He smiled gleefully knowing that this would be the end of both French Royal Families.

The crowd went wild as Walden walked slowly, they loved seeing someone hanged for their crimes, and James knew that this would be one of the most publicised hangings this century. It would without a doubt be up there with the battle between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald.

Walden had reached the lever and smile cruelly at the Delacour Women; James and Lucius could only watch in anticipation as he reached for the lever that would send the women to their deaths.

A whirling sound took James' attention away from Walden as ten arrows came out of no where: each striking an Auror that stood around the stage in the chest as another hit Walden in the arm sending him to the floor.

James quickly grabbed Lucius and pulled him to the ground, narrowly avoiding two more arrows meant for them. "Get down!" someone yelled as the crowd started to run away in panic; vaguely James could make out ten figures in white cloaks; what was special about these cloaks was the fact that the left sleeve was purple, while the right sleeve was blue.

He scowled; these were the Royal soldiers of France. Obviously they were here for the Delacour Women. That could not happen; this was a trial and the women could not make it out of here alive; if that happened then he'd be the laughing stock of Magical England.

James watched as the French fought against the English Auror's that were lucky enough to take cover; one of the French soldiers was moving slowly towards the stage where the Delacour women were fighting with their binds.

James scrambled to his feet and moved towards the lever; sacrifices had to be made, it was for the greater good.

The soldier had noticed that James was moving towards the lever and raised his bow, armed with an arrow he pulled back and released; watching as the arrow moved and cut through Fleur Delacour's noose; he armed another arrow prepared to release it.

James watched as Fleur was released from the noose, right as he reached the lever and pulled it; the floor beneath the women collapsed, Fleur falling through to the ground while Apolline and Gabrielle hung.

James smiled with glee as he raised his wand towards the fallen form of Fleur; he would end this here and now. The tip of his wand glowed green as an arrow hit him in his shoulder, he dropped his wand and watched as the soldier quickly moved over to Fleur and apparated away; the other soldiers followed him soon after.

Lucius who had been fighting one of the soldiers noticed after he disappeared that James was injured and quickly moved towards him to get him medical attention.

There was only one thought in both their minds: this could only lead to more trouble.

XXXX

Minister Gerard Fay stood in front of the ICW; an emergency meeting had been called after the French Soldiers had retaliated to retrieve the Delacour Family from English land; England was calling for French blood claiming that the French had unlawfully attacked and taken a hardened criminal from English lands.

Many of the Elitist countries were calling for French Blood all ready to go to war behind England; while Minister Fay had spoken out against the English, calling them into question about the destruction of both Royal Families of France and the execution of the Delacour women, he also spoke levels of the valiant retrieval of the Heir to both thrones of France.

But they wouldn't stop at only Queen Fleur, no, they wanted Princess Alana back; she was an Heir, and they would stop at nothing for mother and daughter to be reunited; and England would pay for their crimes.

"France will not stand for this blatant disregard of law and rights; England will pay, whether it is here in retribution; or on the battle field. If the ICW will not punish England, then France will no longer be a part of this discrimination." Many countries agreed with Minister Fay; but he knew that nothing would come from this, not with Albus Dumbledore as head of the ICW.

Gerard watched as Dumbledore declared England free of charges, that was the very moment when his decision was made, "I Minister Gerard Fay of Magical France, with the power invested in me by Queen Fleur of France; do withdraw France from the ICW." He left the chamber knowing that this would lead to a magical world war, but he knew in his heart that England would get what they deserve.

As he turned down the corridor that led to the floo station he heard several voices calling out to him; as he turned he noticed the Ministers of Ireland, Spain, Italy, Russia, Bulgaria and China moving towards him. It was the Irish Minister of Magic who spoke for the group, "Gerard, we understand and sympathize with your plight. What happened to France was a tragedy."

Gerard nodded, "Yes, well I thank you for your sympathies but I must get going, I have a country to run, and a war to finance. Thank you for your time gentlemen." With those words said he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." It was the Italian Minister of Magic who spoke this time, "You can't do it alone, and we will not stand for this; we wish to join you."

Gerard smiled at the Ministers as he started to feel hope blossom in his chest, things were looking brighter already.

XXXX

James sat in the foyer of Malfoy Mansion after seven hours in St. Mungos nursing a glass of scotch; Lucius Malfoy sat across from him staring into the hearth of the fire, deep in thought.

"James, have you ever thought that maybe we need a stronger leader for this country?"

James turned to look at Lucius, "What do you mean? We have Albus Dumbledore he is the greatest wizard of all time."

Lucius shook his head, "That may be so, but he has become complacent, and he no longer moves to action. He's to ready to let things pass." He sighed, "We need someone who will act, someone who will do what's best for all of England."

James nodded, "Yeah, I guess your right."

"James, I want you to keep your mind open, I know someone who can help us here."

XXXX

**A/N2:** So here it is, chapter twelve! I hope you're excited!

Now I have a question: how many of my readers are Female? And how many are male?

**A/N3:** Please let me know what you think! **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N1: **So I have come to realize that most of my readers are male, although there is a group of female readers as well! I had many reviews for the last chapter and I thank you for the response! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Revan

Chapter Thirteen

Padme smiled to herself in the mirror as she brushed her long brown hair, contemplating her life up until this moment; she was Senator of the Naboo sector and she was hiding from Assassins in the Tarisian Empire. Some people believed that she was a coward: that she should still stand in the public's eye even with the treat hanging over her head, but she valued her life too much and knew that if she were to be killed that someone more corrupt could possibly be put into place.

Her life in the last ten years had been advocating anti violence and peace talks; and while her friendship with Lord Revan grew larger in the public's eyes; her love for him grew deeper behind closed doors. Neither of them acted on their feelings, nor did they speak of their feelings. It just didn't seem right to do so, not when they had other responsibilities.

One of the things she loved the most about him was the fact that he was willing to do what ever it took to keep her safe, no matter the cost for him; but she also liked that he was willing to tell the truth and not lie to her face like others did. She was an adult; she is a Republic Senator, and still many people seemed to feel the need to lie to her face.

She knew that Revan had a violent side, and she knew that it came from how he was raised; and it was also credited to the fact that he was the ruler of an Empire and the leader of an Armada: and while she did not particularly like these sides of him, she accepted them for the fact that her love for him was stronger than her hatred for those things.

It also helped that he never killed innocents; and only used violence as a means towards peace.

* * *

Anakin paced through one of the lounges in the Palace of Taris, he had that dream again; the one of his mother suffering, yet he could never reach her in time and he would watch night after night as she died. He had been having this same dream for a few months now; and each time he had it, it became worse in some way. It was like the force was telling him something, yet he did not know what.

He turned as the hiss of the door opened to reveal Padme standing in the frame of the door; "It's late, you should be in bed." He could tell that his words had no effect on her, as she walked towards him.

"The same could be said for you, Anakin."

"I can't sleep; I- I keep having this dream about my mother," he turned to face the window, and stared deeply into the city life that passed by, "She's suffering and I cannot help her, why can't I help her?"

Padme watched as a dark look passed over his face; "Then go to her Anakin; I am safe here, do not let me stop you from going to see your mother, it is obviously something you must do."

"I can't" He said angrily, "It is my job to stay here and protect you; I can not abandon my duty."

Padme was at a loss for what to do, she knew that the Jedi forbid any contact with family after being accepted into the Order, but she knew that for one like Anakin who had known his mother for the first nine years of his life it would be hard to do and almost impossible for him to ignore his relationship with her, especially if he was having visions of her.

She stared deeply into his eyes feeling the pain that he felt at that very moment; she knew that needed to be done. "You may not be allowed to leave me, but if I choose to go to Tattooine to find your mother, then you can only follow me."

She watched as he thought over her words, "You mean?"

She smiled, "Yes, now let's go quick."

* * *

Remus Lupin paced through the parlour of the Black Ancestral Mansion across from his best friend Sirius Black, who sat on the couch. For the last hour an a half they had been discussing their mutual friend James Potter; whom they had believed they knew up until the past year or so when he started to hang around with _other_ people.

Other people being Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood elitist.

Just from his actions over the last little while they knew that Lucius was pulling James' strings; especially with his attack on both French Royal Families; and his subsequent executions that took place not only days ago.

This year would be hard, especially with the many ministries leaving the ICW to form the Free Nations Alliance; many people believed them to be fools that would be crushed soon, but those who knew where to look could see that F.N.A. had already amassed an army that was more than ready to deal with any threat to any of their Nations.

The ICW was hard pressed to even start building a task force, due to the fact that many countries were willing to let it all pass; but for as many that wanted it all to pass under the currents of time, others wanted to go to open Warfare; especially countries like India or Australia who held the same beliefs that England did.

"What are we going to do Sirius? He has ostracized one son and practically disowned the other: all in the name of continuing his Bloodline." Remus ran his hand through his greying hair, "And with the Delacour Executions, and the Royal Family Massacre he's losing control."

"And what would you have us do? He stopped listening to us once he disowned Harrison." Sirius took a sip out of his glass of bourbon that sat on the table beside the couch, "It wouldn't do any good anyways; House Potter has raised to unprecedented heights under the reigns of Lord James, I'm certain he is looking to have a marriage between Houses Malfoy and Potter."

"What about the boy? Draco wasn't it? What about him? What's his opinion on all this?"

Sirius laughed hard, although it sounded more like a bark then anything else, "How should I know Remus? I don't talk to my cousins, especially the ones from different Houses." He once again took another drink, he knew that Remus was worried about his constant drinking habits, but he was a grown man and he could take care of himself, "Besides, House Black has all but cut ties with House Malfoy, especially after the last war."

Remus stopped pacing to stare at one of the portraits on the wall before speaking quietly, "I still feel like we should say something." Sirius nodded, knowing that Remus felt defeated in this; there was nothing either of them could do. It seemed that life would be taking the James Potter they knew away, and he would be replaced with this _new_ James Potter, they knew that eventually he would be cut down; they just hoped he got to see the err of his ways first.

* * *

The last ten years had been good for the Tarisian Empire they were economically one of the most richest places in the galaxy, and their army was well staffed (thanks to the influx of Clones) and well armed, originally they only had ten _Interdictor-class_ Star Destroyers, but over the last ten years they had doubled that to twenty.

While most people believed that to be a little excessive, especially those who had no army whatsoever; Lord Revan believed that it would deter the Separatists from thinking about attacking them at all.

Many of those ships were also Stationary and apart of Planetary Defence, of course all of the Star Destroyers were rotated that way their crew were adequately trained and prepared for all types of situations.

Lord Revan had told his Advisory Council that he expected the war to escalate in the next few years; and thus the Cloning Process had been changed to produce more Clones, the men and women who ran the Cloning facilities were over the roof when Lord Revan handed them the Royal Veela DNA to start cloning, and now many Clones who were created from that DNA were now in service.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa walked through the Tarisian Citadel with one location in mind: Senator Dustin Onasi's office. He had always been fond of the young Senator especially when he fought for certain bills regarding slavery and discrimination as well as education to go through.

Bail knew that Dustin had strong morals and even though he had strong morals he still worshiped the ground that Lord Revan walked on, in fact almost anyone who had any contact worshiped the ground he walked on.

Bail knew much of the galaxy had no idea what Revan's motives were or what he had planned for the rest of the galaxy, but he knew that for as long as Revan was working for the betterment of the Galaxy that he and Alderaan would stand by him.

* * *

Daniel Potter looked down at his Niece as she slept in her crib; it was summer time and summer was almost over, soon he would be leaving to go back to Hogwarts for his fourth year. Over the summer he had spent a lot of time with Alana, getting to know his young toddler niece and even getting to love her.

He hated how his Father had ruined her family, and silently took glee in knowing that James had still been unable to change her name from Delacour to Potter, it served him right for destroying an entire family like he had.

The War between England and France (and of course their allies) had not become larger than just small skirmishes, although there had been sightings of French Magical Navy heading towards England; it seemed that they cared not for the Secrecy Law anymore, that would prove to be fatal especially since England still had to abide by that law.

Daniel knew many people were shocked over most of the ICW siding with England, but deep down he knew that many didn't expect anything less; especially since most countries had the same beliefs that England did: that Veela were nothing more than slime. It was truly disgusting to see that the world would have such bigotry in it in this day and age.

* * *

James Potter stared at the tall dark man across from him and Lucius, he reeked of power James could feel the darkness in his very soul. This _man_ was a long forgotten enemy, someone who once had the entire Wizarding world in great fear, someone who controlled people with just a _look_. And now James Potter of the Noble and Ancient House Potter stood before him a commoner; nothing more than dirt on his shoes.

This man held true power, something the rest of the world could only wish for.

Months had passed since the French Royal Family had been massacred; and the war had begun, already the French had landed on English soil and had tried to make their way inward towards London, yet there was no avail.

Queen Fleur was very much a woman scorned, a woman who wanted revenge for the deaths of her family and the kidnapping of her daughter, and with every day that passed her attacks became crueler and wicked; it was as if she was fighting a losing battle, but she had an advantage that made it not so lost. England had very little in terms of actually soldiers; yet they were better trained (especially with the ban lifted on use of the Dark Arts.) and the French Soldiers were many in numbers but less in skilled fighters.

Of course this didn't mean that the French were untrained, they just hadn't had a war in many years thus they became complacent; only training with bows and arrows, or practicing art. While England had made for a hard training regimen that way they'd always be ready for anything that came their way.

Again, James looked into the dark face and could make out the red eyes and black hair that defined this man, any other time and he would have refused to even contemplate talking to this man but Lucius made a good point: the world was dying and for as powerful as the English Auror's were; they were no match for France and her Allies. So they needed someone who could give them that extra bonus, that extra push.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the answer.

He had long since forgone the name _Lord Voldemort_ when he realized that he could gain more followers and have things done his way through using his biological name, one that still strike fear into the hearts of his adversaries. Many people knew he had once been Lord Voldemort, but unfortunately they were unable to condemn him when there was no solid proof other than a few wizards word, wizards who never quite lived long after claiming so.

"I will not join you." James spoke with strong resolve as Tom laughed outwardly.

"You do not have too, just allow me to become the commander of the Potter and Malfoy militia and I shall make the difference in this war; can you gain more soldiers?" his question was directed at both James and Lucius.

"Of course, it will be no problem." Lucius smiled at the other two men in the room. They knew that Tom would be a reckoning force on the battle field; One that would shape the destiny of England forever.

* * *

Queen Fleur stood in the command room going over battle plans for many of the upcoming fights that would be happening soon between France and England. Behind her she could feel the heavy footsteps of Viktor Krum, son of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, years ago she had been betrothed to him and it had been his family that allowed her to have one child with another before the marriage that way the Delacour Family would be continuing onwards.

And now that she had been released from captivity they wanted to continue that contract, but she was not ready. Viktor although was patient and willing to wait; he claimed that he loved her, but she knew that she could not love another while her daughter was out there in English hand facing god knows what kind of horror.

Viktor was the commander of the Bulgarian forces in France, and he had given up his Quidditch career to do so. Fleur did not pretend to believe that he did it out of the kindness of his heart, but rather to be close to her where he could hopefully gain her attraction and push forward the contract.

Coincidentally if the contract was pushed through that would make him King of Magical France. Ironic really.

* * *

Albus walked through the streets of Godric's Hallow moving towards the centuries old cemetery where most of his family had been buried at some point. With a heavy heart he sat down on the grass in front of where his sister was laid to rest. He knew that he should have sided with France; but he couldn't see any way to stop this war, and had he sided with France then he would no longer be able to be in England where he could protect the young children at Hogwarts.

He knew that he had chosen the easy path, and he would walk it as it became harder and harder. He just wished deep down that thousands wouldn't suffer in the coming months, but it was always the children who were hurt first.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Albus didn't look up, he knew that he would eventually be found, "Alas, I knew this would be the perfect place to think, my old friend."

The man scowled at being called _old friend_, "Yes, well I knew with the war going on you'd need time alone to think."

Albus gave a small chuckle, "So you decided to corner me? How very Slytherin of you."

"You know me Albus."

"Yes, Yes I do." Albus took a deep breath of the winter air, "I hear you've been placed in charge of the Potter and Malfoy combined Militia, _congratulations_ are in order."

The man stared at Albus' back before speaking again, "the Lestrange and Rosier families have pledged their militias to our cause as well."

Albus sighed before standing and turning to look at the man, "It seems you now have what you've always wanted Tom." Tom gave a startled look at Albus before opening his mouth to speak again, but was cut off before he could do so, "I wish you luck."

Albus took advantage of Tom's startled state and used his Portkey that took him directly back to Hogwarts, leaving Tom stranded in the middle of the cemetery, "Damn you Dumbledore." He muttered under his breath before leaving.

* * *

The Star Destroyer _Hallow_ pulled out of Hyper speed just outside of the solar system, there was just a few more days left before they would reach Earth, and the entire crew knew that there could be no failures on this mission. Lord Revan had stayed on the bridge in deep meditation ever since they had left Taris, never once moving or speaking.

But they could feel his anger.

Slowly he started to move, and stood up slowly before walking towards the commandant, who stood with a group of commanders, they had obviously been going over plans for different attack formations.

Lord Revan stopped just outside of the group and spoke clearly; "**Commander First, tear this planet apart until you've found my daughter. And bring me the Potters, I want them alive**." Lord Revan then turned on his foot and marched out of the bridge, obviously heading towards his private chambers.

* * *

**A/N2:** please let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N1:** Sorry for the long wait in updates, I hope this chapter makes you all very happy! :D

**DISLCAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, yet that is.**

Revan

Chapter Fourteen

Mace Windu was shocked at what he had found on the planet Kamino, and what he had thought that he would find: a clone army for the Republic was not one of them.

He had met up with the bounty hunter who was the 'Prime' for the clones and had immediately felt something off within him, and when he had reported his findings to Master Yoda he was commanded to follow the bounty hunter to where ever he was going.

The outer rim world of Geonosis was not where he expected to follow him to, nor did he expect to be attacked by the bounty hunter, but through his expect flying and the use of the force he was able to avoid death at the hands of the bounty hunter.

He was just finishing sending a message for Anakin to forward to the Council (he was too far from Coruscant for him to do it himself.) when he was attacked from behind by a squad of droids.

He knew that if the council did not get here soon enough that his death would be inevitable.

* * *

Padme had no idea how to handle Anakin when he was in this defeated state: when they left Taris on the Ebon Hawk General Ordo had commanded a squad of troopers to go with them for the young Senators safety, Anakin of course had refused to accept the guards postings which had gotten General Ordo angry at the young Jedi learner.

Eventually Padme had just decided to accept the postings, and they were on their way to Tattooine to find Anakin's mother.

When they got there, they had found out that his Mother had been sold to a farmer out in the dune sea.

Of course, their luck became worse when they were told by the farmer that she had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders, Anakin in a fit of rage left the farm in search of his mother.

He returned a day later with her body; she had died from wounds that she received from torture.

It was on this day that Padme saw something dark in Anakin, something that allowed him to kill an entire village of Tusken Raiders, including the women and children.

It wasn't long after that they received a message from Master Windu, who had wanted them to relay a message to the council; afterwards Anakin took control of the ship claiming that he could not bare to lose anyone else – and he flew off towards Geonosis to save his Jedi Master.

Padme and the troopers had decided to tag along for the ride, due to the fact that the young Jedi would only get himself killed at the rate he was going.

Padme just hoped deep down that Revan would forgive her for leaving Taris and heading straight into danger.

* * *

Obi Wan grimaced as he watched the Ebon Hawk take off once again, this time from the surface of the desert world Tattooine. Lord Revan had commanded him to follow Padme and the young Jedi Apprentice Anakin if they were to leave Taris at all.

Obi Wan did not believe that they would, and yet he had been proved wrong when he was alerted by dock control that the Ebon Hawk was leaving for the Tattooine system. Luckily Padme brought with her a squad of Tarisian Soldiers, whom he knew that would watch over her.

Through a couple carefully placed interceptions Obi Wan had been able to gather information regarding exactly where they were going, and exactly what they were going to be doing.

What ever was happening on Geonosis, he had already sensed something dark coming and thus he had contacted General Ordo with the plan of meeting him half way, where they would then travel to Geonosis and get to the bottom of what ever was happening there.

* * *

In one of the largest fields of southern France there was a city that was hidden to those who did not know it was there. It had been called the largest magical city in the entire world due to the fact that it truly was the largest magical city in the entire world.

It was also in this city where the magical throne of France sat, where the ruling magical family lived and ruled from; it also held the largest battalion of French soldiers whom were more than proficient at protecting the city and its rulers from outside harm.

That's why it was funny to Lord Revan as he walked through the city with a legion of Tarisian troopers following behind him. Many times the guards of the city tried to stop him, tried to get him to surrender to them. He refused.

He would speak to the newly dubbed Queen Fleur and then work on getting back his daughter, as a member of the Royal House of Revan (He always thought it was funny that his first name and his house name were the same.) he would tear apart those who dared to harm a hair on her head.

* * *

Queen Fleur sat upon her throne barely listening to the words that the General of her army spoke, for so long she had be in meetings with France and its allies, as well as the many leaders of the Ranger Clans that had saved her from England.

She hated it.

She hated being the leader of a nation, but not being able to do anything about the injustice that was going on in the world. It made her angry that her entire family had been killed and her daughter taken by Lord Potter.

England would pay; James Potter would pay; everyone who had a hand in this would pay.

They just did not know it yet.

The General had already started onto another point that she had completely forgotten what it was he was actually talking about when the large doors that led into the throne room were blown open and came crashing down a few feet away from the steps that led to where she sat.

A dark armoured clad man, and what look like to be thousands of soldiers marched into her throne room and stopped barely meters away from her.

She noted from the side of her eyes that the General looked like he had wet himself and smirked inwardly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Lord Revan?" she spoke elegantly, much more elegantly than she believed she could.

"Where is she?" he spoke harshly, and didn't dare hide the fact that he was demanding the answer, Fleur could feel the anger in the room pulsating from him. His mask covered his face but she knew that he was glaring at her through the visor.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is that you are speaking about…"

"Don't you dare lie to me, little girl. I can see through you, and I can tell that you are lying to me. Now tell me, where is my daughter?"

She knew better than to lie to him, but it was in her nature to not let others know information that could quite possibly get her something in return later on. As he spoke though, righteous anger surged up until she had a voice that spoke accusingly.

"_Your_ daughter? She stopped being _your_ daughter when you left on that blasted space ship never to return again." She breathed a few calming breaths, "And yet here you are." Fleur felt the breath be taken from her lungs as she reached up and grabbed at her neck: something was choking her, she could feel the energy around her neck taking her life force away as she sat there struggling.

She could see in front of her that Revan had his right hand raised out towards her like he was choking her from across the room. It was him, he was choking her. How dare he think that he could attempt to take her life? and in her own kingdom as well.

The grip around her neck relaxed as she was able to breathe in and out again. Lord Revan had his back turned to her, "I will get my daughter back, and then she and I shall leave this forsaken planet to its fate."

She watched as tears slowly fell down her cheeks as he left the room with his men following behind him.

Somehow she knew that England would be worse off now that he had joined the fray; and deep down she was glad for it.

* * *

Months ago the Lords of the six Ancient and Noble House's of Magical England had disbanded the leadership of the Minister of Magic, no longer would magical England be led by the Minister of Magic. The Noble House's had decided that a new position needed to be created and thus the position of War Lord was created.

The Lords were for all intent and purpose still in charge but the leading of their combined Army (named England's elite) which were made up of the Militias of all six Ancient and Noble House's would be led by the War Lord.

Thomas Riddle was the obvious choice and when they had approached him with the offer, he had graciously accepted with one condition: that it would be a hereditary position and title that would be passed down to his eldest son and heir.

Now, months later War Lord Riddle sat in the circular chambers that were at the top of Riddle Keep, his newly reconstructed Ancestral Home and main base of operations for the war.

In his short tenure he had learned that the Lords and Heirs of the Ancient and Noble House's did not enter battle, nor did they command their forces, but it was either a brother or second son of the Lord of the House that was placed in command of their specific Militia.

And that of course was why he found himself sitting around the table with Loki Black, Lord Sirius Black's second son; Cassius Malfoy, Lord Lucius Malfoy's brother; Rabastian Lestrange, Lord Rodolphus Lestrange's brother; Nathan Longbottom, Lord Frank Longbottom's second son; and Daniel Potter, who was Lord James Potter's only acknowledged son.

Daniel Potter amused him, despite the fact that Daniel Potter was for all intent and purposes the Heir, James had pretty much voided his status as Heir, and instead placed him as Commander of House Potter's Militia.

It was almost like he wanted the young Potter to die.

Thomas knew though that James was truly placing all his hope on having Alana Delacour being renamed and adopted into the Potter Family, which he was still having trouble doing due to the fact that she apparently belonged to both the Royal family of Magical France as well as the Royal House Revan: what ever that one was.

Thomas knew that the war would get hot, and that most if not all of these Commanders would either die or become permanently disfigured: all in the service of commanding their families' armies.

Such a shame really to waste so many pureblood sons on this war; alas they were not his sons, so they were not his problem.

* * *

Auror Captain Kingsley Shacklebolt sat crouched behind one of the many falling pieces of the ceiling of the Ministry of Magic, beside him lay the broken and dead bodies of his fellow Auror's who had fallen in this attack on the Ministry. He could hear across the atrium the sounds of his fellow Auror's as well as the few members of both Red and Gold Phoenix that had answered the call.

Of course both Potter and Black had not answered the call, which left Shack to believe that they could quite possibly rally the English elite to come to their rescue. However if they waited any longer it would be too late.

* * *

Lord Revan smiled as his men were blasting through the Ministry slaughtering every insignificant being that had the unfortunate luck to get in the way, it was beautiful watching his greatest creations at work.

He walked forward just slightly behind his men when he sensed someone approaching, he turned to see a tall red headed man standing a few feet away with his wand raised, Lord Revan smirked behind his mask as he raised his hand and unleashed a wicked blast of lightning that struck the man in the chest.

The man was dead before he even hit the ground, Fried inside and out.

He turned around just in time to hear another man who looked identical to the first scream and come running towards him.

* * *

Shack watched silently as the dark clad man killed Fabian Prewett through the lightning blast that surged from his hands, he felt for his brother in arms who barely had a chance to defend himself before he died.

He looked around quickly before spotting Gideon Prewett who in a fit of rage came screaming and running towards the dark warrior. Shack had the urge to scream out, but held it down knowing that his hiding spot would be discovered and the troops would converge on him.

The man turned around and spotted Gideon, and faster than you could blink he jumped into the air, and landed right behind Gideon where he pulled a cylinder object from his belt. A green light was ignited into the chest of Gideon, who also died before he hit the ground, many of the men around Shack saw this and stood up to unleashed a barrage of spells at this dark figure.

The dark figure used his weapon to beat back every attack to its senders, and Shack watched sadly as they were all beat down, killed by their own spells.

He slid down as far as he could and fingered his small Phoenix pendant that Dumbledore had given him before using it to Portkey out of the Atrium.

The battle was lost, anyone who did not have their own Portkey would be stuck inside the Atrium, and they too would be dead in a couple of hours.

* * *

Lord Revan smiled to himself as he stood in the center of the Atrium, only a few sole survivors had lived and escaped the Ministry, but that did not matter because soon they would run to the people in power telling them of this dark figure in his army that had destroyed the Ministry.

After all this would make more people afraid of him in the long run, something he desperately wanted, it would make them more willing to abide by his own rules; he was after all the Emperor of the Tarisian Empire, and he only ever played by his own rules.

Revan turned to one of the officers standing a few feet away and spoke, "Burn it to the ground, I want everything here to be nothing but dust and ashes."

The officer nodded and started to work on his new task.

Lord Revan walked to the hole in the wall where they had made their entrance, this battle was won, and there was nothing else left for him here.

* * *

**A/N2:** So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N1:** Sorry that it's taken so long for the updates, but here you all go! I have finally gotten my Tattoo (It's a phoenix, on my right bicep.) it's pretty big..

Also I have just started playing Two Worlds II on ps3, so that's been taking up a bit of my time. (Yes I realize the first game was a complete disaster), but its such an amazing game, 100 times better than the first one, Definitely comparable to Oblivion.

So this part of the story where were at has been planned since way before I even sat down to write this story; although how we got here and what happens here has changed many times, the basic point has remained the same. You'll of course have to read to see what I mean.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Revan

Chapter Fifteen

General Ordo was standing on the bridge of one of the many Star Destroyers that were heading towards Geonosis, all prepared for battle. Obi Wan had made sure that they new the exact coordinates that way they would be able to meet him just outside the system and save the Rogue Senator and her Jedi protector.

Ordo still had no idea why Lord Revan had allowed the Jedi to protect Senator Amidala when his own people could do a much better job, but alas it wasn't his place to question his Lord.

He just couldn't help but dislike that young Jedi; he was too reckless, to emotion driven, he was unable to even control the most basic of emotions. Like lust for example. Ordo had seen the lust that the Jedi had for Senator Amidala, and was quite frankly disgusted with it.

They boy had confused lust for love, and somewhere in his dark young mind he honestly believed that he loved the Senator. It was just a shame that the boy who had next to no control would probably lose control one day, Ordo just hoped that Padme was not there for it, and if she was he hoped that Lord Revan would be there to protect her.

* * *

Newly promoted Commander Kyn sat inside the drop ship that held the squads that she was in charge of as well as herself. This would be one of the first full out battles that would undoubtedly spark a galaxy wide conflict that the galaxy hasn't seen in over four thousand years.

She prayed to Lord Revan that she would make it through first contact with the enemy.

She was nervous, which was understandable considering the factors of the situation she found herself in. Ever since Obi Wan had come to Taris she had felt undeniably attracted to him. After meeting him she started to appreciate his innate kindness and the calm he gave off even in the most stressful of situations.

Kyn had always been a closet scholar, spending just as much time in the Royal Tarisian Library as she did on the training field. It was there where she met the young man who was Obi Wan Kenobi.

They had spent hours together discussing anything from politics to history, art to music, they had become friends and many people who also frequented the library knew that at any given moment the young friends would be there as well.

Kyn made a promise to herself, if she made it out of this fight alive then she would tell Obi Wan how she felt, she would open herself to him in hopes that he returned the deep feelings she felt for him.

* * *

Lord Revan stood on one of the mountains ledges that over looked the valley where Hogwarts was located, from his vantage point he could see the forbidden forest that stretched all around the Castle as well as the small town which he didn't care to learn the name of.

A few feet behind him sat one of the officers who was monitoring the life force of the valley below, while Commander First stood at attention behind him, prepared for any orders that might be given out.

"Commander."

First walked a few paces forward to stand next to Lord Revan, "Yes Milord?"

"Call in Operation Scorched Earth."

"Sir, are you certain that this is how you want to go about it? I'm sure there are other ways…"

"I am certain, Commander First."

"Milord, we just have to consider the Town, as well as all the sentient life in the forbidden forest."

Lord Revan turned from looking out into the valley and surveyed the men behind him, "Those people are Enemies of our Empire, and as such I want them destroyed." He turned to face the valley once more, "Besides, I want the valley clear for when we take the Castle."

Commander First nodded, he knew that ethics and morals had no place in war but he still could not help but allow the uneasiness in his stomach to fester and build up. This was different from fighting a battle against trained enemies; this was killing unsuspecting non-combatants, and that never really sat well with him.

He turned and faced a nondescript officer and nodded his head, his personal feelings aside he would never disobey a direct order from his Lord. To do so would mean death.

As he glanced at Lord Revan, he couldn't help but think that he was smiling behind his mask, knowing that he was going to be destroying the entire valley (except for the castle itself that is.). First watched as laser blast flew down from the sky, obviously from the _Hallow_, and it glassed the entire valley only leaving the Castle and a tiny bit of its surrounding area untouched.

When the _Hallow_ ceased fire all that remained was the castle, the rest of the valley was completely glass including where the town used to be. It was sad knowing that many lives ended this day, but Commander First knew that it was done because the Emperor commanded it.

"Commander," as Lord Revan spoke it shook First out of his thoughts, "Have the men move forward, I want this castle."

* * *

Fleur sat in her sitting room at the Royal Palace listening to the wireless radio, for the last two days every station that was able to be tuned into was playing the news of what had happened in England. At first she had been the happiest she could have possibly been when she heard of the attack on the Ministry.

Then news of the attack on the town and surrounding area outside of Hogwarts came in; she was both disgusted and happy for the lengths that Revan was willing to go to for the protection and survival of his Daughter.

But that didn't change the fact that he killed innocent people who had no part in the pain that she suffered, that didn't change the fact that in her heart what he did was wrong, he cut short thousands of lives just to get back one.

She knew that she would never be able to look at him the same again, he no longer was the kind and caring man who came to her and made love to her, no now she saw him for the tyrant that he truly was: A dark creature whose only purpose was to live in the darkest pits of hell for the pain that he had caused.

But that still didn't stop her from loving him.

He would always be her first love, the man who swept her off her feet in one night and then left her all alone the next morning. The anger she felt at him was a combination of the anger she felt for him leaving her with their daughter, and the anger of her family being killed and him not being there to stop it.

Someone needed to be blamed, and he was the perfect candidate.

* * *

Dustin smiled at the young children who were at the Knight Academy on Taris as they walked by him. They were all so young and childish that he had the automatic instinct to protect them and nurture them, but that was not his purpose here.

Years ago Commander First (then Captain First) had taken a squad of men to the planet Terra (now known as earth) and captured the Flamels, an elderly couple whose knowledge of both the force and magic (which was actually one in the same) was unrivalled by everyone but Lord Revan.

First had set up a crime scene look alike that made it seem like the Flamels had been killed, while in actuality they had been brought to Taris where they lived and taught at the Knight Academy.

Something they were quite happy with doing.

He had of course been commissioned to ask Nicholas Flamel if it were at all possible for Lily to have more children, since it was unknown what the consequences were due to the mind trauma that she had gone through.

Lord Revan had pointed him to this man when Dustin had asked him these questions months ago, he had just been too afraid of the answers to go in until now.

He hoped with all of his heart that it would be possible; he would hate to have to abort the child that was now nestling inside of his beloved Lillian.

It would tear him apart inside to have to do that.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched as a dark clad man and his armoured soldiers walked through the doors to the great hall, the students who had been in the middle of dinner watched silently as the man reached the table where the teachers sat for dinner.

Albus stood up and unleashed his aura hoping to take charge of the conversation that would begin momentarily.

"Who are you and what is your business here at Hogwarts?" He spoke loudly so that the dark clad man and the students alike would be able to hear him.

"I am Lord Revan II, and as of right now my business is Hogwarts." The students started to whisper amongst themselves at what that could possibly mean while Albus pulled his wand from its holster, hoping that he would not have to use it.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave."

Lord Revan shook his head as four men stepped forward from the group that had followed him; they seemed to wear a dark black robe, with a small mask that covered their nose and mouth. **(A/N2)** One reached out with his hand, the people in the great hall watched as Argus Filch flew from his spot at the table and was grasped in the mans hand.

Lord Revan nodded his head, it almost went unseen but to Albus' trained eyes he saw it. The man holding Argus reached to his belt with his free hand and grabbed a small silver object.

What happened next amazed all who saw, a yellow beam of light came from the silver object and impaled Argus in the chest, killing him on spot.

"I don't think you understood me Dumbledore, hopefully that gave you a hint. I'm here to stay and as of now you are all my hostages. No one shall leave this room unless I say so, and if any disobey me death shall be your punishment." He glared around the room and took pleasure as the students flinched away from his masks uncaring glare, "I'm only after one thing and one thing only: The Potter's."

* * *

Hermione looked to Ron Weasley with a scared look in her eyes, "What do you think he means 'he's only after one thing: The Potter's' What kind of statement is that?"

Ron glanced around, hoping that no one was listening in, "I don't know, but I can't help but feel that it has to do with the French massacre."

Hermione nodded as she watched Lord Revan have his men clear out the castle, "It looks like he's setting up for a fight." She spoke quietly, and didn't realize that some of the students around her had heard her.

"That's because he is."

It was Neville Longbottom who spoke, "He wants the Potter's who are apart of the council and this is the perfect way to get their attention: with the children of the Wizarding world."

* * *

"Albus you cannot allow this man to harm these children, something must be done to stop this."

Albus rubbed the bridge of his nose, Minerva had been speaking to him for over an hour about getting these men to leave the school but he couldn't help but look at the broken body of Severus Snape as it lied on the floor untouched by everyone.

The young man had attempted to defeat the men who he had deemed "useless muggles" but was shot down by the soldiers who held highly advanced riffles, Lord Revan had then told them that if their was any more discontent that it would result in them blowing the entire castle to pieces.

A few other teachers hadn't believed that he could do so, until through the windows of the great hall they saw a red laser come from the sky and impact the Gryffindor Tower: destroying it completely.

That's when Albus knew that he could not do anything that would make this man angry. Despite what Minerva would have him do.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could feel the power seeping off of this man; it was intoxicating to say the least. What made him more intrigued were the four men who had the same feel that Lord Revan had, and from what he could see they were his soldiers, this Lord Revan commanded an entire army.

It was something that none of the Ancient and Noble House's could claim to do.

He watched as one of the soldiers stood a few feet away, dressed completely in the large armour that made all of them look the same. "Excuse me?" he called out, hoping to gain the soldiers attention.

"Yes?" the voice that came from the Soldier was more robotic that human, but Draco knew there was a human under their somewhere.

"What can you tell me of Lord Revan?" Draco knew that this soldier and the other ten or so that were in the hall were the only ones guarding them because Lord Revan had seen fit to take the rest deeper into the castle, while leaving a battalion outside the great hall.

The soldier didn't speak, but then reached up and removed the helm of the armour. What Draco saw afterwards was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, with emerald green eyes and pale silver hair, he would have never guessed that there was a woman underneath that armour.

"Lord Revan II is the Emperor of the Tarisian Empire which is situated in the Galactic Republic; he is the freer of worlds and creator of life. He has trained the first Knights of Revan to follow in his footsteps with the use of the Force as well as the use of the Lightsaber, he fights and make decisions for all that is good, even if it means some must die." She looked around and saw that all were listening to her.

"He has sworn to defeat all those who wish to destroy the Republic, and fights to save those who cannot save themselves. And while it might seem like he kills needlessly, he only does so to save the ones he loves. The Potter's have his daughter, and he only wants her back. He has done what any good father would do in his position, and when he gets her back he will leave you all in peace."

Draco nodded along with most of the hall, "What is this Force?" a student in Ravenclaw called out.

She seemed to think for a few moments before speaking, "The Force is what gives a Knight his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." She took a breath before continuing, "It's also magnificent to see in action, some can shoot lightning from their fingers, others can push and pull with just a thought, while some can speed up their body movements."

The students were amazed with her description and the information that she had provided, Draco particularly was most interested as he spoke to her again, "What would it take for you to take me with you?"

She stared at him deeply before seemingly making up her mind, "I'll pass along your wishes to Lord Revan."

* * *

"Milord, are you certain that this is the message you want to send?" Commander First spoke as he stood next to Lord Revan on the highest level of what they knew to be the Astronomy Tower, both were staring out to what was a vacant and burnt valley. The castle being the only thing left that was untouched.

"My friend, we must show them that their actions of consequences; especially when they cross those with more power than they." Lord Revan spoke with such certainty that First almost felt like it was true, although he would never speak of his true thoughts, and never to Lord Revan.

Despite his morals, he would never cross Lord Revan. It went against all that he had been raised to believe. "I mean you no disrespect Milord, I just feel that we could have taken your daughter from the fools and already be home drinking Corellia's finest brandy at one of the many upper class cantina's." First took a breath to calm himself, "but instead we sit here on this desolate world playing with the most primitive humans I have ever had the displeasure of being around."

Lord Revan chuckled amusedly at his normally cold Commander, knowing that these people made First uneasy was an advantage that he should not have revealed, especially not to Lord Revan.

Especially when Lord Revan would use that to his advantage.

"Easy my Friend, soon I shall have my daughter and we will all be on our way home. But until then you will continue in your duties to serve me, like you always have." Commander First could feel the darkness in Lord Revan's voice, while he had no real connection to the force, he knew that Revan was sunk deeply into the dark side, even more so since his daughter had been taken captive from the imbeciles of House Potter. Commander First nodded his head and turned to walk out of the tower when Revan's voice stopped him from leaving.

"Have one of the teachers make a portkey to Riddle Keep, and send this message: '_Dear false Lords, I Lord Revan II have taken control of Hogwarts, and I demand the surrender of the Potter's and Alana Delacour within twenty-four hours or I shall start killing one student/teacher every hour after. On the twelfth hour over the time limit, I will kill four, and I will do so again after every three hours_.'" Commander First nodded as Lord Revan continued, "Also, Kill the teacher that makes the portkey and put the message on the teachers _chest."_

* * *

Fleur sat in her private drawing room and had started to devise a message that would be sent to Lord Revan, begging him to take her and her people with him away from this planet and the conflict that would be heating up.

Especially after what had happened at Hogwarts.

She just hoped that he would welcome her and her people, deep down she knew that he would. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he would use this to his advantage.

* * *

Thomas Riddle looked down at the crumpled body of Filius Flitwick and frowned at the message engraved on the skin of his chest. This... Lord Revan was bold to do something this drastic, but Tom couldn't doubt his honesty especially after seeing the destruction at the Ministry and the area around Hogwarts.

Lord Revan had killed thousands of Magical beings, something that hadn't happened since Grindelwald. Even Tom didn't kill that many Magical's on his first rise to power; he knew that if he wanted to rule them that he'd have to leave at least a few alive to rule over.

So that obviously left out the theory of him attempting a take over of Magical England, he looked around the table and glanced briefly at Lord James Potter, who held the toddler Alana Delacour in his arms, her pale skin and silver hair stood out amongst the many men around the large circular table.

The men were loud in their arguments on how to handle this situation, many had sons and daughter's even heirs at the school and their deaths would definitely spark fighting between the Noble and Ancient House's once again; something that Tom could not afford.

"The Potter's will go to Hogwarts."

His voice cut through the voices like a knife and all at once the entire table turned to look at him, many of the men looked happy at the impending destruction of House Potter, while others looked sick to themselves that Tom would suggest the destruction of a Noble and Ancient House.

"But they will not go alone; we will back them up with our sizeable army and destroy this Lord Revan where he stands." He glanced around the table, "The Potter's will go into the school, while we will sneak in through the secret passages and over power the insurgents from the inside out."

Alana Delacour looked deeply into Tom's eyes, it was unnerving to see her stare like that which she often did, "It won't work. He's too powerful now, but don't worry, a metal man will come one day; and then you will know true power."

Alana, despite being no older than three had the most interesting insight, which sometimes made the others restless, it was like she could see the future yet she was not a seer.

Whatever she was, natural she was not.

* * *

Commander First watched as James and Daniel Potter walked through the large oak doors that led into Hogwarts, James had Alana in his arms. The girl in question was squirming and trying to get out of his arms but James continued to hold onto the girl in his iron grip.

First stepped forward towards the three, "If you'll follow me.." James nodded as the Commander led him into the great hall.

* * *

The first thing James saw when he entered the hall was the excess of guards that stood holding the students and teachers back from the center which had been cleared of the house tables, and standing where the head table used to be was a dark clad man.

James stepped forward, "So you're the coward that calls himself Lord Revan? You're nothing more than a scared little bastard who is in over his head in things he doesn't understand."

"I understand more than you could possibly know." The voice that spoke made a few of the students whimper in fear, "I understand that you have my daughter, and I want her back."

"You're daughter? I don't have anyone's daughter."

Revan glared through his mask, "It doesn't matter what you think anymore, soon you will be dead and my daughter will be at her rightful place: by my side."

James spat on the ground showing his disgust with Revan as he sneered, "I suppose you'll kill me all the while cowering behind that mask of yours? That proves your cowardice."

Lord Revan didn't move the Tarisian soldiers around the hall held their breath as they watched their Lord stand silently without moving. Revan surprised everyone as he raised his hands to his mask, silently removing his mask.

James' eyes widened in shock as he stared into the handsome face of Lord Revan, it was his own face that stared back, although this face had emerald eyes instead of his own hazel ones.

He staggered back as the shock shook him to his core, "Har-Harrison?" Alana who also saw Revan's face quickly used James' shock to untangle herself from James and quickly landed to the ground.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran towards the man.

Revan only smiled widely at the little girl as she jumped into his arms giving him the biggest hug she could possibly manage. All at once James felt the world collapsing around him, while Revan had finally felt whole.

* * *

**A/N2:** Think the Dark Jedi from KOTOR.

**A/N3:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep up the good work!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N1:** Right after writing chapter fifteen, I immediately started writing sixteen and so here it is! I hope you enjoy it, it's been in the works for a while!

In response to Revan's moral alignment: He is neither light nor dark, but due to the fact that his daughter was kidnapped and the upcoming war that he was unable to stop he has been slipping into the dark side. It might seem like I'm undecided, but I'm not. I know where I will be going with him and what I want to do with him.

Also, I want to continue this into the Original trilogy, but I'm unsure whether I should continue it here under the title Revan, or make it a sequel. What do you all think?

**DISCLAIMER: I OBVIOUSLY OWN NOTHING.**

Revan

Chapter Sixteen

Tom Riddle stood on top of a mountain ledge above the valley of Hogwarts staring at the Castle that he had once called home for seven years of his life. The only thing left in the entire valley was Hogwarts itself, from what he could see the rest had been crystallized.

"Sir," On of the Soldiers from the militia stepped forward, "We have finished with the scouting and report that there are no secret passage ways into the school left in working condition."

"Is that so?" Whispered Tom, as he continued to stare out into the emptiness of the Valley.

"Yes sir, perhaps a frontal assault will work to our advantage?"

Tom considered this for a moment before shaking his head, "No, we will wait and see what this Lord Revan character wants before acting."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but what about Lord Potter? He is still in there." Tom could sense the nervousness from the man as he stood there, briefly he glanced down to look at the man's chest and noticed the Potter family insignia, '_great_,' he thought to himself, '_this is one of the Potter men.' _

"Do not worry soldier, Lord Potter can handle himself." The man nodded accepting Tom's words before returning to his duties.

Tom knew that Lord Revan would take what he wanted and leave, and Tom planned on that – knowing that he would follow Revan to where ever it was he was going.

It was why he allowed Revan the boons of having the Potter's; they all had tracking spells placed on them.

* * *

Hermione's widened in shock at what she was seeing, the man who had taken them captive, the man who killed some of her teachers, the man who held their lives in his hands: was the same man who she and her parents helped in France two in a half years ago.

He still had the same charming smile and devilish eyes that he had back then, and his ebony hair was still just as wild as it had been then, but what she noticed most was how regal he looked dressed in his red and black armour.

Another difference was that he looked happy and healthy now, whereas back then he was gaunt and looked dissatisfied with everything that went on.

She couldn't believe that the nice man she had helped years ago when she was twelve could be the same as this dark character that now stood before her. Despite what she wanted to believe, her eyes showed her the truth, the truth that they actually were one in the same.

* * *

Daniel Potter stood there, gaping like a fish out of water at the brother he had believed that he lost well over fifteen years ago, and couldn't believe what he was seeing: his brother was powerful, he was a leader, and you could see it even just by briefly looking at him. It was like staring into the heart of the sun with nothing but your bare eyes.

He knew now that it was fates way of kicking his father in the ass for the way he treated Harrison and his mom back when they were younger, and Daniel silently took glee from the fact that his father might just be getting the ass kicking of his lifetime.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew that there was a familiar feel to Lord Revan right when he met him; it was like meeting someone he had once known years ago but forgotten about. He knew that Revan would never listen to anyone here, especially not himself, due to the fact that Albus had ignored the problem that James had posed years ago while Revan was in his formative years.

Albus prayed that Revan would show mercy on James, for all that he deserved the pain that Revan would dish out, no one deserved death.

* * *

Commander Kyn ducked as blaster bolts flew over head of her squad's barricades; with her hands she signalled her team to return fire. If only she knew how difficult it would be to battle droids – especially when they out numbered you.

Unfortunately no one knew that there would be this many droids on the surface. She ducked as chunks of rock and dirt came flying towards her from the area of which one of the four Tarisian Star Destroyers were firing down from the sky above.

What she wouldn't give to be up on one of those ships right now.

Suddenly a loud whining sound overwhelmed the battlefield, before a large green blaster bolt came from the ground firing up into the skies, towards where she knew one of the Tarisian Star Destroyers were at.

"Oh shit!" she pressed a few buttons on her wrist comm. Before speaking, "Attention all Officers, there is at least one Ion Cannon on the planet's surface, I repeat-" she was cut off as another three blasts from three separate Ion Cannons fired off.

"Commander, the left plank is being over run." She turned to see that the soldier speaking was indeed correct as four super battle droids had over come some of her men. She pulled a few thermal detonators from her belt as she pressed the activation and threw them at the on coming droids.

"We need to press forward," she looked around at the surviving men before screaming, "FOR LORD REVAN!"

Cries followed after her as they ran towards the on coming droids, vaguely she saw as other squads joined hers in the charge on ward. The Knights of Revan were taking out battle droids ten at a time, but she knew that it wasn't enough. They needed something to turn the tides of the battle.

'_Commander Kyn_' a voice spoke over the comm. '_Commander Kyn do you copy?" _

She took cover behind the falling piece of rubble as a few other soldiers and Knights joined her there. "This is Commander Kyn, who is this?"

"_This is Captain Mykal Fel from on board the Tarisian Star Destroyer Onasi the last shots of the Ion Cannon hit the bridge and while we are still operational; I am the highest ranking officer on board, actually I'm the only living Officer left on board. The rest died in the explosion_." She could hear him taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down, _"I have little to no experience in doing this and I require your assistance."_

She fired a few more shots out of her repeating blaster before taking cover again, "Alright Captain, don't you worry – we'll make a Commander out of you yet. Are you on the bridge?"

One of the men to her right took a shot in the chest, instantly killing him. _"Yes, yes I am Commander."_ She spotted the droid who took the shot, and fired a series of bolts at the droid: destroying the droid before it hit the ground.

"Good, I want you to have all weapons fire at the Ion Cannon's, take them out and the explosion from the cannons should destroy much of the underground droid factory. When that is done, concentrate all fire power to the large groupings of droids on the surface." She saw shadows on the ground covering much of the sky, "and stay calm Captain, no need to lose your head."

She turned and saw that the shadow was actually a drop ship, or more specifically a Republic drop ship. On board she could make out the figures of Jedi Knights and what looked like to be Republic soldiers – or more specifically Republic Clones.

She turned to the forces around her, "The Republic is here! Reinforcements have arrived!" She knew that with those words the men would fight harder, they would win this day. She could feel it in her heart.

* * *

James sneered at his lost son, "I should have known that Lord Revan was actually you. Who else would be that dark? Who else had such disrespect for life?" he stepped forward with his wand out at the ready, "So you've come back to finish what you started? Come back to kill me? _You're father_?"

Lord Revan stared back and scowled at the wand in front of his face, "I had a father once, and from him I got my name Revan, I am apart of a mightier bloodline now. I have powers you only wish you could have."

James glared at Revan, "I should have drowned you when you were a child, it was a mistake not too – but I won't make that mistake again. Today you will die by my hand."

Lord Revan smiled, "You will try."

Revan handed Alana to Commander First, and through the force told him to bring her to the ships that they had waiting in front of the school.

Lord Revan reached down to his belt and grabbed his lightsaber as he pressed the button and ignited his emerald lightsaber, "Are you ready old man?"

James summoned a sword from the wall, "I was born ready."

James ran towards Revan with his sword in an arch, ready to slash him right across the chest – but it was blocked as Revan brought up his lightsaber and parried the move away with another slash of his own towards James' unprotected head.

They traded blows back and forth never really giving the other the upper hand. The Tarisian soldiers knew that Revan was just toying with the man, like a child would play with its food.

James slashed down wards with his sword as Revan put out his hand, using a force push he sent James flying backwards across the hall, landing roughly on his back. James saw red as anger took over him, he stood up and summoned the sword back to his hand and raised his wand at Revan all the while yelling "_Crucio_".

Revan blocked it with his Lightsaber and when James released the spell Revan twirled his Lightsaber and snarled "That was a poor try, it's like this _father_." He raised his free hand and unleashed a volley of lightning from his fingertips and watched with glee as it impacted James chest, electrocuting him as he stood in place.

Once released from the lightning, James stood silently as he tried to regain his surroundings, "Are you done Potter?"" Revan snidely spoke, "Are you ready to admit defeat?"

James glared defiantly through his bangs, "No" he whispered.

"What was that?" Revan spoke like he was shocked, but all could tell he was playing, "No? No you're not done? Fool. I will kill you if you carry on."

James shook his head, not really comprehending what was being said. He raised his blade and moved towards Revan picking up the pace as he went until he was in a full out sprint. Revan who had been standing at the elevated part of the great hall shook his head sadly as James reached him.

James swung the blade towards Revan's head intending on killing him; it was blocked and in three precisely placed slashes from Revan's lightsaber, James fell to the floor with his right arm on the ground to his left, and his left leg (which had been raised for a kick to Revan's side) was over on his right.

Revan looked down at the fallen form of James Potter and sneered, "Pitiful."

* * *

Obi Wan was on board a Republic drop ship with Anakin and Padme, the ship was following Count Dooku's personal transport with intent on confronting the way ward Jedi Master.

Obi Wan had no idea what to think, on one hand he should be angry that Padme left the safety of Tarisian space for this warzone – but on the other he was glad that he could be here, doing something to make a difference in a galaxy full of problems.

The drop ship had been flying slightly recklessly due to the oncoming enemy fire, and so when they took a steep bank right to avoid a blast to the wing of the drop ship Padme and two Republic Clones fell from the drop ship.

Anakin stared down at the fallen form of Padme, "Take the ship down!" he yelled to the pilot of the ship.

Obi Wan shook his head and yelled over the roar of the engines, "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way," and then turned to the pilot, "Follow that transport."

Anakin turned away from Obi Wan angrily he was supposed to protect her, not let her get hurt like that. He hated that this _Jedi dropout_ could order him around like he was some Padawan, he hated that he was stuck in a loveless order where attachments led to being expelled from the order.

He hated how his life was controlled by others more powerful than himself.

* * *

Fleur smiled to herself as she finished listening to the reply that she had gotten from Lord Revan, although he himself had not sent it to her one of his men had. A lot of the message had been legal mumbo jumbo to her, but the gist of it was that he would help her people.

He promised to take the women and children with him back to the Tarisian Empire, but he refused to take the men due to there being an over population on Taris. She was ecstatic when she had heard that, even so much that she agreed to his one single requirement: that she herself must stay here on earth.

She was okay with that, even though it hurt her deeply. She didn't want to stay, not when it could result in her death (which was more than likely.) but she knew that if it would save her people, then she would do her duty.

* * *

Lord Revan glanced around the great hall; already his people had removed themselves from the castle and taken with them everything they had brought. He hated this place and knew that his visit and subsequent attack would change a lot that happened here.

Some of the people in the hall were crying, while others were just sitting in shock – he himself was taking pleasure in the fact that no one had moved to help Lord James Potter – no one dared to cross him, and they probably felt that if they moved to help him, then he would kill them in return.

He had heard from one of his soldiers that a couple of the children were interested in following him, and wanted to learn more of the Force. That alone made Revan smile to himself as he continued to glance around the hall trying to pick out whom be the deserters.

He called out into the hall, "Which of you wish to join me on my path to greatness? Which of you wish to learn the power of the force? Which of you wish to have a role in something bigger than this simple secret society?" no one moved, he smirked behind his mask, "Step forward, and you shall be enlightened."

At first no one moved, all were too afraid too. Draco Malfoy was the first to step forward until he was directly in front of Lord Revan. He lowered himself to a kneeling position in front of Lord Revan and spoke clearly, "Milord."

Revan smiled and put his hand on Draco's right shoulder, "What is your name?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, heir to House Malfoy." Draco spoke clearly and elegantly, like he had been trained for this very moment in life.

Revan was pleased with the child who showed no fear, "Rise Draco, you are among friends now." Draco looked up to Revan's emotionless mask and stood to the left of Revan.

Revan glared out into the crowd, "Are there no others?"

Purebloods Odin Black, Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood stood up and did the same thing that Draco had just done, while Muggleborn Terry Boot followed as well. Once Revan was certain that no one else would follow him, he turned and left the hall with his five new apprentices following.

He could hear a lone pair of footsteps following slightly behind him as someone called out "Harry! Wait!" Revan turned to face his brother Daniel, who continued speaking once he had caught up with Revan and caught his breath, "Harry, I'm sorry for everything, you never once deserved anything that James did to you."

Revan looked through his mask at the young boy and smiled, "Daniel you have nothing to be sorry about, and I forgive you." Revan turned and started to walk away again when Daniel who had recovered from his shock called out to him.

"Harry wait! I was thinking that maybe I could come with you?"

Revan contemplated this, but shook his head no in the end, "Maybe next time Daniel, I am headed to a place where you are not yet ready to go to; besides you will be needed here."

Revan left Daniel standing there in his shock, Daniel did not move until he heard the rumbling of the engines of the Dropships that Revan had out front of the school.

* * *

Obi Wan and Anakin moved towards the last room of the Geonosis hangar where they knew Dooku to be, Obi Wan was prepared for the battle of a lifetime with an Ex Jedi Master who was once one of the most decorated members of the illustrious order.

As they passed the door and walked into the wide empty room where Dooku stood waiting for them Obi Wan looked over to Anakin and spoke, "We'll take him together."

Anakin had other plans and ran forward and attempted to attack Dooku head on, Obi Wan followed once he got past the anger he felt at being disobeyed again. Anakin was force pushed into a near by wall, while Obi Wan tried to hold off Dooku by himself.

Dooku sneered at the Knight and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall into the wall, while Dooku used his control over the force to lower a support beam onto the fallen knight.

Anakin seeing this ran towards Dooku with his lightsaber raised up hoping to surprise him and gain the upper hand.

Dooku had been slightly surprised at the attack and expertly parried it away, while using a quick slash to take Anakin's arm with it. Anakin fell to the ground in pain; his arm was missing from the elbow up. Blood didn't pool due to the wound cauterising with contact to the lightsaber.

Anakin _screamed_, he had never felt something this horrible in his life before it was like having every nerve in your entire arm pulled out separately one at a time, and it hurt like a bitch. Darkness was overcoming his vision as his last thought was Padme, and hoping that she was alright.

* * *

Palpatine looked over one of the thousand reports that were coming in to him from the battle of Geonosis, or as some were calling it: The first battle of the Clone Wars. He liked that, the _Clone Wars_ it described the conflict perfectly. Many believed that there were two main sides: The Republic and the Separatists. What they didn't know was that the Tarisian Empire was a completely separate side.

Especially with Senator Dustin Onasi refusing to merge both the Republic and Tarisian Armies, claiming that he would like to keep them separate for the sake of Taris' best interest.

Palpatine scowled, obviously Revan had trained the boy well to avoid all and any persuasions from those who were not pro Revan which angered him greatly. If only more Senators were as gullible as the young Jedi Knight Skywalker.

That boy was driven by his lust for a woman that he would have no chances with, but Anakin had it set in stone that she would love him back – _no matter what_ – that scared Palpatine, while anger led and fuelled the Dark Side – love was an even more powerful tool of the Dark Side, something that if left to fester could destroy hundreds of worlds with trillions of lives.

Palpatine shuddered; The Clone Wars would tear the galaxy apart; just like he had planned to from the start.

* * *

Commander Kyn stood on board the _Onasi_ as they were travelling back to Taris in front of her stood the beaten form of General Obi Wan Kenobi, the man who had stolen her heart all those times in the silence of the library.

She was scared, if she went through with this then there would be no going back, no forgetting about this, if she went through with this then she would give it her all.

Obi Wan looked up as Commander Kyn stepped into his personal chambers, "Kyn, thank god you made it off Geonosis alive, I had heard that many of our brethren didn't make it in our initial attack and I feared-"

"Obi Wan," she spoke loudly cutting him off, "I have something I need to tell you."

He shut his mouth and looked at her with his deep blue eyes that sparkled whenever she looked into them, "Yes, of course."

She nodded and wrung her hands silently thinking on how to say what she was about to say, "Obi Wan, I don't know any other way to say this too you but" she took a deep breath as she choked back a sob, "I love you."

She turned quickly and ran from the room, not daring to look back to see the denial on his face, as to not remember what his handsome face looked like when he was about to let her down.

As she made it to the end of the hall before her hand was grabbed and she swung around into the hard chest of a man, his lips met her and her eyes closed. She had never before felt as happy as she did then, and when the kiss stopped she felt like her breath had been taken away.

She opened her eyes to see Obi Wan staring at her face, "You ran away before I could give you that," he smiled charmingly at her, "I love you too Kyn, no one knows me like you do."

That was when she knew that love existed; love truly existed in that single moment.

* * *

Tom looked down at the beaten body of Lord James Potter as it lay in the hospital bed, they were unsure if he would make it out of this alive, but they had hope that he would be able to live a semi normal life.

Daniel Potter, who had ironically been reinstated as Heir of the Potter Family, due to the fact that James Potter was in critical condition and there were no other remaining family members had yet to come to see his injured father. In fact Tom believed that Daniel might not visit at all.

Tom did not care one way or the other, but he knew that he needed the support of the Potter Family, because no matter who was the Potter Lord, the Potter family held much sway in the world. If the Potter Family were to withdraw support from the war effort, then so would the Longbottom's and the Black's which was unfortunately three of the five Noble House's (since his own didn't really count yet.).

He couldn't allow that to happen, and that was why he had ordered the immediate invasion of France. They would follow Lord Revan there and destroy him and the French insurgents before this could get any worse. Tom would see to England's revenge, or he'd burn the world.

* * *

Captain Mykal Fel stood in shock at what had been handed to him minutes ago: Lord Revan was returned to Tarisian space and when he got there he wanted to meet and speak to Captain Mykal Fel who was an absolute no body up until he took command of the Star Destroyer.

In the darkest part of his mind he saw his death at the hands of Lord Revan, and knew that this meeting could go any way.

* * *

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading, please review.

**A/N3:** Mykal Fel will most likely be a big minor character, who wont see much screen time, but will be spoken about a bit. Hopefully you all liked his debut, this was another Arc I had planned since the beginning, and I can't wait for you all to see where I'm heading with all this!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N1:** Sorry for the delay in updating, life just catches up sometimes you know? (As well as the problem with the Error message that wouldn't let me post) And as much as I prefer story characters to real life people, you gotta deal with reality at some point.

I've also found a story that I really like called **Independence of A Hero **by **harryramach** it's without a doubt a great story! You should all check it out! Just be forwarned that only six chapters have been completed on it thus far. Also, a fellow fanfiction/fanart/fancomic user has asked me to help him(or her, I'm not quite sure :P) promote the online discussion boards that they have created; if you could just take a look at them, and maybe post something? That'd be great! The website is:** fanbbs(dot)net **Thanks!

On a side note: I've started to read the "Camp Half-Blood" series, and their by far some of the most amazing stories I've ever read as well as started to read the "Kane Chronicles" and the "Hunger Games" – did I mention that I love reading? Haha!

Also this chapter is dedicated to **Teufel1987 **for all his help in helping me post this chapter and getting around the sites errors.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Revan

Chapter Seventeen

Lord Revan stepped off of the drop ship that landed on top of the gardens that sat outside the Royal Castle of France; Fleur was there too meet him with all of her staff.

"Lord Revan," she began, "Thank you for accepting my request." Revan said nothing as he nodded to one of his subordinates behind him.

Stepping forward, Commander First spoke loudly, "His Highness Lord Revan has allowed all the women and children of your people to accompany us on our journey. All others will be left behind."

The outrage could be seen on their faces as they now knew that Revan was refusing to save all of them, and he would only be taking the children and women with him. A man at the back of her staff spoke up.

"The English are at our borders! What would you have us do?"

"Surrender, and hope they are forgiving." Revan's cold voice spoke.

The same man spoke once more, "This is an outrage _you_ led them here."

Revan looked through his visor at the man and took glee in the fact that the man backed down, "I do not care, just have the women and children of your country here within the hour or I will leave without them."

* * *

Thomas Riddle knew that Revan was in allegiance with the French due to the fact that Alana, _his daughter_, was also Queen Fleur of France's daughter. The connection was there for everyone to see it.

It was just unfortunate that he was one of the few to be able to see so clearly.

France would pay for Revan's transgressions which was something Riddle swore to himself.

* * *

Dustin Onasi stood next to his visibly pregnant wife Lillian Onasi on the command deck that over looked the ship yards that orbited Kashyyyk. They had just finished a debriefing which constituted as a four hour long presentation of them listening to the engineers talk about the efforts.

The first three hours consisted of them listening to the designs and techs of five hundred new Star Destroyers that had been launched (or will be launched) over the course of the next month and a half.

On top of those Star Destroyers, five million Star fighters had been build and prepped for battle that way all the Star Destroyers would be properly equipped to fight in any dogfights that might come their way.

Dustin knew that they would need to start a larger recruiting campaign to help support all the new ships that would be coming into active service, already their Cloning facilities were working to the max putting out Clones by the thousands.

It was unfortunate that Lord Revan demanded that all Clones be flash grown to the age of three and then placed with an appropriate family. The upside to this was that the Clones were able to form emotional attachments that made them that much more human than they had seemed before. The downside was that they had to wait until each Clone was at least sixteen years old, when they would have graduated from the Military Academy.

This meant one thing; they needed more natural born recruits.

* * *

Lord Revan stood inside of his private quarters on board _The Hallow_, looking down at his sleeping daughter. He knew that at two and a half years old she was unquestionably bright for her age, and he believed that that was due to his genetics mixing with her mothers.

He knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, he would do whatever it took to make sure she was not harmed by the cruelty of the galaxy.

Worlds would burn before he would see her hurt.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine looked over another report before placing it off to the side as he stood up to look out the window that overlooked Coruscant. More planets were scrambling to either leave the Republic or succeed into the Tarisian Empire; already they had lost planets such as Kamino, Manaan, Dantooine, Onderon, and Telos to the Tarisian Empire. While other planets such as: Alderaan, Naboo, Corellia that held much more political power were considering to join the renegade Lord Revan.

And to add fuel to the fire, many Jedi Knights had left the Jedi Order claiming that they needed to take a more active role with less restrictions in the war, thus they joined the Knights of Revan.

This was not how it was supposed to go, these worlds were supposed to fight for the Republic, not abandon it.

The War had only been going on for a few months, and already the death toll was high and many of the Senators were begging Palpatine to hand the Republic over to Lord Revan, someone who many saw as a much better leader.

But Palpatine swore to them that he would not let the Republic become an Empire for some radical's play time. He would uphold the ideals and beliefs that the Republic had stood upon for thousands of years.

It was fortunate for Palpatine that the Senators had bought that, or else there would be a revolt on his hands.

Soon his super weapon would be ready, although it would take years to build. It would be ready, and the galaxy would tremble at the might of the Sith Lords.

* * *

Lord Revan stood out on the balcony that over looked the large planet wide city of Taris deep in thought, he had returned home a few days ago and had been debriefed on the battle that had happened on Geonosis.

He was pleased with the choices his Generals had made in his stead, but was greatly worried by the presence of the Republic Clones. While he had known of their creation for years, he had been assured that they weren't going to be used unless a Jedi Council Member had went and got them.

Yoda had to be the one who picked them up, Revan knew that much – but he also knew something that the old Jedi Master did not; those specific Clones had a twitch in their programming, something that was not supposed to be there.

Something that if left untouched would leave the Jedi Order broken, if not lost forever; something would have to be done about that.

"I'm sorry." A soft melodic voice cut through his train of thoughts as he turned to face Padme, "I'm sorry for leaving Tarisian space." The frown on her face showed him all that he needed to know, she _was_ truly sorry.

Revan smiled at her, he had forgone the mask since he was on his personal level – no one would catch him here, at least no one who already did not know what he looked like.

"It is I who is sorry, my love." He stepped forward and took her into his arms, "I should not have put such restrictions on you, you are much too free willed for that." She smiled up at him, "I am just glad you have made it back in one piece."

For moments they stood there, not moving but just basking in each others company, Padme looked up – deep into his green eyes and spoke softly, "Did you find what you were looking for at least?"

Revan stared at her face, as if he were judging her intent before he began speaking, "I did find what I was looking for, and I have someone to introduce you too."

* * *

Padme smiled at the young girl as she demanded that Padme show her around the city, the young diplomat could tell immediately when she had met this child that she was with out a doubt the daughter of her beloved Revan.

Padme, first felt a little bit jealous that Revan had even been with another girl, while she had never been with anyone – but then she saw the look he had on his face as he watched Alana get excited over the prospect of meeting another girl.

Padme knew, she could just feel it that Revan had no emotional attachment towards Alana's mother (whoever that was.), and that made her feel happy inside. She knew that her love for Revan went deep, deeper than most could understand - and that love was returned tenfold. She would not abandon Revan, nor would she do that to his child; a child that she could feel herself falling in love with already.

* * *

Mykal Fel walked towards the throne room where he would have his meeting with Lord Revan, he had been both anticipating and dreading this moment ever since he had received the letter stating that he would be meeting His Majesty.

Mykal pushed the doors open, and walked forward – only stopping a few feet away from the throne where he fell into a kneeling position.

"Mykal Fel, I was greatly surprised when I heard that one Captain Mykal Fel had saved one of my Star Destroyers – a hero their calling you." Revan spoke with a metallic voice that sent shivers down Mykal's spine. "You are not from here are you? At least not originally - tell me about yourself Mykal."

"Milord, me and my wife moved here years ago and had saved up money for me to attend the Military Officer's Academy, and when I graduated I was placed onboard _the Onasi_"

Revan stood and paced, "Interesting, tell me – other than your wife, do you have any other family?"

"Two sons Milord, Sootir Fel, age seven and a half; and Todr Fel, age one and a half, I'm hoping to save up enough money to send them to the Military Officer's Academy, although – I don't think I will have enough to send them both to the Officers Academy – so I may have to just make do with sending one of my sons to the Military Academy."

Revan paced, there were four finishing Academies in the Tarisian Empire (this of course did not include the college's that were spread out across the Galaxy.): the first one was the Knight's Academy – only force users were able to attend this Academy, and it was like the Jedi Order: Membership for life. The second was the Military Academy - where those who wished to join the Military after graduation went. There you were able to learn a number of different skills (like Engineering, Tech, Navigation, etc.).

The third was the Medical Academy - where any who wished to join the medical field went to. The fourth and last Academy was the Military Officer's Academy – here all the future officers trained and went to school, as well as any others who wished to join Politics. It was one of the finest schools available – as well as the most expensive.

Revan turned to Mykal, "I will make you a deal Mykal." Mykal nodded his head, scared for what was to come. "Your family will take up residence in the Manor that is situation just across from the Palace; your sons will attend preparatory class with my Daughter, Princess Alana here at the Palace. When the time comes for them to go to a Finishing Academy at age eleven; (unless any of them show the ability to use the force, at which case they will go to the Knights Academy at age six.) I will pay for them to attend whichever school they choose, while you will join the Star Destroyer_ Hallow_, do I make myself clear _Commandant Fel_?"

Mykal stuttered, "Commandant? Me?"

Revan chuckled at the man, "Yes, Commandant Fel. I feel that you deserve the promotion, especially since you showed valour under duress, make no mistake you _do_ deserve this."

"I- I- I don't know what to may Milord, Thank you for your generosity."

* * *

Revan sat in his private office for over three hours contemplating what his next move should be, something had to be done. He could not let the Jedi die out, even if he felt that they were obsolete.

He would not allow thousands of younglings to be killed, not over some thousand year old feud that was completely unnecessary. He knew what he had to do.

Revan pressed a button on the speaker attached to his desk, "_Yes Milord?"_ the female voice spoke, "Patch me through to Jedi Master Yoda, at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. What I have to say is for his ears only."

"_It will be done at once Milord." _

"Good."

* * *

**A/N2:** Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, I know its been a long time coming.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N1: Sorry for the delay, please remember that I own nothing!

Revan

Chapter Eighteen

The following months had been hard on everyone in the Galaxy. It seemed that after the battle of Geonosis everyone had chosen a side, many left the Republic and joined Count Dooku and the Separatists. Others saw something in Emperor Revan (for that's what he is being called now.) and joined him and the Tarisian Empire.

The Republic was faring badly in this civil war, no one could trust anyone, and very few people trusted the Republic's Clones. Palpatine was losing face in the Government fast and he knew that as soon as Naboo and Alderaan left the Republic that more of the richer planets would soon follow.

It was only a matter of time.

"_Sir, an incoming message from Alderaan._" A voice spoke from his desk; Palpatine quickly pressed a small button on the console and sat back.

Bail Organa appeared on the Holovid, dressed impeccably as always, _"Chancellor Palpatine, Alderaan has always been one of the staunchest supporters of the Republic, and in this time of great conflict the Republic needs its most loyal supporters. This is why I must inform you that Alderaan has only its own best interest at heart: it is with my deepest regrets that Alderaan will be leaving the Republic effective immediately, and consequently join the Tarisian Empire."_ The image of Bail moved for a few seconds before speaking again, _"Thank you for your time, Chancellor."_

Palpatine felt fury like he had never felt before, darkness surged inside of him begging to be released. He tried desperately to keep it locked inside of him, but lightning cracked at his finger tips. He stood from his desk and faced his large viewing window and thought to himself, _'Alderaan would pay for this treason'_.

In the distance he could see the tips of the five towers of the Jedi Temple; he would see that building burn along with all of its inhabitants.

* * *

Revan stood aboard the bridge of a Command Center that orbited the ice planet Hoth, he was waiting for the last member of this secret meeting to show up: Master Yoda. He knew that if Yoda did not show up that he would have to resort to a different method to make sure the rich history of the Jedi survived.

"In person, we meet finally Lord Revan." Revan turned around and faced the small green alien, "Emperor, now is it?" If Revan were anyone else he might have blushed behind his mask.

"Good afternoon Master Yoda," He bowed to the ancient Jedi Master, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Hard it is, to dispute your reasoning for this meeting."

Revan nodded his head but spread his hands out wide, "As you can see I have kept my promise, we are alone on this command center."

Yoda closed his eyes, Revan knew that he was sensing through the Force to see if Revan had lied to him at all. His eyes opened suddenly with recognition, "Droids?"

Revan chuckled, "Yes well, I needed someone to control this station, and Droids are the most reliable at the moment."

Yoda nodded his head in agreement, "Show me will you, what it is you have done here?"

"Certainly." Revan turned and swept out of the room, with Yoda following behind him.

* * *

Padme was on her way to her parent's home for the first time in months. Her nerves made her feel like it had been a century since she had seen her family.

Padme looked down at her finger where a tiny platinum band sat, Revan had asked for her hand in marriage. At first she was prepared to say no, but then he asked her to think on it.

That's what she did, she thought long and hard on it, until she came to the conclusion that she needed to be apart from Revan to know if he was truly who she needed to be with. So she caught the first shuttle home to Naboo where she would be able to see if she truly felt the same as she did when she was apart from Revan.

So far, she felt like she was missing a part of her soul.

* * *

Dustin Onasi was going through thousands of reports, and more were coming in by the hour. Civil war had broken out amongst the Republic and there were three factions: The Separatists, the Galactic Republic and the Tarisian Empire.

So far it was a stalemate, with the Empire coming out just above the rest.

Dustin of course had the great duty to work his way through thousands of reports, most containing pleas from other planets wishing to join the Empire, something which Lord Revan was excited about.

Already Alderaan, Naboo, and Corellia had joined the Tarisian Empire and thousands more had followed in their footsteps. Dustin had already sent Blockades to each of those systems; no one would dare attack those places.

Each planet had done their part to help the war effort, Alderaan supplied multiple ships and many young men were sent to join the army, Corellia had done the same. Naboo has some of the greatest strategists in the galaxy and supplied many to help out the war effort.

Dustin knew that they would make great assets to the Empire.

It seemed like they would actually have a fighting chance of saving the galaxy.

* * *

Palpatine stared down from his throne at the kneeling form of Count Dooku, he had a new mission for his apprentice and he knew that it could possibly change the tides of battle.

From a secret informative he had found private information about two highly powerful force users on a back water planet, and he needed Dooku to make sure that they were brought before him, so that he may train them to become stronger in the Dark Arts.

"Dooku, you will go to this planet and retrieve these two beings." He commanded his apprentice, "With them we shall bring Revan and the Galaxy to they're knees."

"I will do as you command, Milord."

Palpatine watched as Dooku got up from his spot at the floor and made his way to accomplish his mission. Palpatine pressed a few buttons on his throne and waited for a slight _beep_ before speaking.

"Initiate the Grievous program."

* * *

Obi Wan sat behind a barricade on the planet Hypori, around him the fallen bodies of Tarisian Clones and Knights of Revan were littered on the ground. The battle had been thus far a complete failure.

When the three Star Destroyers reached the planet, something happened between the orbital mines and the Tarisian Ships that caused a malfunction in the ships gravitational systems. Thus they fell to the planets surface: behind enemy lines.

Many of the members of the ships never made it from the descent to the planets surface; others were cut down by the droid army. Obi Wan was lucky to not be cut down by the enemy.

Obi Wan luckily was able to send a distress signal before the ship hit the surface. Hopefully there would be a rescue squad coming soon, he did not know how much more the Tarisian soldiers could hold out.

Faintly he could here the clicking of feet on the ground, or more importantly metal feet of droids on the ground. The inhaling and exhaling of a respirator could faintly be heard as well.

Obi Wan took a chance and stood up looking over top of the barricade. What he saw was a thing from the horror vids, it was a skeletal being cased inside of a droids body.

"General Kenobi, we meet at last." As the thing spoke its arms detached and separated until there were four separate arms, held in each hand was a lightsaber.

Obi Wan stepped back and stood at his full height as he heard the distinct snap hiss of this creature's lightsabers.

Obi Wan never really ever felt fear, but he felt something when he saw this creature holding four lightsabers. He was not sure how he would be getting out of this alive, but he would be giving it his all.

* * *

A/N2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N1:** Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**I own nothing. Never have. Never will. **

Revan

Chapter Nineteen

Master Yoda walked through the long white snowy halls of the Echo Station.

Over the last few hours, Revan had revealed to him the plans for this long time vacant snow covered planet: The orbital station would stay in rotation above the planet staffed with a number of HK-ACD's and HK-47 Droids, which from what Yoda could tell were of Revan's own design.

Underneath the planets snowy surface in a base called Echo Station was where they would hide all the Jedi Holocron's and artefacts, which Yoda would work on making copies of; The copies would be left at the Jedi Temples around the Galaxy while the real authentic ones would be brought here to Hoth.

Yoda at first was hesitant to leave the priceless Holocron's and artefacts under Revan's command, but was quickly alleviated of all his doubts when Revan told him that his special Hunter Killer – Advanced Combat Droids or HK-ACD's and HK-47 droids would be standing guard at all time.

"Safe, the Jedi's history will be here." Yoda spoke quietly, but he knew that Revan could hear him beneath the armour of his suit.

"Yes, you and I will be the only living beings in the Galaxy with the knowledge of this Station." Revan spoke through the vocoder of his mask, which he only ever took off around Padme. "This station will only ever be staffed by droids, I've even went to lengths to take the planet out of all registries across the Galaxy."

Master Yoda nodded his head in understanding, "Great lengths you've gone too, to preserve our history and our legacy. For that, I can never repay you."

They walked a little longer in silence before it was broken once again by Yoda, "Sure you are, that the Chancellor is the root of the problem?" Yoda looked up at the dark clad figure, already knowing the truth but only wanting confirmation.

"Yes, I feel the Darkness seep through him." Revan paused, letting out a breath as he did so, "He is the one who is clouding the force."

"Impossible, it would be for the Jedi to survive a direct attack from the Chancellor and his forces." Yoda had a deep frown on his face, it would mean the deaths of many Jedi, both Younglings and Masters.

Revan stopped walking as Yoda stopped a few feet ahead, he turned to look at the tall force user curious as to what made him stop. "I know this could be considered over stepping my boundaries, but on Kashyyyk I had commissioned a temple to be built in one of the southern regions, not too far from the capital city." He let out a deep sigh, "It is yours if ever the Jedi Order becomes enemies of the Republic."

Yoda smiled; maybe things weren't looking so bad after all. "Send the Younglings I will, immediately."

* * *

Dustin Onasi looked through the window of the med bay of the shipyards above Kashyyyk. Lillian had finally gone into labour and had been rushed from their private rooms on board the station to the med bay.

He leaned against the window as he saw the dark brown hair could be seen through all the fluids covering his first born son. He felt tears of happiness seep down his cheeks as his exhausted wife spoke hoarsely to the droid, "Abraxes, Abraxes Onasi."

Abraxes was a strong name, a perfect name for the son who would carry on the Onasi legacy. Dustin swore to himself in that very moment that he would always be there for his son, no matter what. He would never abandon his son.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could feel the sweat on his brow as he wielded his violet coloured lightsaber and cut through the many Trade Federation droids that had surrounded him and his team.

A far off planet in the outer rim had shown an interest in joining the Tarisian Empire and for that, the Trade Federation had attacked them, destroying most of the large cities and killing thousands. The higher ups had quickly dispatched a Star Destroyer to deal with the insurgents.

All had gone to hell quickly enough, training was nothing like the real thing and Draco was quickly coming to realize this as he kept on slashing through the Droids that stood between him and his team and the generator that powered the droid.

It might take them hours, it might even take their lives, but Draco would not give up. He would continue on until he either succeeded or he died. He loved the choice he made to come with Lord Revan, and he never once regretted it.

Hell, he had even met another Knight who showed a romantic interest in him. Especially when she showed him around the planet Taris, he had never been kissed so passionately before. He wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

He smiled roguishly, and with that in mind he put a little bit more force in his fighting, working even harder to end this conflict so that he could return home.

* * *

Commandant Mykal Fel stood on the command deck of the Hallow overlooking the proceeds of the Star Destroyers flight to pick up Lord Revan.

Fel knew that he owed a great deal to Lord Revan; so much that he now took orders unquestionably and hated those who would question orders.

It was because of Lord Revan that both his sons would be able to join the Officers Military Academy and lead successful lives. He knew that Lord Revan without a doubt had plans for his sons, but he couldn't help but think that these plans would be tied into the young Princess Alana.

Whatever those plans were, he hoped that his sons would develop deep ties to the young Princess, because that would always give them a bit of an edge against any competition.

"Sir, we have incoming enemies at twelve o'clock." Called one of the navigational engineers to Mykal, he quickly looked towards the direction and saw hundreds of tiny little star fighters coming they're way.

"Launch the star fighters to intercept and concentrate all fire power towards the enemy star destroyer." Mykal spoke with such authority that no one dared to disobey, "Make sure that Lord Revan is alerted to our delay."

It was never a dull moment in the Tarisian Empire.

* * *

Obi Wan ducked swinging his blue-bladed lightsaber widely deflecting an oncoming blade from his very well trained opponent.

His opponent, one General Grievous of the Separatists and was considered a new player in the game due to the fact that no one had heard of, or seen this.. Being until now.

Obi Wan was disgusted with the creature; it was more droid than anything else. The wheezing sound that came from the vocoder of the alien-droid hybrid gave an eerily effect whenever it talked. The yellow eyes that showed through the small eye holes made it even harder for Obi Wan to stare it down.

But he did anyways.

He showed no fear as he stared his way into what he figured could be his death. He would not back down. Not now.

Hypori was lost; he knew that and there was no sense in denying it and trying to save a dying world. He would fight to survive, and then he would fight another day when the odds were on his side.

He would not be another wasted life, in a galaxy filled with war.

* * *

Commandant Fel sighed as _the Hallow_ breezed by the wreckage of the Separatist Star Destroyer. They had made it through the battle with minimal losses on their side, which of course was always a good thing.

Mykal was just nervous of making a mistake that could cost him his own life, or even that of his crew. He was constantly looked down on, due to the fact that he has jumped two ranks to become a Commandant.

It was worse due to the fact that he was the Commandant on board of _the Hallow; _Lord Revan's personal flag ship.

Most believed that he got the position out of nefarious deeds, which was no where close to the truth. Mykal Fel was not many things, but he was an honest and noble man. He would never resort to trickery to get what he wanted; he would work hard and _earn_ it.

"Sir, we've received an Imperial S.O.S. Signal from a nearby World. What are your orders?" a nearby deckhand called out to the Commandant.

Mykal looked to the left, where the deckhand sat at a monitor, "What's the name of the planet and who is the signal from?" he asked sharply.

"Hypori and its coming from a Private Dame Ian Rand who claims that General Kenobi is on the planet's surface, and is fighting a metallic monster. I believe that it is worth investigating at least sir."

Mykal seemed to think it over a bit before speaking, "I agree, inform Commander First that he and his men will be going topside."

The deckhand saluted before running off to carry off his orders, Mykal sat down on his command chair and sighed to himself.

All the while muttering to himself, "Kenobi what have you gotten yourself into _this time_?"

* * *

"Kenobi you're lightsaber will join my collection once I have ended your pathetic existence." This creature was good, Kenobi would give him that. Although he would be no match for Lord Revan, he was more than an equal to Obi Wan; and that was only because he could wield four lightsabers at once.

Obi Wan ducked and rolled to the left, as the droid General fell to the right leaving his side open for attack. He slashed under his arms, barely scratching the metal armour that covered the droid General's body.

The droid General jumped and landed a few feet away, and pulled out a small hand blaster and fired off three shots in quick succession. Obi Wan blocked each and every shot, sending them back towards the General.

Grievous coughed roughly as he ran towards Obi Wan all the while twirling his four lightsabers. Obi Wan jumped up and used the force to carry him over and behind the droid General he quickly slashed up and tore off two of the droid General's arms, and inwardly cheered as he saw a flinch of pain in his enemies eyes.

Obi Wan knew what he needed to do, as he quickly went on the offensive hacking and slashing at every chance, pushing Grievous to the edge of the cliff.

Grievous knowing what Obi Wan was doing jumped up and landed behind Obi Wan.

Obi Wan barely had time to turn as he was kicked square in the back and went flying towards the edge of the cliff.

His own plan had been turned against him.

* * *

"_Commandant Fel, everyone has been accounted for, there are no other survivors on this planet, just a whole lot of tin cans."_ Mykal Fel listened to Commander First through the comm.

Mykal nodded his head before speaking, "Interesting. And any word of General Kenobi?"

"_Yes sir, we have learned that he is placed somewhere at the top of a northern mountain range."_ Mykal knew that he could not in good conscious leave General Kenobi there on this planet. It would be something that he could never forgive himself for, never. _"Your orders, sir?" _

"Yes, take a squad and retrieve General Kenobi. No matter what the situation is, you are to bring him back to _the Hallow_." He knew that First knew that Kenobi could be dead, and the least he could do for Commander Kyn was at least bring back her fiancé's body if that were the case.

He did hope though, that that would not be the case.

* * *

Lord Revan sat meditation on board the orbital station reviewing his actions over the last few months.

He knew in his heart that his actions on Earth were completely unnecessary, that his treatment of Fleur was completely unfair.

But he couldn't help himself, the dark side had too much power sometimes and there is little you can do to fight it; especially when a loved one is in danger.

He sighed to himself; he needed to control himself better. He couldn't be letting himself fall again; the Galaxy wouldn't survive having another Sith Lord, especially if it were Lord Revan.

He didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from destroying all in his path; and that included Padme. He couldn't lose himself that deep into the dark side that he would forget everything, including those he loved.

That was what scared him the most.

* * *

Daniel Potter stood at the end of his father's bed, staring at the broken body of the man who had brought him into this world. The same man who helped destroy the world, just as he destroyed his family.

Daniel knew in his heart that just as his father burned the world, Daniel himself would help nurture it, rebuild it from the ashes of his father's flame. He owed it to the world.

He would fight everyone who stood in his way. He would unite the world under one banner and fight all the naysayers and non believers. No one would stand in his way of a unified world.

And if they did, then he would burn them.

His enemies would be nothing more than ashes in the wind.

And he would be the flame to spark the revolution.

* * *

**A/N2:** Please review, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think things might slow down for a bit, although not too much.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N1:** Here's another chapter for my most loyal readers!

**I own nothing. **

Revan

Chapter Twenty

Tikkes was not a soldier, nor was he a commander.

He was just a Senator from Dac who was thrown into another position of power due to the overwhelming force of Separatists that had shown up in the Atmosphere of Dac threatening everything that the Mon Calamari and Quarren of the planet Dac held dear.

They were lucky that they had many of they're powerful Star Ships in Orbit and staffed when the Separatists came. Unfortunately most were not lucky enough to survive first contact.

He held back a sob that was threatening to break through as he watched the Separatists tear through his ships and his people, all the while firing down onto the planet below. He knew that the Separatists were planning on using the debris as a way of desolating the planet.

He hoped that he would be dead before that happened.

They had already sent out a plea for help at the Senate, but he knew the Senate well. No help would come for them. Their planet would be another victim of the Chancellor's war.

Billions of lives would be wasted in an old mans attempt to keep power.

* * *

Yoda walked slowly through the halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant he had spoken with Master Windu about Revan's plans for saving the Jedi Order. Hoping that the dark skinned Master would see reason.

Unfortunately that was not so. He believed that Lord Revan was tricking them into putting their trust into him, so that he could end the Jedi Order once and for all. Mace also believed that with the destruction of the Jedi Order, Lord Revan would be able to swoop in and steal all of their knowledge for himself.

Yoda knew that Mace was wrong, and thus made sure to follow through with the plans that he and Lord Revan had outlined together on Hoth. Yoda had not lived over eight hundred years just to see the Jedi Order exterminated because some old fools were unable to listen to reason.

He would not allow that to happen.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stalked through his Ancestral Mansion angrily; his only son and heir to the family had left with Lord Revan, never to return to the planet again. He was the laughing stock of the Wizarding world; never again would the Malfoy family reach the heights where they used to be.

Of course many believed that it was as simple as siring another child, but that unfortunately was impossible: Lucius was sterile, after Draco's birth he was affected by a disease that killed off all of his sperm.

His brother Cassius was a whole other story, his little brother was gay. Thus this meant that he would never think to have relations with a woman, hell even if it was brought up in conversation as an idea to save House Malfoy he would turn it down.

Thus, Lucius knew he had to start getting his affairs in order, once he and his brother died there would be no one to take over the once great House Malfoy.

He knew that he would need to find a pure-blooded child who would be willing to take a magical adoption that would recognize him as a Malfoy, and hopefully that same child would be willing to take the Malfoy name as his own.

If he was unable to do this, then the Malfoy name would be dead, and the House Malfoy Estate would combine with House Black due to his marriage with Narcissa.

In the back of his mind he knew that this was the same situation that House Lestrange found itself in, and he also knew that they were not smart enough to think ahead like he was.

Thus with a heavy heart he sat down at his desk writing a letter to the only person who would be accepting of his offer.

* * *

Once Lucius was finished sending off the letter, he went down to the dungeons of his manor. Only stopping at the far cell where a tiny girl sat in the cell.

She had platinum hair, but it was marred by dirt and grime, her silver eyes were dull and heavy. Her neck had dark black bruises on it, only barely concealed by the dark band around her neck. Lucius smiled at the last item, it was a collar that would make the young girl obedient to the one whose magic it was tied too.

Right now that was him, but soon he would have an heir and she would obey him as well.

This girl would breathe life into the House of Malfoy, and all would stand at awe as House Malfoy crushed its opponents.

None would stand in its way.

* * *

Lord Revan sat in the depths of his mind, surrounded by the various memories of his long life.

The emotions that flowed through them made him choke back a sob, knowing that weakness did nothing here. He had been in meditation for hours, searching through the depths of his mind looking for the answer that he desperately searched for.

Why was he prone to doing cruel things?

He was not a cruel person; he frowned upon killing innocents and needlessly. Although he knew that sometimes lives needed to be taken for a greater good.

He watched dispassionately as an old memory of James Potter swirled by him, another of him and Daniel playing in the yard, one of Sirius taking him for a ride on his broom stick.

These were all memories from before he ascended, before he became Lord Revan II.

Newer memories of him and Padme walking through the Garden on Taris, playing with Alana, and having quiet moments on his balcony at the Palace whooshed by, he smiled fondly knowing that these ones were the ones that he cherished the most.

"_Pitiful."_ A cruel voice spoke, seemingly coming from everywhere around him. A figure formed in front of him, _"I wonder what the Galaxy would think if they saw this, the great and powerful Lord Revan at his knees. Going soft at the sight of a little Senator."_

Revan stared at this being in shock; standing right in front of him was an exact replica of himself only… darker. He could feel the dark side seeping from this creature as if it were created from darkness.

"What are you?" he asked, knowing that he would not like the answer.

"_I am you."_ It said with a sick smile.

Revan staggered backwards as if struck by a blow, "That's not possible; this has to be a trick."

"_Believe me, this is no trick."_ The being, _Darth Revan_, as Lord Revan was calling him now, walked slowly around him._ "I am you, as you should have been; had you not attempted to destroy the virus all those years ago."_

"You're lying." It was a bold statement, but Lord Revan never was one for beating around the bush.

Darth Revan gave him a bored look as he paced in a circular motion, _"That is a possibility but take my word for it: I would have nothing to gain by lying to you."_ He stopped pacing just on the right side of Lord Revan, _"When the Dark Lord attacked your birth family and stuck your brother making him the boy who lived; he left something else there, something no one else caught."_

Lord Revan gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. "What was it?" he asked, fearing the answer that was surely to come.

"_A small piece of his soul broke off and stuck itself to your soul."_ Darth Revan walked a little bit more, until he was facing Lord Revan once more, _"Although the small piece of his soul was nothing significant, it slowly gained power as your birth father abused you. Eventually it gained enough power from your hatred and anger that it was able to form an entity of its own, which would start draining your power."_

Darth Revan smiled slightly, _"Most would not know what was draining your powers, others would call it a virus for which there was no treatment for."_

Lord Revan glared at his dark opposite, "It's a nice story, but I destroyed the Virus years ago. So you're still a liar."

Darth Revan growled angrily in annoyance, _"I am not! All you did was destroy a part of the original Dark Lords soul, but it was too late! I had already harvested enough power from you to become my own being; A living entity hidden inside of you."_ He took two steps back from Lord Revan, _"And I plan to take control of your Mortal form, with it I will rule the Galaxy. None would stand in my way."_

Lord Revan stared at Darth Revan in shock, it all made sense now: because of this dark alter-ego he was making choices that ended in people suffering. It was this being that was controlling him.

"I will not allow you to do this." He spoke deadly; he would not allow this dark spectre to control his body. The dark spectre shook its head sadly before speaking.

"_You don't have a choice."_

It raised its hand and called a silver cylinder to its hand, a deep red blade ignited from the hilt. Lord Revan barely had time to even bring his own Lightsaber up to defend himself.

They traded blows, each one not hitting the other. Lord Revan struck out with the force, pushing Darth Revan back a few meters, while jumping in the air, attempting to land a strike on his opponent's fallen form.

As they battled, the white void that swirled around them slowly got darker. Lord Revan knew that he would fail if he didn't strike a blow that would injure his opponent.

Darth Revan sneered at the weak form of Lord Revan, _"Good, good you realize that all is lost. Desperation is setting in. You will fail, that I promise you."_

Lord Revan coughed harshly, feeling the blood creep up his throat. Somehow, Darth Revan had hit him in the chest, breaking at least six of his ribs. He would need to get that checked out soon, less something more serious happens.

He raised his Lightsaber and with a mighty arc, brought it down straight onto Darth Revan who blocked it with his own, the traded blows, mixing red and green blurs through the air as they traded strikes; Neither getting the upper hand.

Darth Revan twirled his blade as he stepped back a few feet, a sick smile growing on his face as he reached out with his hand and unleashed a violent wave of force lighting it cackled across the void striking Lord Revan in the chest throwing him backwards.

Lord Revan groggily watched from the ground as Darth Revan walked steadily towards him, he could feel the end coming, and silently he asked for forgiveness from those who he had hurt in his life.

As Darth Revan reached him, he closed his eyes in acceptance and prepared himself for the end.

Distantly he saw a memory of Padme swirl past them, he beautiful brown eyes looking at him with happiness, the way her smile asked him to give her exactly what she wanted, the way he hair fell around her head as she danced.

It came out as a whisper, his last words: "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N2:** Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N1:** This is the first half of the next chapter, I felt like it would be beneficial to post this today. Hopefully Chapter Twenty-Two will be up around Wednesday. I apologize for any that I scared off in the last chapter.

**I own nothing - Same as last chapter, and the one before that!**

Revan

Twenty-One

"**STOP!"** a cold and powerful voice spoke, both Darth Revan and Lord Revan turned to see an ancient looking man wearing deep green robes with a small silver lightsaber hanging at his waste.

The old man stepped forward and spoke harshly, **"Harrison did I raise you to be weak?" **

Lord Revan shook his head, "No Master."

The old man nodded, **"Harrison did I raise you to let your emotions control you?"**

Again, Lord Revan shook his head, "No Master."

The old man narrowed his eyes at both Lord Revan and Darth Revan, "**Your right, I did not. So what are you doing on the ground? Get up, you shouldn't be fighting your hatred and anger; you should be accepting them."** The old man gave a once over of Darth Revan, **"They are apart of you, you shouldn't hide them away."**

"I'm sorry Master."

"**You should be." **Lord Revan stood up and brushed his robes off and turned to see the old man staring at Darth Revan, **"And what do you have to say for yourself Darth? Hmm?" **

Darth Revan just stared at the old man, unable to say a word.

"**Just what I thought, how do you expect to survive in the real world if you can't even face down me?"** a chair appeared behind the old man, and he slowly sat down into it. **"Harrison, you need to understand your anger and where it stems from so that it does not control you. Tell me, what do you hate the most?"**

Lord Revan thought for a moment before speaking, "I hate that people die needlessly."

The old man nodded, **"But..?"**

"But I understand that sometimes people need to die for a cause, so that that cause may take effect."

The old man smiled, "Exactly."

Lord Revan stared at the man, "Thank you for helping me."

The old man's smile never left his face as he spoke, **"Nonsense, even the most powerful Emperors of the most powerful Empire's need help sometimes; Even if the problem is themselves, now you know what you need to do right?"**

Revan nodded, "Yes, I understand. Thank you again." The old man disappeared as Lord Revan turned to face Darth Revan, "I _understand_ you, you're my anger at the death of the Delacour's, you're my anger at Darth Sidious' attempt to rule the galaxy, you're my anger at the Jedi's resentment towards me."

Darth Revan raised his blade, _"You will not defeat me, and you cannot win now that your master is gone. He was all that kept my blade at bay." _

Lord Revan nodded his head, "You may be right, I can't beat you by myself; but I have something that you don't: friends." Behind Lord Revan forms began to materialize, Darth Revan could make out the forms of Lord Revan I, Padme, Dustin, Obi Wan, First, Ordo, Kyn, The Flamels, and even Master Yoda.

Darth Revan stepped backwards in fear, "Your right, I don't have to beat you. _You _just have to join me."

* * *

Lord Revan II opened his eyes into the empty hall of the orbital station all was good. He was alive and finally whole once again.

The empty void he once had was filled. All was right again.

"_I'm glad your back son."_ The voice was the same as the old man from his meditations, _"I was worried about you for a while."_ Lord Revan turned and saw the force-ghost of the original Revan.

"It was you? You actually were there? I thought that was my mind giving me the push I needed." Lord Revan smiled genuinely for one of the first times, in a long time.

"_Yes, it was me. I felt that you could use the extra push."_ Lord Revan I put his hand onto Revan's shoulder, _"You are not alone Harrison, you do not have to make these decisions on your own. You have friends, you have Padme."_

Lord Revan nodded his head in acceptance, "I know, but I don't want to push them away or make them have to see the horrors that occur every day in my life."

The original Revan shook his head, _"You can't protect everyone my son."_

"I know Father."

Lord Revan I smiled suddenly, _"Now I hear that you are going to be married?"_

Revan gave a nervous laugh, "It's not for certain, Padme has yet to agree."

Lord Revan I gave a sharp look, _"That's not what I heard; I think you should check your Holo messages." _

Revan gave him a suspicious look, "If you say so."

* * *

Padme smiled softly to herself as she pressed 'send' on her Holo Message that she had just finished recording for Revan. She knew as soon as her feet hit the ground of Naboo that he was the only man in the entire Galaxy for her.

No one else could compare to him, in passion, in love, in dedication. He was perfect for her.

He made her feel like a princess all the time, and when she was with him, she knew he would go the lengths of the Galaxy for her.

Nothing would stand in his way, of being with her.

Some don't believe in love at first sight, but how could she not when she was experiencing it every day that she was with him?

She would spend the rest of her life with him, no matter what.

* * *

Alana looked across the play room to her friend Soontir Fel and his little brother Todr, she suddenly looked up at the boys and smiled coyly, "I'm gonna have a new mommy!"

Soontir stared at her over his blocks and laughed, "You don't know that for sure! Besides who would want you for a daughter?" after speaking, he then stuck his tongue out at her.

Todr babbled in the background as he watched his older brother and his older brothers only friend fight – like they always did.

"Plenty of people would want me as a daughter! I'm a princess!" she spoke with such certainty and righteous indignity that Soontir was quite unmatched in the comebacks department.

It took him a few minutes, but he quickly came up with: "Yeah well, you're so ugly that I will probably just have to marry you so you don't feel bad."

Tears formed in the young girls eyes as she was about to start crying, obviously hurt from what he had said, Soontir knew his mistake and quickly went to fix it: "I'm just joking! Obviously I'd marry you because you're the most beautiful girl in the whole entire Empire!"

Alana's eyes quickly dried and she smiled sweetly at the boy before her, "Really? You really mean it?"

"Ah huh." Soontir quickly responded knowing that any negative answers would just make her cry some more.

* * *

Dustin Onasi stood in front of a view screen holding his new born son Abraxes Onasi, a few minutes earlier he had been told that Lord Revan and Senator Padme Amidala would be marrying. The Empire would finally have its Empress.

And that wasn't all either! He told Dustin that Abraxes and all of Abraxes children would be considered shadow heirs to the throne of the Empire.

That meant that if anything were to go wrong and no more sons or daughters of Lord Revan II were able to take the throne then Abraxes or any of his children would take the throne.

Dustin also knew that this would effectively make the Onasi family royalty.

He understood that he had just become one of the most powerful men of the Empire.

* * *

**A/N2:** Please let me know what you think?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N1:** Yes, I'm alive! And yes I'm back! I needed a bit of a push to write this chapter, and all of your Reviews helped me! I got my second Tattoo two weeks ago, it's on my left forearm. It's the complete lyrics to the song "God Only Knows" by the "Beach Boys".

Again, **I own nothing!**

Revan

Chapter Twenty Two

Obi Wan barely held on to the edge of the cliff as he watched General Grievous walk slowly towards him. He immersed himself into the force, drawing on its strength and power to help him use his last bit of energy to make it out alive.

Obi Wan closed his eyes, and used his arms to push himself upward. He soared into the sky and did a flip in mid air, while calling his lightsaber to his hand. As he landed behind the Droid General he ignited his saber and slashed through the Droid General's arm.

The General screamed in pain, obviously he had pain sensors attached to his arms and legs Obi Wan noted to himself. Quickly before his enemy could turn and attack again, he pushed his hand outward towards the droid, and sent it flying off the edge of the cliff.

Obi Wan fell down to his knees and leaned back onto the rocks behind him, out of breath his eyes slowly fell downward until he was taken into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Tikkes this is a formal offer to join us, Dac needs the Empire." General Ordo spoke with such certainty that everyone on deck believed without a doubt that he was right.

"General Ordo, while I am thankful for your assistance in liberating my planet I cannot commit without bringing it before the council." Tikkes of course was overjoyed with not being completely destroyed by the droid army.

Ordo nodded his head in agreement, "Take this offer before your council, we will be awaiting your decision. Should you need more assistance feel free to alert us."

The holovid closed as Ordo started to hand out more orders, they had very little time. They were supposed to meet _the Hallow_ on route to Lord Revan's location on the planet Dantooine where they would then head back to Taris to prepare for the wedding of all time.

It was unfortunate that both Ordo and _the Hallow_ were detained at different locations across the Galaxy. Lord Revan would of course understand.

* * *

Commandant Fel listened intently as the reports came from the scouts that he had sent to the planet's surface. He of course only had one question on his mind: "What is the status of General Kenobi?"

The officer he was speaking to quickly spoke up, "General Kenobi has minor injuries, he will be stabilised within the next three hours Sir, although it is my professional opinion that this planet be neutralized."

Commandant Fel shook his head and frowned, "Are you certain that that is the best idea possible? Are there no alternatives?"

The officer shuffled on his feet a bit before speaking, "No Sir, the planet is completely over run by droids. It also looks like their building a ship of some sort, all we can gain from it is the code name: Malevolence. It will take some time for us to crack into the plans to see what they actually have going on down there."

Without hesitation Commandant Fel knew what he had to do, "Have those plans delivered to our top scientists, and prepare to glass the planet. I do not want one living thing left on that planet."

The officers saluted and set off to do what they were told to.

Mykal Fel stood alone on the command deck, for a moment he had some doubt to what his decision would entail: the destruction of an entire planet, but he knew that the enemy could not achieve their goals of building what ever it was they had being built down there.

With his will solidified, he knew he was doing the right thing.

He just hoped that everyone else saw it that way.

* * *

Three days had passed since Dac had been saved by General Ordo and Hypori has been crystallized. The Galaxy as a whole was completely at awe as they watched the Tarisian Empire rule space and push back the Droid Armies.

No word had been heard of from General Grievous, which had the Tarisian Empire bursting at the seams with joy. A bright light was shinning throughout the Galaxy and at the center of that light stood a man who was seen as a God by his people.

* * *

Newly crowned Emperor Revan stood at the alter of the oldest church of Taris, the building was packed with thousands upon thousands of people. In the front row of the right side of the church sat the newly christened Lord and Lady Onasi, with their newborn son Abraxes. Next to them was his own daughter Alana. He chuckled to himself as he watched her play distractedly with the hem of her pink flower patterned dress.

Next to her were the two young Fel children and their Father Mykal, and his wife. All four of the Fel family were the picture perfect idea of a military family. While behind them sat Obi Wan and Kyn Kenobi, the former had recovered from all of his wounds at the hands of Grievous while the later was showing a very tiny baby bump.

On the left side, he could see the many friends and family of Padme from Naboo, including the current Queen of Naboo. Revan was hoping that this marriage would bring about ties between the two planets that would last thousands of years.

The music started, as the many people in the church turned and looked towards the entrance. Padme came through the doors slowly, as time slowed down. She was beautiful, dressed in a white satin dress. She was like a newly reborn goddess who had finally allowed the light to penetrate her.

She was more beautiful than all of the angels of the Galaxy.

And most of all, she was his.

* * *

The Wedding ceremony was one of the most beautiful things Anakin had ever seen, it was unfortunate – and upsetting that it was not he who was marrying the ever beautiful Padme.

Being invited was something he had expected. He and Padme _were_ old friends after all, but standing there at the back of the Temple made it hard for him to accept that _his_ Padme was marrying the Tyrant Revan.

What made it worse was Master Yoda assigning him to Taris, telling him that he was being placed under Emperor Revan's command. As if Revan had any right to command a Knight of the Order.

It was disgraceful.

He felt like he had disgraced the Order to deserve his placing.

It angered him, he could feel his blood boiling at the very thought of it.

Padme would be his. He would see to that.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Emperor Revan and Queen Padme of Taris stood at the front of the large Ball Room in the Imperial Palace, the Imperial Ball that was to follow the Wedding service was soon to begin; but Revan felt that some words needed to be said to the guests before the party could begin.

He glanced outward, slowly looking down at all the beings gathered into the room. He could see the many different species of the galaxy.

He stepped forward and instantly all the chatter in the room stopped as the beings stared at their leader, "My people, for too long this Galaxy has been restricted and controlled by those who just care to further their own goals. For too long has the Republic sat idle and allowed this corruption for fester and grow. For too long those with the power and ability to fix it have watched and done nothing."

He paused and looked at Anakin in the back of the room, nodding slightly towards the young Jedi Knight. "No longer will this be the case, for as of today we the Tarisian Empire welcome the planets Naboo, Alderaan, Corellia, Dac, and Chandrila into our glorious Empire. From this point forward we will all work tirelessly to eradicate the evil that controls this Galaxy – we will be fighting for you, my people."

Emperor Revan looked out into the room before turning towards Padme, he held his hand out for her to take it before speaking again, "Now I believe it is time for us to dance."

* * *

Padme blushed as she was twirled around on the dance floor, Dustin Onasi was very impressive dancer but she could tell that his heart was not into the dance, especially since he kept turning to look at his very tired wife; who held his infant son in her arms.

Padme knew that he needed something to keep his mind from worrying about every little thing – he needed to know that his son would be fine for a few minutes without his father's completely undivided attention.

Dustin's love for Lily was so beautiful, mused Padme as she was twirled once again. He was completely faithful to her and he never dared once to look at another woman. Padme knew that he would die for his wife and son, he would go against anything and anyone if it meant the safety of his wife and son: and that included Emperor Revan.

Thinking of Dustin, she couldn't help but think about her own husband, who was across the dance floor dancing with Alana. The small girl kept laughing infectiously as her father spoke quietly into her ear; obviously telling the small girl jokes.

He himself had a wide smile on his face, which in turn brought a smile to Padme's. She couldn't help but be happy that Revan had found a family of his own here: with his mother and Dustin, and his half brother Abraxes; and then of course Alana and now Padme.

She was glad that she was able to finally join his family, a family that would one day be the most powerful in the Galaxy. She could only see greatness in the eyes of those who belonged to this powerful family.

* * *

Months had passed on Earth as the newly named Daniel Potter-Malfoy stood by his adopted father Lucius Malfoy in the atrium of the newly constructed Ministry of Magic building that stood outside of Hogsmeade.

It was a very large black stoned building that would be the founding place of the Magistrate. The new government that they had created to be ruled by the Lord Magister, which of course would be Daniel himself; standing a bit off behind him was Gabby, his personal assistant/assassin who was the only known surviving members of the French Magical Royal Families.

Fleur had disappeared months ago, when the government of Magical France had collapsed. Fleur's only daughter and heir, Alana had disappeared into the void of space with her father Lord Revan.

The rest had of course been killed by Daniel's own father, Lord James of House Potter. It was of course that very incident that had put the world where it was, the planet was literally falling apart and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

The entirety of Europe had become apart of the Magistrate, and each individual countries had a Magister in charge of them, while they all in turn answered to the Lord Magister.

It was a forced dictator ship, but it was the best they had after Lord James had disappeared from his bed in St. Mungos.

It was just unfortunate that not long after Tom Riddle was no where to be found, leaving the Lords of Houses Potter, Black and Malfoy to rebuild what was left of the world that they had seemed to abandon.

Lord Magister Daniel would bring the world out of this slump – even if that meant destroying it in the process.

* * *

Revan swirled Padme as they fell onto the bed together in their Royal Suite, he had a large smile on his face, making her smile has he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Thank you." He spoke quietly, and if Padme hadn't been listening she wouldn't of heard him say it.

"For what?" she asked quizzically as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"For becoming my wife, my Queen, and my everything, you are everything that is good in this Galaxy – and I can think of no one better who I would like at my side." He spoke with such passion that she couldn't help to believe that he meant every word of it.

"You complete me Harrison and I will help you save the galaxy; but tonight is about us." She smiled as she brought his lips down to hers for a searing kiss.

* * *

Count Dooku stormed through the halls of the Galactic Senate, thankful for the camera jammer that sat in his breast pocket. Upon reaching the doors to the entrance of Palpatine's private offices he quickly schooled his features into an emotionless mask before proceeding forward.

"Milord." He spoke as he answered, quickly falling into a kneel in front of his Master and Lord.

"Were you successful with your endeavours Dooku?" Palpatine's voice was cold and commanding, and sent chills down Dooku's spine.

"Yes, Milord." He answered quickly, knowing that his thoughts had already betrayed his emotions.

"A problem arose while bringing them here, correct?"

Dooku looked up into the face of his Master before nodding, "Yes, a girl was found in a compartment – obviously a stowaway."

Palpatine nodded his head understandingly, "She will be of use to us, have them sent to my personal station out in the Korriban Sector."

"It will be done at once Milord." Palpatine nodded.

"Good, soon _Emperor_ Revan will fall to my blade – and then the Galaxy will be _mine_."

* * *

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you thought of it!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N1: **Yes, yes, I'm back! I'm sorry for the year long absence, but my third year of College caught up to me unfortunately. This chapter is really just a bridge between the last Arc and the next Arc and will set the scene for many things in the future. I thank each and every one of you who have held out for this story and reviewed, it was truly you guys who got me to write this chapter.

**Revan **

**Chapter 23: **

A year and a half had passed since Emperor Revan had solidified his Empire with his Marriage to Padme Amidala and the Tarisian Empire had never been as prosperous as it was with Emperor Revan and Empress Padme ruling over it.

The tri-war between the Separatists, Republic and Empire had pretty much come to a stand off with planets being taken and retaken day after day. Emperor Revan had taken to increasing the production levels of the Starforge to one hundred and twenty percent.

But for everything that had been going well, something was bound to go wrong.

* * *

_Taris_

Padme stood out on the terrace of her private chambers in the Imperial Palace, life had been good here on Taris and while much of her time was spent with Alana and Revan, she found herself unable to lose the thought that something was _brewing,_ something big, and whatever it was could not at all be good.

She loved Revan. Hell, she loved Alana like her own child. But none of those happy feelings could hold off the darkness that she some times felt creeping up her spine.

And Revan just acted like everything was going along according to plan, when really that was the reason that Padme believed something _would_ happen; because he was so over confident.

She just hoped it wouldn't destroy them when it happened.

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant _

Jedi Master Yoda sat in his meditation chambers above one of the many Jedi Temple towers. He felt a certain amount of pride in their successfulness of getting the Jedi Archives from around the universe consolidated in one place at Hoth, without anyone else knowing what they had done.

They believed that the teachings of the Jedi would live on into the next generation thanks to their efforts. Yoda could rest easy knowing that thousands of years of knowledge would be saved should the worst happen.

* * *

_Imperial Boardroom, Taris_

Emperor Revan sat at a table with his new sort-of-father-in-law Dustin Onasi and Commandant Mykal Fel. This was not the first time that these three men of the Empire had come together to speak to each other.

And it would definitely not be the last.

"Milord, what your offering me is... so much." A nervous Mykal Fel spoke from across the table. His Majesty only leaned back in response.

"You are loyal Mykal, that has never been disputable." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, "But I believe that Soontir and Alana would make the perfect match for each other."

He stared directly into the Commandant's eyes and spoke, "Plus as per the contract since he is _your_ Heir, the names of Revan and Fel shall join together to create the Imperial House of Revan-Fel."

Dustin then choose to speak up, "Mykal, His Majesty offers you many things; a raise in status, and the promise that someone from your line will one day sit upon this throne and the next Emperor Revan. You would be a fool to turn this down my friend."

Mykal nodded his head in understanding, "Yes, I agree to these terms. Princess Alana Revan and Soontir Fel shall be married on Alana's 14th season."

You could almost see the smile beneath Revan's mask as he spoke clearly, "Splendid. We have an agreement."

* * *

_Taris Atmosphere_

Jango Fett knew when he took this job that it could quite possibly be his last should he not succeed in escaping Taris with his target.

His personal shuttle was in camo mode with a dampener so that the infrared wouldn't locate his ship on any tracking device.

He brought the ship eye level with the terrace where his target sat waiting for him, '_Good,_' he thought to himself, '_I wont have to go hunting – this will be easy_.'

He activated his non-lethal machinery that would help him catch his target unharmed. It was mostly a launcher with a net inside; it would surprise her and enable him to stun her without much effort.

He would just have to hope that none of the starfighter's caught his trail or it would be a very short ride.

* * *

_Imperial Palace, Taris_

Emperor Revan II was walking down a corridor in the palace when the red alarms and loud ringing sounds started to sound throughout the palace. Revan, knowing what they meant started to run towards the war room.

He met up with General Ordo along the way; he had a relieved look upon his face when he saw that the Emperor was making his way to the war room. "Your Majesty, there's been an infiltration into the Palace." Through the force, Revan could feel his anxiety and sadness, but the one emotion that stood out was overwhelming fear. "It seems the infiltration happened in your personal quarters sir."

Emperor Revan narrowed his eyes through his visor, "What of my wife?"

"I'm sorry Milor-"

"Where is my wife General?"

"She was taken, we have both Commander's First and Kyn Kenobi and their respective squads pursuing the bounty hunter known as Jango Fett." For a moment, General Ordo believed that his Lord would kill him, but then realized that it would be unlikely because that was never Revan's way, and this tragedy was really no ones fault.

Revan nodded his head, "Good. Alert the entire Fleet that the recovery of the Empress is the first priority."

General Ordo saluted once, "It will be done Milord." He stared up at his Emperor and waited to be dismissed, Revan paused for what seemed like an eternity before speaking again.

"And General Ordo, send a message to every Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy that I want my wife found and brought back to me in one piece, there for should any one of them succeed and bring me my wife, I will make them a King."

The way he spoke, clearly conveyed the message to General Ordo that Emperor Revan would tear apart limb from limb the person who took his beloved wife. He almost pitied the person who it would happen to.

Almost.

* * *

_Republic Senate, Coruscant_

"My Master, it has been completed."

Chancellor Palpatine turned in his chair, and stared blankly at Count Dooku who sat in a kneeling position in front of him.

"Good news? Your mission was a success then? Finally a success after so many failures my less than adequate apprentice."

Dooku bristled at the veiled insult, "Yes, well, the girl is now at the facility on Endor, all we need now is the donor."

Palpatine turned to look out the window at all the space ships cross by against the night sky. It was truly a humbling experience that Palpatine still to this day took pride in.

He reached down into his robes, and pulled out a small vial of... something.

"Good, use this one on her."

"Milord?" Dooku asked with surprise clearly written on his face.

"I've had my eye on this one for a while Dooku, don't worry my friend, this is a win for us. Today is our day. Today is the day that we begin Project Legacy."

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, be sure to review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be very action packed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N1: **Here you go guys, it was going to be longer but I felt the need to cut it off here so that I could split what was going to happen into two chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. I will have a minor spoiler at the end of the chapter as to what will happen in the next one. Also, there will be a breakdown of the Tarisian Military and Governments at the end too.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do we even still need to do these? Anyone who writes these stories on these websites obviously doesn't own any of it.

**Revan **

**Chapter 24**

_5 months ago…_

"Are you sure of this Master Yoda?"

"Certain, I am of what is to come." Emperor Revan and Jedi Master Yoda walked along the corridor of the Hoth Station. What had originally been a routine checkup, ended up with Master Yoda dropping something he had seen in a force vision onto Revan.

It irked Revan to the bone as they walked in silence, knowing that there was a plan in motion to capture your wife and impregnate her with someone else's child was not something he could just let happen. He was Emperor Revan the Second. The first Emperor of the Tarisian Empire, he was all-powerful.

"Understand, you must; seen, I have the era of peace the children would bring with their birth." Yoda stopped walking and stood, staring expectantly at Emperor Revan, over the last couple of years the two had a somewhat working relationship that bordered along the lines of father-son. What Revan didn't know what that Dustin Onasi knew about said relationship and figured it too be because of Revan's lack of a father, and Yoda's age, wisdom, and experiences.

Padme believed it was because Revan was the student that Yoda always wanted, willing to do whatever it took to achieve their goals, and never losing their morals along the way.

"Master, do _you understand_ what you're asking of me?" Revan pleaded with the age old Jedi, "You are asking me to allow _my Wife_, my _love_ to be captured and impregnated on a vision that says these children _might_ bring a new era of peace. I will not allow it."

Yoda shook his head, "Your decision, it is not." A blast door off to the side opened, and Padme stepped into the corridor to join the discussion. She looked directly at the masked figure that was her husband, staring not at the mask he wore, but the person behind it.

"You brought her in on this crackpot vision of yours? How dare you assume-" Revan began, only to be cut off by Padme.

"No Harrison, it is you who assumes too much. Master Yoda is merely concerned with Greater good of the whole Galaxy, he wants to save the Galaxy from good just as much as you do." As she spoke, she stepped forward until she was just before him, where she took both of his hands into hers and stared deeply at where his eyes should be.

"I love you Revan, and I trust Master Yoda. If from what he says is true, these children could help us save the Galaxy." She pulled him into her arms. "Would you really want to lose this chance to gain the upper hand against Palpatine?"

Revan stared down hard at his wife; it killed him inside to do this.

"No, I suppose not."

Padme smiled, and then turned to Master Yoda, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, now we can set a trap."

Revan stepped forward, "I plan to do more than just set a trap my love. We will be monitoring your every movement for the next while and plant multiple tracers on you." Padme could almost see the smile form on his face as he planned out this operation.

"And then we can have four full squads ready so that when you are taken we will have them on route. We will also program the tracers so that they will alert us as to when the actual… pregnancy happens. That way, we can ensure that it happens and you are rescued soon after."

Revan brought his hand to caress Padme's face, "But do not think for one moment my love, that as soon as you're out of their reach that I wont annihilate them."

* * *

_Present Time_

Commandant Mykal Fel stood aboard the bridge of the Stardestroyer _Amidala's Reign_, the first of its kind, twice the size of the largest Cruisers currently being produced. The best part was that it was solely being designed and built by the Tarisian Empire's shipyards.

Which made it exclusive to the Tarisian Empire.

It had over 200 different types of guns and battlements scattered across it, and if that wasn't enough, it held well over 200 squads of fighters ready to go at any time.

It was an intimidating sight to say the least.

An officer at a console to his left spoke up, "Sir, the moon Endor will be in range in twelve parsecs. Your orders?"

"Wait for the signal, once we have received the signal send all of the Alpha squads to retrieve the Queen. All other squads will wait for the extraction, once we have the queen lay waste to this pitiful excuse of a moon."

The officer turned and looked at where his Commandant stood, he couldn't believe that the Commandant would order death to a planet that carried intelligent life upon its surface.

"Sir..."

Commandant Fel turned and looked darkly at the officer, "These orders come straight from Emperor Revan. We know what we need to do Officer, so get to it." Mykal turned from the Officer and spoke to the rest of the bridge, "I will have no disobedience on my ship, any and all who question my orders will be sent to the brig and tried for treason."

And with that, the whole bridge proceeded to do what they were required to do to save the Queen.

* * *

"_Commandant Fel and the Stardestroyer Amidala's Reign are already in position Milord." _

Revan pressed autopilot as he turned to the viewscreen where General Ordo was waiting to speak to him. "Good, soon my beloved Padme will be by my side once more."

General Ordo seemed distracted before speaking, _"Yes, we have Commander Kyn Kenobi leading the squads of Starfighter's, while Commanders First and Draco Malfoy will be leading the Armed and Knight Ground forces." _

"Good, I'm glad that such decorated Commanders will be leading such crucial roles, ensure that they know the price of failure." Revan stared hard at General Ordo, something came into his mind as he asked, "And what of you Ordo? What part will you play in all this?"

"_Milord, General Kenobi and myself felt that it would be prudent to have one of us accompany the ground forces to extract the Queen,"_ Revan watched as Ordo became uncomfortable, _"And well I volunteered Milord."_

"Ordo, my friend, you didn't have to do that. I had the upmost faith that our Commanders could handle themselves."

General Ordo could feel the concern that Revan had for him; after all it had been a couple of years since he had been in a real combat zone. Although, Ordo was confident that he could keep up with the younger Clones that would be in the squads.

"_Milord,"_ another thought crossed his mind, of the dark premonition that Obi Wan had just the night before of the mission; although he would never tell Emperor Revan that. _"Nothing else would give me greater pleasure than to present you with your Queen once this is all over."_

Revan could feel the loyalty that General Ordo had for him through the force, he was a true friend, someone who had been there for Revan all these years.

"Thank you my friend."

Nothing else needed to be said. They both knew what they had to do.

* * *

Lady Lily Onasi sat upon the balcony of her Apartment within the Royal Palace; her small son Abraxes was playing on the floor in front of her as she enjoyed the morning light. Her granddaughter was out in the gardens below the balcony playing with Soontir and Todr Fel.

Ever since Harrison had brought her here to his home life had become much more enjoyable then it had been on Earth - although due to her condition she did not remember much of her time on Earth – aside from an overwhelming feeling of grief.

She could hear a small cry of _"Your it ahaa!"_ From the gardens below as Alana tagged Soontir with a kiss to the cheek that made him blush a very distinguished red before running off.

She might have missed her chance to be a mother for Harrison, but she wouldn't miss her chance to be a grandmother to Alana.

Not for anything in the world.

* * *

"Draco, once we touch down you must take the Knights and retrieve the Queen – I will hold back with the rest of the Armed forces and hold the hall and hangar that we will be landing in." Commander Draco Malfoy nodded his head in acceptance to what Commander First had said this mission was crucial and if Padme were harmed in any way Emperor Revan would tear the Galaxy down.

"Perfect, General Ordo said he would be joining the Knights and myself to retrieve the Queen so we will have some back up in the form of a sharpshooter."

First nodded and stared hard at Draco, "Good, were all set to go then. Remember Commandant Fel is up there in position to take the whole Planet out – so we have a short frame of time before we have to get off this rock." First stuck out his hand and Draco shook it enthusiastically. "Good luck Commander."

"You too First."

* * *

"Commandant Fel, the Starfighter's have made contact with the Enemy. We out number them 2-1" the same Officer from before spoke quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with the Commandant.

"Good, hopefully we won't need to join the fight." He turned to survey the map, "If any form of resistance shows ensure that they are taken down swiftly, I will not stand for any wasted life."

"Understood Sir."

"Commandant, General Ordo is on the comlink requesting to speak to you."

Mykal Fel nodded his head, "Put the line through."

"_Commandant." _

"Yes General?"

"_I will be joining Knight Commander Malfoy on his mission to retrieve the Queen, therefore, since you are the Highest Ranking Officer, my absence puts you in charge of the Fleets." _

General Ordo paused to allow this information to sink in to his subordinate, "Sir, your doing me a great Honor."

"_You deserve it my friend." _

Commandant Mykal Fel squished down any nervous thoughts and stood a little straighter, "I will do my upmost best to enforce the Emperor's will."

"_I know you will, good luck Mykal. General Ordo out."_

Commandant Mykal Fel turned to face the Officers on the bridge, "Well? What are you waiting for? Have all guns and battery's facing the planet, we will make sure nothing will ever live on this planet again."

* * *

"Soontir," the angry and annoyed voice of Alana complained, "If we're to be married then you have to learn to do what I say, I am after all in charge."

The dark haired Soontir raised one eyebrow towards his intended and spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Fat chance! We're _partners_ in this 'Ana, you're father made sure of that when he signed the contract for our House's to combine into one."

Alana rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic 'Tiry, everyone knows that the girls are the bosses because we're girls, accept it 'Tiry, even your father knows it! Look at how he does everything Queen Padme says! Its because She's the boss!"

Soontir stared at her hard before jumping forward and tickling his young friend's stomach. Alana squealed in laughter as her best friend used her one weakness against her.

"Soontir! Stop it this instance!"

"Never! Not until you say that I'm the best in the whole wide Galaxy!"

"As if I would ever even whisper such a far fetched lie you sith-spawn!"

Soontir's face widened in surprise, "I'm telling Grandma Lily you cursed!"

All color drained from Alana's face, "You wouldn't!"

"Would too!"

"Not if I get there first!"

"Race you!"

* * *

"This is Commander Kyn Kenobi, all Primary wings report!" She pressed a few buttons on the console of her fighter to enable battle capabilities.

"Gold-Leader, Gold-Squad is standing by." A dark gruff voice spoke.

"Blue-Leader, Blue-Squad is standing by." A soft female voice spoke.

"Red-Leader, Red-Squad is ready with the heavy weapons."

"Green-Leader, Green-Squad is standing by."

"Roger, prepare to engage the enemy at my command. All Secondary wings report!" twenty-four more wings reported, each with twenty fighters belonging to said wings. That was well over 560 starfighter's; it put the Separatists at a disadvantage since they outnumbered them.

Out of her cockpit window Kyn saw the forth-coming enemy fighters, she knew that this could turn out anyway; they didn't know what kind of back up the Separatists would have coming, which made her a little uneasy.

She felt her starfighter's shields take a light blast and quickly turned her comlink on.

"All fighters engage!"

* * *

**A/N2:** I hope you enjoyed all of that, be prepared for the next chapter, because its going to be so exciting that some may not make it out alive.

**A/N3:** Here is a break down of the Military and Government Hierarchy. Note: I'm only going to list the characters that are of importance that hold those ranks.

**Military: **

Emperor/Queen: Revan & Padme

Admiral: no one

General/Knight General: Ordo and Obi Wan Kenobi

Commandant: Mykal Fel

Commander: First, Kyn Kenobi, Draco Malfoy

Captain:

Major:

Ordinary Rank and file

**Government:**

Emperor/Queen: Revan & Padme

Imperial Minister: Dustin Onasi

Noble Families: Fel & Onasi (note: noble families are the families raised to noble status for doing something of great importance for the Empire, by the Emperor. These titles and seats upon the Imperial Council are hereditary.)

Governor's: none yet, (note: there is one governor per planet/moon/station that belongs to the Tarisian Empire. They sit upon the Imperial Council. They are also elected to their position and post on the council.)

Senators: none yet, (note: Senators sit upon the planetary councils and only hold office upon that planet. They are elected to office and answer to the governor of that planet.)


End file.
